Might as Well Be Mars: Now & Forever
by l0ve2loveut00
Summary: In my version of HH, my story is about LOVE,LIFE, ROCK N ROLL and everyone in between the worlds that collide Loren and Eddie. Not to mention edge of your OMG drama! ...if you thirst for more, READ ON! *I DO NOT OWN HH or its characters, they belong to Nickelodeon and Sony Pictures*
1. CHAPTER 1

**AT THE DURAN PENTHOUSE…**

Eddie was taken by surprise when Loren held him back. In fact, he was confused mixed in with hurt and a little rejected.

**Eddie: **"Lo? What's up?"

Eddie followed Loren to the sofa. They both sat down. Loren was freaked out nervous to tell Eddie the news. But it was more of her insecurities that made her scared and shaken up.

Loren turned her back to him, staring at the Piano.

**Eddie**: "Loren? Talk to me…please? You're never this quiet unless something is up? so what's bothering you?"

**Loren:** ….

Eddie got up and took the seat on the piano bench.

**Eddie:** "Loren? Seriously? You're scaring me with your silence…but if you want to slow things down tonight, we can. No hard feelings as long as we're in each other's arms. That's what matters. OK?. Please, tell me what's going on? I promise I won't get mad "

FINALLY, Loren looked into his eyes and broke her silence.

** Loren:** "Eddie, I..uhmm..I don't know how to tell you this.."

**Eddie:** "tell me what?.."

Eddie got up again and sat down to her, wrapping his arms around her.

**Eddie:** "look at me Lo, what ever it is, I'm here for you.."

**Loren**: "I'm scared that it is going to change us, our lives and our careers…"

**Eddie: **(growing impatient, but calm), "Loren, your suspense is driving me insane here, can you please, please tell me what's going on?!"

**Loren:** (taking a deep breath)"OK. Ok. I'll just say it….I'm pregnant!"


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie was at first, shocked speechless with the news and understood why she was so nervous to tell him. He also realizes that the worst of her insecurities and nervousness is much deeper than the root of fear. And by the look on her face, that fear is abandonment, the way her Father left her and her mom.

Loren tried to move over to the other cushion, in fear of his reaction and suddenly bursted in tears.

**Loren:** "I'm sorry Eddie!" (sniffling) ," I didn't mean to ruin your life or your car-"

Eddie felt so hurt the way she hurting right now, that the only thing to do was to hold her closer in his arms and looked into her eyes.

**Eddie**: "Shhh…babe. Calm down…and look at me.." He caught her staring down as he lifted her chin up for her to face him. "Loren, look at me and please listen to me"

Loren nodded and looked at him.

**Eddie:** "First, I could never ever be mad at you for carrying my child and secondly, I know that you are just as young as your mom when she was pregnant with you and if you even dare think I'd leave you and our child, your wrong, because, you, Mrs. Duran, are the best thing that happened in my life and you being the mother of my child just my life, more phenomenal than ever. "

**Loren**: "But what about…..?"

**Eddie:** " rock star life? Its secondary. I love you Loren Duran,always and forever till death do us part. I promise you Lo, you and I are stuck together for life."

And by saying that, he locked her into a hot fiery kiss that had so much passion, that she felt her pinky toe pop out again. When they finally pulled away breathlessly. She smiled, wiping her tears.

Eddie was happy to see that smile again. It is one of the many reasons why he falls in love over and over again.

**Loren:** "I'm sorry for being such a stubborn brat about this…"

**Eddie:** "Its Ok Loren, I get it and I know its only the beginning".

**LOren:** "and in matter of weeks, I am going to blow up with the weigh gain, late night food cravings, mood swings? Are you sure you handle me?"

**Eddie:** "Loren Monique Duran, what did I just tell you? "

**Loren:** "I'm stuck with you for the rest of our lives."

**Eddie:** "but you forgot one thing"

**Loren:** "and what would that be, Mr. Duran?"

**Eddie:** "that no matter how many times you carry my child, you, Mrs. D, are my sexy,beautiful MILF."

**Loren:** "I guess that makes you my sexy DILF?"

**Eddie:** "you guess? Or do you know that I am a DILF?"

**Loren:** "that's for me to know and for you to find out Mr. Amazing.."

She flashed him the bedroom eyes, stripped off her dress to wear nothing but a white lacy thong and did her sexy model walk up the stairs.

Eddie was so speechless. He could not move. Loren turned back at him and giggled at the look on his face.

**Loren:** "if you are thinking about the state of my condition. Yes. I'm aware but taking the advantage of the time we have now until Monday afternoon, is up to you..other wise, you'll have to wait nine months."

And as fast as lightening, he bolted upstairs, scooped her up and hurried to their bedroom onto their bed, lost in the sea of blankets.

**THE FOLLOWING SUNDAY MORNING…**

Melissa went downstairs and into the kitchen to see Adriana…crack four eggs mixed with chopped onions, green peppers, potatoes,sausage link s and a handful of cheddar cheese into a mixing bowl while the frying pan heated up.

**Melissa:** (taken by surprise) " you can cook?"

Adriana poured everything into the frying pan, adding a half cup of pancake batter for an extra fluffy egg omelet and attempted to flip the omelet. She made a face when it broke apart and transferred it to a plate.

**Adriana:** (laughing), " yeah. When I was a kid, my dad use to make me sit there and watch him cook, but if anything, he did teach me how make an egg omelet and how to fry bacon,…can you hand me the salt and pepper,please?"

**Melissa: **"Here ya go..I must admit Aid, it smells really good.."

Melissa opened the pantry and grabbed the salt , handing it off to Adriana.

**Adriana:** "Thanks. I think cooking is my secret passion. I use to love helping my dad cook and today, for some reason, I wanted to see what I can remember" She lowered the heat and attempted to flip the second omelet. This time landed into a crooked circle but stayed a circle.

Melissa set up plate for herself and one for Adriana who insisted with the messed up omelet.

Just as Adriana was about to serve herself a plate, Penelope woke up crying.

**Adriana: **"ahhh..my motherly duties call…I'll be right back".

**Melissa:** "and I'll be right here."

She took one bite of the omelet and it was a magical feeling to her taste buds.

**Melissa:** (shouting out loud so Adriana can hear her), "OMG AID! YOUR EGG OMELET IS FLIPPIN AWESOME! THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU!"

Adriana came back to the kitchen with a fussy Penelope until Melissa made a face at her. The little girl started to giggle. Melissa continued to make Penelope laugh while Adriana set up to feed her solid baby food and milk.

**Adriana: **"Thanks Mel for the compliment for the egg omelet and for making Penelope laugh. But uhmmm..I have to you about something before you find out elsewhere…like Twitter."

**Mel:** "Ooookay. so what's up?"

**Adriana**: "And before you get mad, calm down and listen first, I hung out with Nicole and Kim at the Café after Brunch, we went out for a movie and then we saw…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Mel:** "hold up. Kim and Nicole? As in the girls who left you hanging at the peak of your pregnancy, Kim and Nicole?"

**Adriana:** "Shhh..Mel. stop trippin and listen please?"

**Mel:** "OK. I'm listening…"

**Adriana:** "Thanks Mel. But there's more to the story. After I simply told the truth, they ditched me to go to some fraternity party at UCLA and I could have sworn Adam entering the Café.

The thought of Adam back in L.A. paralyzed her body inside and out . She has not seen or spoken to Adam since their break up at the Graduation Brunch. And it was obviously to her, that there might be the possibility of lingering feelings. She still loved him. Adriana caught Melissa lost in thought.

**Adriana**: "Mel?…hello?! earth to Mel?!…MELISSA ANNE SANDERS!" Adriana snapped in her face.

Mel (blinked, as if waking up from a bad dream),: "Adam is back in LA? What the…I mean, why? Did you get to talk to him?"

**Adriana:** "I think he was meeting up with his cousin, Lily. And no I did not want to bother him,but I think he saw me too."

**Mel:** "why do you think he's back in town?"

**Adriana:** "I have no idea."

Adriana felt bad for lying about Adam's return to L.A. but the truth is, Adam regrets breaking it off with Melissa and even though he knows she moved on with Ian, he wanted her back. And no matter how long it takes, he will fight for the love of her. Even deeper truth, Adam loves Melissa.

ON timing and speaking of Adam, he called Melissa.

**Adam: **"Hey Mel! How are you?"

**Mel:** "hey Adam, what's up with you? How's summer school?"

**Adam:** "summer school is done, it was only a month but the good news, my transfer to UCLA approved in time for the Fall semester."

**Mel:** "really? ..oh my goodness! WOW! What happened at NYU?..I mean, I thought you were happy to be there?"

**Adam:** "I was at first, but something was missing. And honestly, I miss California weather. I doubt I can handle the below zero temperatures in the winter."

**Mel:** "knowing you. Yeah. The cold winter season is not your thing. I guess."

**Adam:** "so anyways, I was wondering, if you are free, today, wanna hang out for a movie as friends?"

BEEP! Went the other line.

**Mel:** "Adam? Can you hold that thought real quick? I gotta call on the other line.

Melissa hoped it was Loren or her brother. But once she clicked over. Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of Ian's voice.

**Mel:** "hey babe"

**Ian:** "hi gorgeous. Come over. I miss you"

**Mel:** (giggling), "Didn't we just see each other earlier this morning?"

Adriana giggled along as she noticed Melissa trying to cover up that love bite on her neck.

**Mel:** "by the way, because of you I have to invest in turtle necks in this radiating summer heat."

**Ian:** (laughing), "well. I can't help how much I love you.."

**Mel:** ...


	4. Chapter 4

There was a shocking pause of silence.

**Mel:** "what did you just say?…."

**Ian**: "I love you Melissa.."

**Mel:** " Oh..my gosh..Ian..I-I-…can I call you back?..my brother is on the other line."

-CLICK-

**Mel**: "Hello? …Adam?"

**Adam: **"yeah. Still here."

**Mel:** "can we take rain check on that movie? I promised to hang out wit h Loren and Adriana."

**Adam:** "yeah. Sure. That's cool. Anytime is fine. Now that I'm in L.A. just let me know Ok?"

**Mel:** "yeah. I definitely will."

**Adam:** "see ya Mel. Have a great day."

**Mel:** "same to you Adam."

-CLICK!-

**Mel:** "babe?"

**Ian:** "yeah baby love. Ya coming over? Please say yes."

**Mel**: "give me two hours?"

**Ian:** "one."

**Mel: **"forty-five?"

**Ian**: "thirty."

** Mel**: "deal."

**BACK AT THE DURAN PENTHOUSE….**

Loren woke up from a random afternoon nap and went downstairs to join Eddie who was on the sofa watching 50 FIRST DATES on TV. It was the scene where the main characters first met at the Café and where he was learning how to Read.

Eddie: "hey babe, feeling better?"

Loren nodded with a half smile, staring at her belly. "I can feel myself getting bigger you know…I'm sorry if I ruined your day by feeling sick day."

Eddie got up, gave Loren a hug and rubbed her belly. "I love you Lo and nothing can compare to a quiet Sunday, watching a movie with my wife on this Sunday afternoon. Now sit down and relax and I'll make you tea"

He kissed her forehead and then headed to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Loren sat down on the sofa and for the first time that day, she stomach finally settled down. No dizziness or nausea. She finally sat back, relaxed and enjoyed the movie. That's when her phone started to ring. She picked it up to check the caller. It was Adriana.

**Adriana:** "Hey Lo!"

**Loren:** "hey Aid? What's up?"

**Adriana:** "too much to tell in these last 24 hours."

**Loren**: "OK. Like what?"

**Adriana: **"so I hung out with Kim and Nicole but no worries. It was not all that exciting. Those two obviously have not changed or maybe its me who did.".

**Loren: **"what do you mean?"

**Adriana**:"they both called me Lame after I rejected a night of hanging out with them at some UCLA Frat party over my daughter.."

**Loren:** "wow. Aren't they mature?"

**Adriana:** "I know right?...and after they left, Adam came entering the café with his cousin Lily,"

**Loren:** "WHAT?! …Adam is here in L.A.? Does Mel know?"

**Adriana: **"yeah. I casually mentioned it to her and.."

**Loren:** "and?"

**Adriana:** "I don't' know Lo, I kind of lied to her of his reason to be back in town. I feel really awful.."

**Loren:** "so what is his reason to return to L.A. when he is suppose to be in summer school at NYU, right?"

**Adriana:** Look Lo, the conversation was more of a brief chat but he is still in love with Mel."

**Loren:** "oh WOW!...this is news. So now what?"

**Adriana:** "well. from the last I heard, she just left to Ian's place and I think he said THE three little words."

**Loren:** 'hold up. Seriously?! Ian told Mel a word that included LOVE in it?"

**Adriana:** "I heard it with my own ears, Lo, they were that loud on the phone and at the same time, I think Adam called her on the other line. Actually ,that's all I can tell you as of now."

**Loren:** "again. OMG! A lot of a action going on at the Sanders residence today. So how are you?"

**Adriana:** "well. let's just say that you're not the only one going through a pregnancy.."

**Loren:** "Congratulations?...I mean, it is pretty awesome news! But both of us, pregnant the same time?! I feel sorry the guys."

**Adriana:** "Loren, promise you won't say anything to Mel just yet. I wanted to tell the both of you at the same time. You two are my closest friends and we all became sisters."

**Loren**: "Aid, don't worry about it, this conversation never happened. "

That's when Eddie walked in ear shot about Ian. He set the cup of tea on the glass coffee table.

_Eddie: "What about Ian?"_

**Adriana;** "can the three of us hang out for lunch or something this week. "

**Loren:** "of course, we can. Maybe on Wednesday?"

**Adriana**: "I'll ask Mel about it too. So I'll see you sissy, love you."

**Loren:** "love you too Aid, see ya. Kisses to sweet pea too!".

CLICK.

Loren jumped at the sight of Eddie standing there in curiosity.

**Eddie:** (laughing), "you said Ian, what about him?"

**Loren:**I know this is 6th grade of me to make you promise not to say anything, but I already promised Adriana."

**Eddie:** "oh c'mon Lo, I swear I will not say anything to anybody besides I am your husband and Ian is my best friend, this means one way or the other, I am involved."

**Loren: **"you are aware of the fact that one spoken word to you traces back to me,right?"

**Eddie: **"huh?"

**Loren**: "meaning, if I tell you, you're gonna tell Ian, who will repeat it to Mel, she will be upset with Adriana and both of them will get mad at me!."

**Eddie:** "OK. I get it. But it comes to my best friend, I want to know before he knows, as an easier way to him mock him about it.."

**Loren: **(rolling her eyes), "anyways, I might as well tell you, Ian apparently told Mel, that he loves her."

**Eddie: **"whoa! What?!...are we talking about the guy also known as my best friend, the player getting serious with a girl?"

**Loren: **ooh..but there's more…Adam is back in town and he wants Melissa back and then Adriana is pregnant with baby number 2. Oh mama is gonna love this."

**Eddie:** "so shall I call my boy and let him know what I know?"

**Loren:** "Eddie! You promised. " She flashed him her big brown puppy dog eyes because she knows him well enough to know that the puppy dog eyes works wonders in getting her way and its his ultimate weakness.

**Eddie: **"OK. I won't say anything. Geez. You and those puppy dog eyes."

**Loren:** (laughing), "well. until the information is confirmed by Melissa and then yes. You can tease and taunt Ian all you want, but not tonight, she's at his place if you what I mean?"

Eddie pulled up Loren from the sofa and wrapped his arms around her waist. "now he knows how it feels to be in LOVE with a woman, like the way I love my wifey."

**Loren:** "I love you too my handsome hubby".

He leaned her into a fiery passionate make out session which lasted a few minutes until her stomach started growling. They pulled away, laughing.

**Eddie**: "so ya wanna go out for dinner or shall we order in?"

**Loren**: "I'm kinda craving pastrami sandwich with onion rings and passion fruit iced tea."

**Eddie:** staying in it is and for a movie?"

**Loren: **"Hunger games."

**Eddie**: "got it. Anything else while I'm out?"

**Loren: **"Oreo pizookie?"

**Eddie:** "your wish is my command. You coming along with me or are you OK to stay home alone?"

**Loren:** "I'll be OK by myself. Watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S. will keep me company."

**Eddie:** "are you sure, come with me? Please?"

**Loren:** Oh. Alright. Can I go upstairs and change really quick?"

**Eddie**: "yeah. Go for it. I'll be waiting for you."

Loren ran upstairs to the their bedroom, slipped into a pair of blue skinny jeans, one of Eddie's shirts and her SENIOR class hoodie to cover up with plus a pair of black sandals. She pulled her hair up in a messy bun. And then hurried downstairs with Eddie at the front door.

**Eddie: **"wow! That was fast and you still look gorgeous, especially In that old t-shirt of mine." (he kissed her on the lips), "ready to go babe?"

**Loren:** "yeah. Let's go and word to the wise, I'm eating for two now."

**HALF AN HOUR LATER,** Loren and Eddie came back with their food, movie from Redbox and dessert from BJ's restaurant.

Loren was obviously more hungry than she realized when she nearly attacked her pastrami sandwich, the onion rings and some of Eddie's fries. She drank half of her passion fruit iced tea and ate half the Oreo Pizookie too while enjoying the movie, "HUNGER GAMES".

Eddie was actually stunned at her hearty appetite but glad that she does love to eat and has no fear to show off that appetite. Half way into the movie, she fell asleep on his lap as he gently stroked her hair, massaging her back. Turned off the TV and carried her upstairs to their bedroom and onto their bed, holding her close in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**THE NEXT MORNING…**

Eddie and Loren got up and out of the bed, took a quick shower together, got dressed and ready for SUPER busy morning of back to back meetings starting at Jake's office. On the way, went to Jack in the Box. Loren ordered a cup of mixed fruit with a side of yogurt and Orange juice, while Eddie, ordered an Egg and steak burrito with coffee. He steered clear of eating anything with Egg around Loren because the smell of egg triggers her nausea and so far, her symptoms of "morning sickness" was controlled, at least for now.

As soon as they arrived at Jake's office, they were both called to a meeting with both managers and then went their separate ways for a private meeting. Kelly and Loren went off to the label because today was their day of her album release. And later tonight was the album release party. Jake and Eddie discussed a summer concert series that will start at Griffith Park and end at MK. But the only way he'll do any of the concerts is if Loren is up on stage with him. Jake granted his request by calling Kelly and Loren back to the office.

Loren stepped inside Jake's office like the Rock star that she is, dressed in a black tank top, matching skinny jeans with low cut boots. Her hair done is soft curls and make-up, light yet flawless.

Jake welcomed her with a smile.

**Jake:** "Lovely Loren, my goodness you look stunning as always, but why does something look different about you.?"

Loren and Eddie exchanged a look of confusion. "What do you mean Jake?"

**Jake**: "like there's this indescribable glow when you smile".

**Loren**: "just naturally happy I guess. "

But Jake knows what's going on. "By the way, Mrs. D, Congratulations on your album release today".

Loren could not contain her squeal of excitement. As Eddie walked towards her, scooped her up and spun her around utterly happy for his wife.

**Eddie: **"OMG Lo! CONGRATS! Do you know how super proud I am of you right now?"

**Loren:** "and its all because of you".

She attacked him with hot kiss turned intense make out session, forgetting that the managers were present in the room.

**Jake and Kelly**: "ahem!"

Eddie and Loren finally pulled away breathlessly, still wrapped in each other's arms.

**Loren:** (whispering), "I love you so much Eddie"..

**Eddie**: "back at ya beautiful. "

Loren unlocked herself from Eddie's arms and gave Kelly a hug.

"Thanks Kel, you are truly spectacular and I would not be here without your help, you too, You are AWESOME. Thank you both for your love and support. Its means a lot."

**Jake:** "spoken like a true Rock star."

**Kelly:** "so what's up Jake? You called us for another meeting?"

Jake looked at Eddie. "Mr. Duran here, would like to ask your client, Mrs. Duran to do a live performance with him at Griffith Park, Universal City Walk and MK for the End of the Summer type concert series, Labor day weekend. "

**Kelly to Loren:** "What do you think Lo? Ya down to do a concert with your husband?"

**Loren:** "yeah. Let's do it! "

Eddie was ecstatic that Loren agreed to do a 3 day concert with him. Who better to do a concert with than his wife. After Loren and Eddie signed the papers , the four of them headed to Rumor for lunch and then after lunch, Eddie and Loren went to their doctor's appointment as scheduled. They checked in and once they entered the exam room for a sonogram. The truth has been revealed.

**Loren: **"OMG!...we're going to have what now?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Loren:** "OH MY GOODNESS! Twins!…. That's means double the changing, the late night feeding, the crying.,the laughter and the cuteness! "

She looked at the shocking expression on Eddie's face who looks as if he was about to pass out. He took a deep breath and smiled.

**Eddie:** "Don't you worry Mrs. D, we're in this together, I promise…."

Later that afternoon, Loren and Eddie called their loved ones sharing the good news and since the album release party was changed from that evening to Friday night, they invited everyone out for dinner.

**NINE MONTHS LATER AND ONE WEEK BEFORE THE BABIES WERE DUE…**

Loren woke up and got out of bed, her eyes all cried out from the argument she had with Eddie from the night before. It broke her heart of his recent decision to choose career over family, which is unlike him, considering he always believed that no matter what. 'family comes first'_. Could it that he is scared of fatherhood and work is his escape or some kind of distraction to calm him down.?_ She thought to herself. _ I mean, it is not one baby here, but two babies at once_. _Was I the one insensitive to his feelings of his fears of becoming a Dad? _But whatever his reasons may be, Loren needs him more than ever, especially right now, when she is about to POP two babies earlier than expected.

It has been a long and crazy emotional,not to mention, an exhausting nine months. Her doctor has restricted her on bed rest which explains her reason to temporarily sleep in the guestroom. Obviously she is too big and gets easily tired walking half way up the stairs. So now until the babies decide to make their way into the world, the guestroom is her room. Anyhow, Loren finally got the Ipod alarm clock/radio. What usually takes less than five seconds to get across the room, felt like a 5 minute walk._ OMG! These babies need to get out of me already! _Loren was feeling more exhausted than usual but today was different, she can feel the early signs of labor and just when she needed help to do the little things, no one was around. Apparently, Eddie left to do what he needed to do and left her home alone. So when she got to her iphone, she tapped it to the ipod, attached it to the speakers and blasted some ADELE. Adele calms her mood down.

A few minutes later, Max and Nora came over to visit Eddie and Loren to enter the condo by the sounds ADELE on blast from the Guestroom.

** Nora:** "Loren?"

**Max:** "Eddie?"

**Max and Nora**: "you guys home?!…hello?!…."

**Nora:** (looking around,curiously), "unusually quiet home,…Adele on blast…Hmmm..that's means one thing…Loren is upset."

Max gave her a confused look and followed Nora to the guestroom and knocked on the door.

**Nora:** "Loren?!…. Pops and I are here on visit…"

(_Never mind, I'll find someone like you.  
I wish nothing but the best for you too.)_

**Nora:** (continuously knocking) "…..sweetie? can you please open the door?"

_(Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you say,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yay yeh yeah.)_

**Nora :** (growing impatient), "Loren! open the do—"

Loren finally opened the door with a half smile and gave her mom and Max a hug. Or more of a side hug. They both smiled, happily rubbing her belly.

**Max:** "WOW Lo! you look like you're about to go into labor soon., how are you feeling?."

Nora with concern. "You need anything? Food? Water? Tea?"

**Max:** "and where is your husband whom I call my son?"

Loren turned down the music and suddenly burst out into tears explaining what happened with her and Eddie's argument from the night before.

_(FLASHBACK TO LAST NIGHT…_

_Loren: "Do you really have to go to this meeting with the label tomorrow?"_

_Eddie: "yes. I do. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity Lo, and I have to be there."_

Loren: "but what about me? and the fact that I am about to pop these babies out of me earlier than expected."

_Eddie: "Please understand I am doing this for you and for our babies. Please trust in me. this opportunity will change all of us for the better and for the future of our children. I promise you Lo,"_

_Loren: "But don't you see how much I need you just in case?!…Why can't you reschedule this meeting?! Its such bad timing!"_

_Eddie: "Like I said Loren, its once in a lifetime and never come again."_

_Loren: "But I just don't understand why this is so important over me?!"_

_Eddie: "loren, its not like that.."_

_Loren: "Then what is it like Eddie?! You know I'm about to go into labor anytime soon unless you did not tell them our situation?!_

_Eddie:….._

_Loren: "well. There you go, you did not have the heart to say anything to the label about our situation huh? Why are you being so secretive?!"_

_Eddie: "and why are you nagging me?!"_

_Loren: ( tearing up). "I am sorry if you feel that I'm nagging you, but you're the one who made a stubborn and selfish decision without me, your wife and mother of your children?! "_

_Eddie: (feeling guilty), "Loren…I'm sorry too, but the truth is…."_

_Loren: "forget about it Eddie, just do whatever you think important but leave me out as you always do when it comes to a career decision."_

_Loren got up from the sofa and walking in slow motion on her way to the Guestroom._

_Eddie: "That's it? You're going to end this night with the silent treatment? Typical Loren. You are so childish sometimes!"_

_Loren responded by slamming the door and blasting, "IM JUST A GIRL" by No Doubt to drown out her tears, while Eddie has been knocking on the door all night._

_Eddie: "Loren?…Baby, I'm sorry, please open the door?!…"_

_ The music changed from No Doubt to Adele. Now he knows he is definitely in trouble._

( "But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew,  
All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,  
And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win, )

_Eddie: " you act like this meeting is going to be all day, when I promise I'll be home by noon….please Lo, I can't sleep knowing your this mad at me…"_

( "But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried,  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name, " )

_Eddie: just know I am sorry with all my heart and I love you Loren Duran…"_

_Eddie has never felt so defeated and he also knew he should've told the truth about this meeting with the Label. And that truth is he has been writing a song about how much he loves his wife and how she loves him, her inspiration and encouragement brings out the best of him. Everyone at the label is aware of their situation but as Loren said, he is that stubborn and selfish to get what he needs to get done now. The meeting was a discussion to record and release the song as a single as soon as possible as a surprise for his wife in timing for their 10 months of marriage. But in some weird twisted timing, hopefully the sample CD can make up for being such a jerk to her. He went upstairs to fetch his pillow and a blanket,then went downstairs, to set up outside the guest room door. Hoping she will open the door, but all he could hear through the door, even through the music, was her crying. He wishes he can be in there to comfort her but she would not let him in. No matter how much he tried to sleep, it was complicated. Loren being this mad at him for this long made him feel utterly and completely guilty. All he could think about was their argument and how much he knows that he hurt her with his words spoken. She was right about making a career decision without her but all he wanted was for this surprise to worth it. He was determined to make that happen. So,as the sun began to rise up and despite the lack of sleep, he got up, took a shower, got ready and left for his meeting. )_

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON,…**(Present time)

Max and Nora decided to treat Loren out for lunch despite her feelings of guilt and stubbornness of being such a helpless burden to every one these past nine months. It took half hour of convincing, but she finally gave in and requested to go to Denny's for some reason 'cause she was craving hearty breakfast for lunch. Max and Nora granted her request and after lunch. She received a random anonymous text for her to meet Eddie at their secret place. And then asked if she can be dropped off to Melissa's house so Mel can drive her to there and keep her company, just in case she goes into labor.

** LOREN & EDDIE'S SECRET PLACE….**

Melissa walked Loren up the hill and then went back down to answer a phone call. When Loren turned around, she was shocked speechless to see who was waiting for her.

**Loren:** "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!…."

She screamed out of fear,trying to fight back, then collapsed to the ground.


	7. Chapter 7

**MEANWHILE, AT THE BOTTOM OF THE HILL…**

Melissa was on the phone talking to one of her classmates about their recent mid-term grade when she heard a piercing scream and a loud thump by her car.

She stepped out of her car, to see a half-conscious Loren on the ground, checking for a pulse on her neck, then on her wrist as she called 911.

**Melissa:** (screaming in panic) :"OH WHAT THE...…LOREN! OH MY GOSH!.."

She noticed she was heavily bleeding down her legs. The babies are coming.

**Loren:** (very faint), "Eddie?….where's Eddie?!…" (losing breath), "save the….babi-…"

Loren passed out as the ambulance arrived with a familiar face jumping out the ambulance van.

It was Phil who happened to be the EMT that day while him and the other techs carefully lifted her up on the gurney and into the back of the van.

**Melissa:** (hysterical panic mode), "She needs to go the hospital like now!"

As soon as Phil saw the blood running down her legs. He immediately shouted to the other techs, "Oh my gosh guys, she's about to go into labor!" , (he closed the back doors, glancing at his sister, who was freaking out at the moment), "MELISSA! You coming with us or driving yourself? "

**Melissa:** "I'm on my way, right now! See ya!…please keep her alive and well by the time we get there..promise me, Phil!"

Phil staying calm. "See ya there, Mel!" He turned back to Loren and his EMT partner, Joe, who was monitoring her vitals. "…. Loren?!….this is Phil if you can hear me, squeeze my hand as hard as you can!"

Loren kept fainting in and out, but she can him loud and clear, so she squeezed his hand as hard as she could.

**Phil:** (still holding her hand), "Good job Loren! ….we will take care of you and your babies, you've got stay strong for the three of you…how she is doing now ..Joe?"

**Joe:** "her vitals are in stable condition as of right now, but it's the babies who are losing oxygen. She either has to push them out or the three of them are not going to make it at all…."

Suddenly her vitals took a plunge as the machine began to make multiple beeps.

Phil turned to Joe as the ambulance van made a complete stop. "she's dropping!…let's get her out of her now! GO! GO! GO!"

Joe opened the door as Phil and the other techs immediately removed her out of the ambulance van into the ER.

**NURSE:** " we need an emergency C-section to Operating Room two!…. STAT!"

Loren woke up screaming out the intensity of her pain as the nursing staff took over sending her off to the OR.

**WITHIN 20 MINUTES LATER…..**

Phil met up with Max,Nora, Melissa and Adriana in the ER waiting room

**Melissa:** "Where's Loren?!…Are the babies OK?!.."

**Phil:** "Loren is now in stable condition, the babies were losing oxygen on the way and they are performing an emergency C-section."

Nora was shocked speechless as she could not believe what was happening to Loren. She or the babies did not deserve to be in this life or death situation. But the rising question was, where is Eddie?

Adriana started to cry,while Melissa paced back and forth restlessly,all cried out from the rise of panic and distress. _This is all my fault _she thought to herself. _I should have stayed up there with her instead of being so selfish to answer a phone call. Other wise this would have not …._ The tears of guilt began rolling down her face again.

**Adriana:** (sniffling), "She's going to be OK, right?"

Phil walked over to both his sister and his wife, calming them down with hugs of comfort. "shhhh..ladies. take a deep breath and calm yourselves down, Loren and the babies are going to be fine. Please believe in that. OK?"

**Melissa:** "Thanks. Bro. I love you for saving their lives. You're my Hero."

**Adriana:** "I love you babe and I know the three of them will be alright. I believe in that more than ever."

Phil gave her another hug and a kiss on the forehead, then turned to everyone else. "I gotta get going everyone but I'll be back as soon as I get off work. I have a feeling with the Lakers playoffs going on, it might be a round of drunk driving, car accidents and alcohol poisoning all night tonight."

Max and Nora walked up to Phil and gave him a hug. "Thanks Phil. Thank you for saving my daughter and our grandchildren."

Phil heard his tech crew calling out for him. "Hey Phil! ….Let's go! ….We're on stand by around L.A. Live tonight. "

**Phil:** "duty calls! See ya all later!"

** SOMEWHERE IN HOLLYWOOD…..**

Eddie finally left the recording studio with a satisfied smile as everything, worked out, according to his plan for the day. He presented his recent song to the label, who liked it to approve of it, for recording and release within twenty four hours time. He hopped inside his Escalade and checked his phone for messages. That's when his feel good mood turned into the reality of a guilt trip as he heard 20 different versions of the same story. "_EDDIE!...ANSWER YOUR PHONE!..ACCIDENT!..LOREN!... ER! NOT GOOD NEWS!...!BABIES LOSING OXYGEN!... WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

**LATER THAT EVENING…**

It was crazy traffic on the way to the hospital and as soon as he arrived at the entrance, he rolled up the the hospital valet parking, jumped out of his car and ran as fast as lightening speed into the ER to find his family and friends panic and sorrowful faces as they patiently sat in the waiting room.

**Eddie:** (panic mode), "Where is she?!...where's my wife and babies?!...are they OK?! Please tell me everything is Okay?!"

Even though Melissa was pissed off at the sight of Eddie being late when he should have been the first one to be arrive first she took a deep breath and explained the specific details of Loren and the babies's current situation.

**Mel:** "According to the Doctor, it looks like she was beaten and bruised up pretty badly, she was struck in the chest, causing her lungs to fail."

**Eddie: **(holding back his tears), "can I see her now?.."

**Mel:** "ICU, Room two."

** ICU ROOM TWO…**

**Loren:** (whispering faintly), "Eddie?...where's Eddie?...my babies?..(losing breath), "I want to hold my bab—"

Nora gently stroked the top of her head. "Shhh..Lo, he'll be here soon OK?..be strong Lo…please? Please…please fight through this and hold on.."

Once again, her vitals took a sudden drop as the machine she was hooked up to began to make multiple beeps.

The nursing staff immediately attended to her.

**NURSE:** (shouting), "CAN EVERYONE CLEAR THE WAY AND WAIT OUT SIDE PLEASE?!"

Max and Nora obeyed and stepped outside the room as Loren was being resuscitated back to life one of the nurses called out, " ….360 watts!…CLEAR!..."

Loren's body helplessly dropped back onto the bed. They tried again and this time, the monitor beeped back to normal as her vitals were stabilized for the moment.

Max and Nora, followed by Eddie entered the room. There was an awkward silence of guilt and disbelief between three of them. Max turned to his son, at first,disappointed, but glad to finally see his face. Nora, on the other hand, was equally disappointed of his decision to chose career over family lately, But she knows how much he loves Loren and things will work out between them.

**Max:** "she's been asking for you, " (he gave his son a hug and turned to Nora), "Nora, why don't we head over to the Cafeteria and grab some coffee, yeah?"

**Nora:** "coffee sounds good. Let's go!".

They both left the room, giving Eddie alone time with Loren, who fluttered her eyes open, feeling a sharp pain every time breathed.

Eddie pulled up the nearest chair to her bedside, held his wife's hand in his hand and kissed the top of it. He could not help the tears falling down from his eyes.

**Eddie:** "Lo?...babe..its me, I'm here."

She gripped his hand tightly, trying to smile, tears were rolling down her face. He continuously kissed the back of her hand.

**Eddie:** "I am so sorry for being such a jerk last night. I-I-I-Its my fault that you're here. I should have stayed with you today or none of this would have happened…I'm sorry,please forgive me baby.."

Loren smiled,let go of his hand and rubbed the side of his face with the back of her hand. She was trying her best to fight her eyes from closing, breathing in and out, heavily. Her heart rate and BP levels slowly dropping.

**Loren:** (quietly,very faint whisper)" I-I-I can't breathe, it h-h-hurts…."(BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Went the monitor.), Loren with one last breath. "I love you Eddie…."

**Eddie:** "OH NO! NO! NO! don't you dare leave me this way, Loren Duran!...oh my gosh!, " He got up and leaned over, kissing her lips over and over again. (breaking down in tears) "Loren! …please babe!..please fight this for us! f-f-for our kids!..Lo!...please stay with me!..I can't live without you…I love you so much Loren, please come back to me! ...Lo!."

Loren let go of his hand. For the third time that night, her vitals dropped to the point of almost flat lining as the nursing staff hurried to resuscitate her three more times. The miracle is, she is now in steady and stable condition.

The head of the nursing staff explained to Eddie that Loren has fallen into a deep coma with the possibility of waking up, but unfortunately not anytime soon. Eddie was completely and utterly devastated from this news. His body, numbed from this indescribable, excruciating pain that the love of his life, is temporarily gone. He misses Loren more than anything in the world and not being able to hold her in his arms and kiss her drove him crazy. All he wants is for her to wake up so they can raise their children together. The more he thought about it, the more it depressed him. He has not cried like a baby since the car accident that cause his mother's death. But Loren was his world and not being together, broke his heart into millions of pieces. He took a deep breath and wiped the tears as Pediatric nurse walked into the room with a baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

The day Loren and Eddie found out the sex of their babies,they decided to name their daughter, _Melodie _and their son, _Noah _

He gave the nurse a face hoping the baby in her arms is his child.

**Nurse:** "I presume you are Mr. Duran, the father?"

**Eddie:** (smiling to hear the good news), "that's me, Eddie."

His mood suddenly changed to from a sad and depressing to joyful and excited as the Nurse passed over his baby girl in Eddie's arms.

**Nurse:** "Congratulations Dad!,..let me introduce you to your baby girl…"

**Eddie:** "Melodie….. Her name is Melodie and may I ask where her twin brother, Noah is?"

The nurse's smile turned into a frown. "I'm sorry to be the barrier of bad news, Mr. Duran, as he was the weaker sibling, he did not survive, but fought a good fight"

Eddie was in frozen shock. He felt as if his universe and everything in it took a crash landing into his life. First, the love of his life is fighting through a coma and now this, his son is dead? How much bad news can a man take in one night? But then remembered he was carrying his daughter in his arms. It calmed him down and eased his pain.

As soon as Melodie opened her eyes,she let out a piercing screaming cry. Eddie began rubbing her back in a circular motion, giving her a gentle massage. She finally calmed down as he began to sing, '_Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star'_ And for the first time, she smiled at him. It was the most Beautiful, the most precious and breathtaking moment of his life. When Melodie smiled, it reminded him of Loren's smile. He kissed his daughter on the forehead.

**Eddie:** (whispering in her ear), " you will always be my little girl, I love you my Melodie, let me introduce you to the most beautiful woman in the world, your mom."

Eddie walked over to Loren's bed side, with the nurse, following him on stand by. "Loren, this is our daughter, Melodie, you should see her Lo, she is just as gorgeous as you…" (sniffling), "baby, I wish you could see her and hold her too. She has smiles just like you, one of the things I miss about you..I know you'll come back to me, Lo.."

Eddie returned Melodie to the nurse and walked with her to the nursery wing. He gave his daughter one last kiss. "See you soon, baby girl, Daddy loves you."

And then made his way downstairs to the waiting room to check on the family. As soon as he appeared they attacked him with a dozen and one questions. Eddie took a deep breath and held on strong, even though he could not help how he felt on the inside_. Heartbroken and devastated._

He updated the family with the current situation.

Everyone was speechless mixed with tears of joy and sorrow, pain and anguish. Nora bursted out in tears, echoed by Melissa and Adriana. Max was in shock. He knows exact roller coaster of emotions Eddie must be going through. Loren may be unconscious, but she was alive. Her heart is still beating, blood pressure and temperature is stable. She is anything but dead. But to hear, their his grandson fighting the good fight in his short little life was heartbreaking news. Poor Eddie, shows so much strength and bravery on the outside, but he knows that deep down inside, life without Loren will only leave him inconsolable to push away and close off when he knows he needs his friends and family the most.

Eddie returned to Loren's room as everyone decided to go home for the rest of the night. It was already two o'clock in the morning. He convinced the nursing staff for him to stay over as she was being transferred from the ICU to a private room per request of the Rock Star. Within a few days, Loren's room was filled with well-wishes from her fans. Everything from home made get well cards, balloons, various bouquets of flowers and stuffed animals.

**10 MONTHS LATER….**

Melissa was in her final decision to choosing between Ian and Adam. She wrote each of them a lettering explaining how each of them changed her life in every beautiful and amazing way. And as much as she wanted to choose one of them. A once in a life time opportunity to be directing and filming for the Travel Channel opened the door for her chance to live her dream as a Travelling Director. In other words, she choosing her dream career over love, broken promises and heart ache. She also told them she was not ready for a serious relationship and at the time of writing the letter, she was out side her hotel room, somewhere in Spain, watching the sun set. She bid her good-byes and well wishes for a happy and good life. And that she too will move on with her life.

Meanwhile, Eddie stepped outside Loren's room when he received an anonymous phone call.

**CALLER:** "I want to let you know, your son is alive….."


	8. PRELUDE

**_Loren woke up on a beautiful bed of sparkling green grass surrounded by the loveliest garden of Red Roses and blushing pink & white orchids. _**_Where am I? She thought to herself. Is this heaven?_**_ She picked up a red rose from the rose bush, closed her eyes and breathed in the sweetest of fragrances that tickled her senses. That is, until she was startled by the sound of the most beautiful voice. When she opened her eyes, a lady dressed in white sat down next to her. Her voice was as beautiful as her face and very familiar to the point of recognition…._**

**_Loren: "oh my goodness! Its you!...you're Eddie's mom, Katy Duran!..WOW!..you are more beautiful than he described you to be."_**

**_Katy smiled, wiping the tears from her eyes and gave Loren a hug._**

**_Katy: "You, my dear, are so sweet for telling me that."_**

**_Loren: (shyly) "Thanks Mrs. Duran"_**

**_Katy: "as you are, Loren Duran, my beautiful daughter-in-law, a more than perfect woman I could ever ask for and more for my son.", She held Loren's face in between her hands, helplessly smiling at her. "You know Loren, I am so happy that Eddie is happy because of you. "_**

**_Katy gave Loren another hug._**

**_Loren: (blushing) "Thanks Mrs. Duran."_**

**_Katy: "oh c'mon Loren, you know you can call me Katy or mom would be even greater you know? I miss hearing it"._**

**_Loren : "Thanks…ummm…..Mom, " (now confused), "so, can I ask you Am I …dead?..How did I get here?... And why are you here with me?"_**

**_Katy: "Shhh..my dear, calm down and your questions will be answered."_**

**_Katy clapped her hands and a Ipad magically appeared out of nowhere and into her hands. She scrolled down down the screen and tapped on Google Earth* typed in specific keywords and clicked on the link that led her to a live video coverage of what looks like a hospital room with people surrounding their loved one who was lying on the bed. Katy zoomed up to a more up close and personal view of these people in detail. The she pointed at a man sitting on a the chair by his loved one's bedside, crying. The man was Katy's son al so known as Loren's husband, Eddie._**

**_Eddie was holding a baby girl in his arms, is that their daughter, Melodie?_**

**_Loren began tearing up. "is that Eddie and my baby girl, Melodie?"_**

**_Katy: (smiling and sniffling), "yes. That is your daughter and she is gorgeous like her Mama."_**

**_Loren: " (still confused), "but I don't understand if I am not dead, why am I up here with you and my body is on….earth?"_**

**_Katy: "the point of me showing this is my message to you, my son needs you Loren, you've been in a coma for 10 months and he has been by your side with your daughter visiting you everyday for the past 10 months…it is time for you to come back to him, your children, family and friends.. Eddie has been going through an inconsolable misery. Even Max cannot break through him. He keeps trying but once Eddie is in this kind of pain, he closes off and pushes away. Max was the same way when I was gone. Eddie stayed strong for the both of them. But with you, you brought him out in a way like the way I use do. Believe Lo, I have met his girlfriends in the past and what he thought was LOVE, but none can compare to you. You, my dear, are his true love and soul mate for life. And you coming back to him will make him complete."_**

**_Loren broke down feeling the pain and the hurt that Eddie has been going through. _**_My poor hubby….I am so sorry for leaving you the way I did..but how did I end up in the hospital and in a 10 month coma?_

**_As if Katy was reading her mind, she took Loren by the hand and the peaceful yet quiet garden scene changed into Loren and Eddie's secret place in a snap of a finger. Could this be the scene of the crime?_**

_(((FLASH BACK)))_

_Loren waited anxiously at the time and location as instructed by the anonymous texter. That's when she heard an unpleasant voice._

_VOICE: "HELLO LITTLE GIRL!"_

_Loren turned around in surprise to see…_

_Loren: "Chloe Carter?!...What the heck are you doing here?"_

_Chloe: "Now is that a proper way to talk to an old friend?"_

_Loren's labor pain became stronger, she can feel the contractions getting closer as she began to feel the blood dripping down her legs._

_Chloe: "ANYWAYS KID!..I want you to know that Eddie belongs to me and only me!"_

_She began to flash engagement ring in her face and continued walking circles around her._

_Chloe: (shouting), "UNTIL YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! YOU'VE STOLEN MY LIFE AND YOU ARE GOING TO PAY THE CONSEQUENCES.!"_

_Chloe took out a lead pipe from her purse flashing an evil look in her eyes._

_Loren: " You're the one who cheated and lied and you killed Eddie's mom and you think after all that, he'd take you back?! YOU ARE DELUSIONAL!"_

_Chloe:"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE TWERP?!"_

_Loren: "GET IT THROUGH YOUR BRAIN! YOU AND EDDIE WILL NEVER HAPPEN EVER AGAIN!"_

_Chloe glaring at Loren and her belly._

_Chloe: "YOU KNOW WHAT?!... YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS DELUSIONAL?!..MIGHT I ADD PATHETIC THINKING EDDIE WOULD WANT YOUR LOSER CHILDREN YOU NO EXCUSE FOR A CHARITY CASE!... YOU PROBABLY BONED SOME RANDOM GUY AND PLAYED IT OFF AS EDDIE'S SO YOU CAN KEEP HIM TO YOURSELF!"_

_Loren: "WHY ARE YOU BLAMING YOUR MISERY ON ME! ITS NOT MY FAULT HE DUMPED YOU! "_

_Chloe: "YES IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU DWEEBY VALLEY GIRL, IF I'M NOT HAPPY, WHY SHOULD YOU DESERVE HAPPINESS…EDDIE WILL REALIZE THE TRUE LOSER YOU ARE AND DIVORCE YOU!"_

_Chloe,at this point was pissed off, that she began to strike her down on the chest with that lead pipe._

_Loren: "CHLOOOOEEEE!...NOOOOOOO!..PLEASE!...P-P-P-LEASE DON'T HURT ME!...THE BABIES ARE COM-!"_

_Loren let out a piercing scream of pain, losing her balance as she fell down on the ground. Chloe stood there laughing to see a pregnant woman fall down the way she did and continued to strike her on the side of her throat. She also ignored the heavy bleeding down her legs. Chloe was grossed out by the sight but shrugged the thought away._

_Chloe: (evil snickering)," NOW YOU WILL NEVER EVER SING AGAIN YOU LITTLE LOSER!_

_She gave Loren one last kick on the side of the stomach as Loren began to tumble down the hill. At the same moment in time, Katy Duran swooped down from under Loren as they rolled down the hill together. Loren and the babies were saved for the time being._

_((((((((((((END FLASH BACK)))))))_

**_Loren looked over at Katy, they were both in tears._**

**_Loren: (sniffling), "You saved me and my babies?"_**

**_Katy nodded. "Yes. I did. I would never ever let anyone harm you and my grandchildren. I am here to protect you, Eddie and my unborn grandchildren. I wanted you to see the truth for yourself. That woman, Chloe deserves a lifetime in solitude._**

**_Loren: "she killed you too you know and still went after Eddie for his fame and fortune."_**

**_Katy: "I know sweetie, I know and you coming back will bring justice and peace for all of you. That girl will never harm you ever again._**

**_Loren went back to Katy's ipad. "How come I don't see my son, Noah?..Is he OK? What happened to him?"_**

**_Katy: "Noah is in good hands and the person who found him will return him to you and Eddie. Again, your reason to return to Eddie, so what do you say?"_**

**_Katy and Loren returned to the garden of peace and serenity. She realized that the gates of heaven was a distance away and there was a huge line._**

**_Katy noticed Loren looking over there. "yeah. It is quite a never ending line and St. Peter can be a tough guy if he wants to be."_**

**_Loren: "so my guess is that my name is not on the top of the list yet, huh?_**

**_Katy: "beautiful as you are wise, my dear and you are correct. So are you ready to come home?..all you gotta do is close your eyes and think of home"_**

**_Loren: (eyes half closed), "like Dorothy from the 'Wizard of Oz' *?"_**

**_Katy: "haha! Something like that but without a magic wand but please promise me that you continue to bring out the best out of my son like the way you do and do not let him forget who's the boss?"_**

**_Loren: "you got it mama Katy"_**

**_Katy: "I love you so..so much Loren. Please tell your mom, she's got a good man in her hands and that Max should stay away from electrical wires Ok?"_**

**_Loren began to cry again as she gave Katy one last heart felt hug, whispering, "Til we meet again Mama Katy..I love you and thank you so much.."_**

**_Katy smiled and blew her a kiss as Katy's silhouette faded into thin air….._**

**_AND SO CHAPTER ONE BEGINS AS LOREN SHOWS THE FIRST SIGN OF CONSCIOUSNESS.….._**


	9. Chapter ONE-REUNITED

Eddie stepped out of Loren's room to answer an anonymous phone call.

**Eddie:** "Hello?"

**CALLER:** "I want to let you know your son is alive"

**Eddie:** "What the?...where is my son?!..Why do you have my son?!"

**CALLER:** "meet me at the Café in one hour and your questions will be answered"

**Eddie:** "I repeat! ... where is my so-?"

**CALLER:** "one hour Mr. Duran!"

-click-

Eddie felt a rise of anger and frustration growing inside of him wondering who this caller may be. But his main concern was his son, Noah. _The question is Who and why would anyone want to do this to him and Loren? _ He thought to himself. But the peak of his worries was Loren waking up anytime soon and his explanation of their kidnapped son and the last thing he needs is Adele* being blasted for the rest of his life or even worse of a thought, _what if she wants to divorce me? ...when she wakes up, I will tell her the truth that our son has been kidnapped. Oh god! Either way, I will soon be a dead man…._

Eddie's thoughts was interrupted by an adorable voice and a tugging on his shirt as he looked down at a pair of hazel-green eyes and a smile, mumbling words.

**VOICE OF A LITTLE GIRL:** "Unca Eddie! Unca Eddie!"

Eddie smiled at her. "Yes. Princess Penelope."

Penelope grabbed Eddie by the hand as they entered the room with her pointing at the bed where Loren was lying down.

**Penelope:** "Auntie Lo!..she wake up!..her hand moved Unca Eddie..look!.."

_D-day comes early for me! He thought to himself._

Eddie was confused at first until he noticed Loren's fingers slowly wiggling as he quickly walked to Loren's bedside.

_Please Lo, please come back to me babe….._

Penelope who recently watched, '_Disney's Sleeping Beauty'_* on DVD, was watching Eddie with awe and anticipation in her eyes.

**Penelope:** (giggled), "Kiss Auntie Lo like sleepy princess movie..kiss her Uncle Eddie"

He turned his head to face Penelope and flashed her a wink and smile as he hovered over and gave Loren a kiss on the lips.

A few minutes later, Loren fluttered her eyes open, smiling at Eddie. She slowly sat up, wrapped her arms around him, never letting go.

Penelope squealed excitedly, jumping up and down. "YAY! Auntie Lo wake up!:"

Eddie was stunned speechless of what just happened. His wife is awake. Tears of joy were running down his eyes.. He could not help but smile as they were locked in a lingering embrace.

**Eddie:** "Oh my goodness Lo!...," (he started kissing her up and down her neckline), "how I miss you so ..so much!", (in between kisses), "I love you Lo," (and onto her lips), "..so..so much..you have no idea"

**Loren:** (teary-eyed and smiling, whispering), "I love you too Eddie…"

Eddie wiped the tears from her eyes as they continued hugging and kissing each other slowly leading into a long awaited make-out session.

Just then, Nora, who was carrying 10 month Melodie passed her down to Max, who was followed by Adriana and Phil, pushing 10 month old PJ, their son , in his stroller. Eddie saw the family in the corner of his eye, gently pulling away from his wife.

Nora and Adriana running to Loren, on the other side of the bed.

**Adriana:** "LOREN! You're awake!..OMG! I miss you so much sissy!" She broken down in tears of joy as she gave Loren a hug.

**Nora:** "LOREN!..oh my precious girl!..I can't believe it you came back to us!...you came back to..us!...I love you so much Lo!...so much!"

**Loren:** (sniffling) "I love you too Mom, all of you.."Adriana took a step back so that Nora can give Loren a hug.

Max, who was overwhelmed with happiness to see Loren awake and smiling, walked over to her and passed Melodie in her arms.

**Max:** "Loren, meet your daughter, Melodie".

Loren was in awe holding Melodie in her arms for the very first time.

**Loren:** (smiling), "Oh my goodness!..She is soooo beautiful."

Melodie was suddenly peaceful in her mother's arms as she knew who her mom is. The baby girl cooed and smiled at Loren.

It was the most precious moment for Eddie and the family to have witness until Loren looked over at Eddie.

**Loren:** "Where's my Noah?"

Just as Eddie was about to answer Loren, his phone began ringing.

_Phew!_ he thought to himself. _saved by a phone call! _

Eddie excused himself to Loren and the family that he will take call, outside the room and answered the phone. "Hello?"

**CALLER:** " I changed my mind Mr. Duran, I am here at the hospital lobby with your son, meet me here right now."

-click-

Eddie rushed down the hall and made a turn at the corridor in the main lobby of the hospital, shocked to see a familiar face...


	10. Chapter Two-SURPRISE! SURPRISE!

_Eddie rushed down the hall and made a turn at the corridor in the main lobby of the hospital, shocked to see a familiar face..._

S2-CHAPTER 2 –"SURPRISE! SURPRISE!"

**Eddie:** "What the…Lia?!…seriously?..how in the…HOW COULD YOU?!"

A Blond woman dressed in plaid shirt with black jeans came running towards Eddie happy to see him.

Sh attempted to give him a hug but Eddie took a side step and lightly pushed her away.

**Eddie:** Lia?!..how could you?!..why did you take my son away from me and Loren?!"

Lia taken aback, in shock. "Eddie, what are you talking about?!..you have a son?"

**Eddie:** "stop lying to me and tell me, WHERE IS MY SON?!"

**Lia:** "seriously Eddie! I have no idea where your so—"

Eddie had a feeling she was lying to him when they were interrupted by deep voice.

"BUT I DO!"

Eddie and Lia turned to face a man in a business suit.

**Eddie:** "Oh my go-! …what the heck are you doing here?"

**MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE IN THE VALLEY….**

Melissa came home to a living room of rose petals and candle lights and a note that was left on the side table by the front door: it read: _open ME!_

She smiled to herself as she opened the card: _follow the path of rose petals to the kitchen for a surprise…. ;)_

Melissa did as instructed and followed the rose petals to the kitchen to find….

**Melissa:** (squealing with excitement), "OMG! IAN!"

**Ian:** "Welcome home baby!…dam! I miss you!…"

She ran to him and jumped into arms and they attacked one another in a deep passionate kiss.

**Melissa:** "geez. Just when you thought I was going to feel some "Molly Ringwald*" up in here…"

**Ian:** (confused), "Molly Ringwald*?"

Melissa: "ahhh…invisible high school girl, family forgets her on her birthday…popular guy asks her to the Prom?…..Pretty in Pink?"

Ian:…

**Melissa:** "nevermind babe. I still love you.."

**Ian:** (suddenly alert,he's been waiting for her to finally say it),"Can you say again for me?…"

**Melissa:** "I…love…you Ian.."

That's when he dropped on one knee with a dopey smile on his face,popping open a little black box.

**Ian:** "Make me the happiest man on earth, will you marry me?"

BACK TO THE HOSPITAL, IN LOREN'S ROOM…

Loren and family, gathered around Melodie, in adoration as Melodie comfortably sat on Loren's lap, mumbling sounds like she was singing and playing her toy keyboard.

**Nora:** "She looks exactly like you when you were 10 months old, Loren, except you were loud and crying most of the time."

**Loren:** "yeah. but she has the most precious smile like you Mom and she has Eddie's eagle shaped eyes….its so piercing..so brown….kinda reminds me of…."

Loren shyly looked up at Max with a smile in reflection of the dream she had about her. "like her grandmother, Katy."

Max could not help but to agree with Loren because it is true that Melodie has features of Katy. Some times, it was hard for him to look at Melodie because he can feel this indescribable loving spirit growing inside of her.

Melodie has already inherited the gift of music and not afraid to show off her rock star talent. Suddenly, she stopped playing with her keyboard at the same time, searching the room for her dad, moving her mouth slowly as she were trying to speak out the word…

"Da-da?" she squeaked.

Everyone looked at her and at each other in surprise,even Penelope heard her say it as she looked over at Melodie. Penelope whispered something in Adriana's ear and they left the room to go the restroom. While Phil took the stroller with a sleeping PJ and decided to take a walk around the Hospital.

**Loren:** "Oh my gosh!… Did she just say Dada?"

**Nora:** "I believe so!…where is your husband by the way?"

**Max:** "that is an excellent question, where is my son?"

Loren turned Melodie's entire body to face her. The little girl giggled and hugged her mom. "baby girl, did you just say 'da-da?' ?"

Melodie repeated herself. "daddadadadadada!"

Loren was so happy, she gave her daughter a huge bear hug and kissed her forehead. "Good question little one, where is dada?"

Just then, Eddie came entering the room, huffing and puffing, trying to catch his breath.

**Eddie:** "I got good news and bad news."

He was about to explain himself when Melodie turned around in recognition of him and smiled, reaching out for him. "DADA!'" she squeaked. "dadadadadaada!"

Eddie happily walked over to her and picked her up.

**Eddie:** "awwww..did my baby girl just speak her first word?"

Melodie slipped into his arms,leaning her head on his shoulder and grabbing hold on his ear and rubbing on it.

Loren nodded happily. "yes she did. That's all she's been saying for like the past 10 minutes or so. Now where is my Noah? And what is this good news/bad news you were about to tell us?"

**Eddie:** (taking a deep breath), "Loren,there's something you need to know about our son…."

Eddie took another deep breath as he started to explain himself when….

"NO! Let me tell her the truth!" echoed a voice that entered the room behind him. Eddie turned around to to see…

**Loren:** (surprised mixed with confusion), "Tyler Rorke?…what the….." she then turned to face Eddie, "Eddie what the heck is going on here?!…and what about our son?!.."

Eddie shot a glare at Tyler as if he was to pounce him, but Max held me back.

There was a dead silence filled the room until Loren finally spoke up.

**Loren:** (her blood and heart rate rising as the machine began to beep), "CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!…I WANT TO KNOW NOW!…"

**Tyler:** "Loren, please forgive me for what I am about to tell you but…"

**Loren:** "but what?!…"

**Tyler:** " I am your brother through our father….Trent Mic..Mic.."

Nora and Loren exchanged a look of shock, (Tate girls in unison)

"Trent McCall?"

Eddie and Max were just a surprised too.

**Tyler:** (turning to Nora), "Look. Ms. Tate. I apologize for dropping this bomb on the both of you but..its true. Trent McCall came to my apartment earlier this morning asking me about you and when I asked why..he told me that Loren Tate…"

**Eddie:** "ahem…"

**Tyler:** (rolled his eyes at Eddie and corrected himself), "I'm sorry..let me start over again, that Loren Duran is my sister."

**Loren:** (blood and heart rate rising up again,), "OK. Hold up. Wait a minute. So You and I have the same father but from another mother, but what does this got to do with our son?.."

Eddie started to open his mouth to speak, but once again, he was interrupted by another voice who entered the room.

"I KNOW WHO HAS YOUR SON!…"

Everyone in the room faced the man in the business suit who had this evil, sinister smile on his face. He was followed by a middle aged woman who look as she stepped out those Make over shows. The woman was carrying a 10 month old baby boy who was peacefully sleeping on her shoulder, grabbing onto her ear. But there was something about this woman's face that was so familiar, even Tyler Rorke was shocked speechless.

**Tyler:** "Jackie?!…Jackie Kowalski?!.."

_*that's all for now friends, THANK YOU so much for the positive feedback. What an inspiration to keep writing. ^_^ I know this Chapter is probably may not live up to any one's expectations of it. But if ya want to know Trent and Jackie's explanation, its coming on Chapter 3...*_


	11. Author's Note

CHAPTER 3 s currently in writing process as I am still trying to figure out the WHO?,WHAT?,WHY? AND HOW is everyone (meaning the 3 surprise characters) are connected to each other and to Loren & Eddie and the ULTIMATUM to get Noah back.

**WILL EDDIE TAKE THE RISK AT HIS MARRIAGE (that will unfortunately include...CHLOE CARTER *cue PSYCHO theme music*)**

**TO SAVE HIS SON ? **

** *DUN! DUN! DUN!***

**THIRSTY FOR MORE?**

**HOLLAR BACK if ya want CHAPTER 3 POSTED BY THE END OF WEEKEND..**

**(no promises, but YES. it can happen! )**

** thank you for the overwhelming flow of positive feedback! i love you all xoxo! PEACE!**


	12. Chapter Three-The ULTIMATUM

_LAST TIME ON HH: Everyone in the room faced the man in the business suit who had this evil, sinister smile on his face. He was followed by a middle aged woman who look as she stepped out those Make over shows. The woman was carrying a 10 month old baby boy who was peacefully sleeping on her shoulder, grabbing onto her ear. But there was something about this woman's face that was so familiar, even Tyler Rorke was shocked speechless. _

**_Tyler:_**_ "Jackie?!…Jackie Kowalski?!.."_

**S2-CHAPTER 3-THE ULTIMATUM!**

***THIS COMMOTION WAS GOING ON PRIOR, THE MAN IN THE BUSINESS SUIT ENTERING THE ROOM***

**Jackie:** (with her casual sunny attitude): "Tyler, honey, how are you doin?"

**Tyler:** (turning towards Jackie): "I could ask you the same question and what the heck are you doing with this baby?!"

**Loren**: (not only confused, but growing impatient and frustrated), "CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!..."

She forgot that all these wires on her body was attached to a machine as it detected her BP and heart rate levels to slowly rise up.

**-Jackie and Tyler talking…-**

**Jackie:** "this nice man offered to pay me a Hollywood style make-over if I watched his kid and followed him here to the hospi—"

**Tyler:**( rolling his eyes,carelessly at Jackie), "that's nice Jackie, (He turned back to Loren.) "anyways, Loren…."

-**The room was filled with so much noise, it felt like a war zone going on.-**

**Eddie:** "Noah has been kida—"

**Loren:** (in panic mode): "OH MY GOSH?!...WHAT THE..WHO IN THE…HOW DID THIS HAPPENED EDDIE?!"

**Max and Nora:** (exchanging a look of shock), "Kidnapped?!….you told us he was dead!…"

The machine started to beep.

**Loren:** "my son was d-d-d-ead?!…WHAT THE…?! Now he has been KIDNAPPED!…EDDIE WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!…OH MY GOSH!..MY BABY BOY!…"

(beep! beep! beep!**)**

**Max:** "What the hell is going on Eddie?!…are you telling us Noah has been kidnapped these past 10 months when we were all grieving his death?!"

**Loren**: "he's been gone for the past 10 months and you never told me?!…OH MY….oh my go-!"

**(beeeeeeeep!)**

Nora went to Loren and held her close, calming her down with a gentle back rub when suddenly, she got up from Loren's side, her anger rising and became possessive as the man started to walk towards Loren's bed as the man in the business suit with the sinister smile walked in her room. Suddenly, as if on timing, both Melodie and Noah woke up, crying out hysterically.

**Tyler:** "…..the reason why I am here was to warn you that…."

**MAN IN BUSINESS SUIT**: (laid back,smiling casually,enters Loren's room): "Don't worry everyone, JR. here will be alright. He's in good hands, right? Ms. Kowalski?"

Jackie nodded yes with a smile, completely clueless of the situation, little did she know that the baby boy is the son of her daughter's ex-fiance, Eddie Duran.

He smiled back at Jackie as he walked toward Nora attempted to give her a hug.

**Nora**: (infuriated) "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE TRENT?!"

**TRENT:** "here to visit my daughter, of course with a little favor,"

Melodie and Noah continued to let out piercing cries. Jackie shifted Noah from left to right, but he was too fussy to even go to back to sleep. Meanwhile, Melodie, in the arms of Eddie, was also refusing to be shifted from right to left. She was reaching out for Loren as the machine began to make multiple beeps. Loren's vitals were obviously crashing.

Tyler was the first one who called it out.

**Tyler:** "OH MY GOSH LOREN!"…

Eddie who was just as frustrated at the sight of Loren's father, rushed over to Loren's side. Melodie and Noah were both screaming out in tears.

**Eddie**: (stressing out in panic mode), "Oh no! no! no!...not again..please tell me this is not happening again!"

A few minutes later, the nurses came rushing in, shouting to clear the way as they resuscitate Loren back to life. A few minutes after that, Loren was back in a stable condition but once again "COMA MODE".

Meanwhile, Nora continued to scold her "husband", Trent. Max was standing behind her, trying to calm her down, but it was too late, she was on fire.

**Nora:** "DO YOU SEE WHAT DAMAGE YOU HAVE CAUSED RIGHT NOW BY YOUR PRESENCE?!...SERIOUSLY?!...TELL ME THE TRUTH!...WHY ARE YOU HERE TRENT?!"

**Trent:** (again with his casual, laid back attitude), "first off, Nora, please calm down.."

**Nora:** "CALM DOWN?!...YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?! …DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?! MY DAUGHTER WOKE UP FROM A 10 MONTH COMA AND NOW HAS FALLEN BACK INTO ANOTHER COMA?!..AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER ' YOUR DAUGHTER' YOU ARE FOURTEEN YEARS TOO LONG AND TOO LATE TO CLAIM HER AS 'YOUR DAUGHTER'"

**Trent**: "to tell you the truth Nora, when I found out about Loren in the hospital, I wanted to make sure she was alright, after all, I am her dad….."

This time Max was pissed off as Nora was bursted out in tears, Tyler who was standing by her, took the action to comfort Nora despite Eddie's glaring eyes on him.

"EXCUSE ME, TRENT, IF YOU DID NOT HEAR IT ONCE, YOU WILL HEAR IT AGAIN, YOU ARE 14 YEARS TOO LATE to deserve to be called, 'a DAD'. TELL ME, WHAT KIND OF A MAN WOULD WALK OUT THE MOST PRECIOUS PAIR OF WOMEN THE WAY YOU DID AND COME BACK FOURTEEN YEARS LATER AS IF NOTHING HAPPENED?!"

**TRENT**:….

That's when Jackie spoke up as she finally caught up with the situation. She recognized Eddie Duran, who was too emotionally distressed to say or do anything right now, holding his daughter closely watching Loren hoping she would wake up again. She now just realized that the baby in her arms was Eddie's son. She knew there was a familiar resemblance to Eddie Duran. But she was not sure. That's why she decided to speak.

**Jackie**: (stuttering: "H-H-He said something about debt problems and needing ….."

**Nora:** "SO THE REASON THAT BROUGHT YOU BACK TO LOS ANGELES,IS FOR MONEY, HUH?...YOU ARE NOT HERE TO COME SEE OR CARE ABOUT LOREN, YOU'RE HERE SO YOU CAN TRICK HER INTO GIVING YOU SOME KIND OF LOAN FOR YOUR DEBT PROBLEMS?!...WHAT?!..NOW THAT SHE IS A RISING ROCK STAR!...GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE TRENT!"…

** Trent:** (protesting to explain himself): "But Nora!...I-I-I- could really use a lo—"

**MAX:** "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, BEFORE WE GET SECURITY TO KICK YOU ASS OUT HERE! GO!"

Trent may have surrendered the truth, but this war just started,

**Trent:** "by the way, in case you are wondering, Yes. The baby in Jackie's arms, is your grandson."

Trent stormed out of the room grabbing Jackie by the arms, as she was holding Noah as Tyler bolted out of the room to get them back. Raising more questions about his estranged Father.

MEANWHILE, Loren found herself at the scene of the crime, her and Eddie's "secret place." As she followed the sound of familiar voices.

**-LOREN IN DREAM MODE-**

((((_Chloe:"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE TWERP?!"_

_Loren: "GET IT THROUGH YOUR BRAIN! YOU AND EDDIE WILL NEVER HAPPEN EVER AGAIN!"_

_Chloe glaring at Loren and her belly. _

_Chloe: "YOU KNOW YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS DELUSIONAL?!..MIGHT I ADD PATHETIC THINKING EDDIE WOULD WANT YOUR CHILDREN YOU NO EXCUSE FOR CHARITY! YOU PROBABLY BONED SOME RANDOM GUY AND PLAYED IT OFF AS EDDIE'S SO YOU CAN KEEP HIM TO YOURSELF!"_

_Loren: "WHY ARE YOU BLAMING YOUR MISERY ON ME! ITS NOT MY FAULT! "_

_Chloe: "YES IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU DWEEBY VALLEY GIRL, IF I'M NOT HAPPY, WHY SHOULD YOU DESERVE HAPPINESS…EDDIE WILL REALIZE YOUR PATHETIC NESS AND LEAVE YOU!?:"_

_Chloe,at this point was pissed off, that she began to stike her down on the chest with that lead pipe. ))))_

**_-END DREAM-_**

The room was filled with a shocked silence at the words that just came out of Trent's mouth, when everyone was startled by Loren woke up screaming out,

_"CHLOOOOEEEE!...NOOOOOOO!..PLEASE!...P-P-P-LEASE DON'T HURT ME!...THE BABIES ARE COM-!"_

Eddie, Max and Nora came rushing to Loren's side as Loren slowly sat up, rubbing on her stomach,sweating profusely and breathing heavily. They were all looking at the monitor, which was lightly beeping.

**Nora:** "Loren, sweetie…take your time and breahe it out…" coaching her to breathe in and out.

**Eddie:** (while holding Melodie, but Melodie wanted Loren, so Eddie gently passed her onto Loren's lap). "Loren?..you just screamed out Chloe...can you tell us what happened?"

**Loren:** "I was at our secret place and Chloe was there as if she was waiting for me. She started yelling at me…that I stole her life and then…and then…she had…she h-h-h-ad this pipe and she s-s-s-she hit on m-m-m-y…."

She started to cry, she picked up Melodie and held on to her as if she like was a doll.

Eddie held Loren close in his arms and kissed her cheek and onto her forehead, stroking her back gently.

**Eddie:** ".Shhh…Lo, its alright ..I'm here..okay…shhh…"

Just then, Tyler came back with Trent, Jackie and….

"SURPRISE! SURPRISE EDDIE! MISSED ME?!"

**Eddie:** (pissed off): "CHLOE?! WHAT THE HELL.?!"…

Chloe walked towards Eddie, attempting to give him a hug but Eddie pushed her back with all his might., hovering over Loren.

She then turned to Loren with a fake sympathic smile on her face.

Chloe: ( sarcastically), "VALLEY GIRL? …YOU'RE ALIVE?!...UUGGGH!.." She noticed Loren still attached to all these wires and went to grab one, "hmmph!,,this should be easy, all I have to do is…"

Max immediately snatched her hand away from the wires as Chloe turned towards him.

"Well. Well. Well. If it isn't my favorite father-in-law…how are you Max?"

**Max:** "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE CHLOE…NO BODY WANTS YOU IN THIS ROOM!"

Just then, Noah started to cry again, echoed by Melodie, she was crying too. Chloe was annoyed at this point.

**Chloe:** "MOM!...WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE BABY UP…OH MY GOSH! THIS CHILD HAS NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN CRY CRY CRY ALL DAY AND NIGHT FOR THE PAST 10 MONTHS! SHUT HIM UP MOTHER!"

As soon as he heard the words coming out of Chloe's mouth, he charged at Chloe, pushing her out of the way, attempting to grab Noah away from Jackie, when Chloe got up as fast as she could blocked him from taking his son.

**Eddie:** "GET OUT OF THE WAY, CHLOE, I WANT MY SON!"

**Chloe**: (evil snickering), "Not so fast, Eddie!, the only way you'll get your son back, is one simple favor…"

**Eddie**: (took a deep breath, afraid of what is about to happen)" and what would that be Chloe?"

** Chloe:** "We are doing the Remake of "Grease" per request of Ozbourne Silver"

** Eddie:** "OH HELL NO CHLOE. I will not repeat will not do any kind of movie, especially, if its "GREASE" with you."

**Chloe:** "Oh really Eddie?..I'm surprised at you…I thought you'd do anything for…our son..haha!..at least, that's what the media will think. I can see the headlines now…Rock star Eddie Duran chooses charity case, Loren Tate, the so called wife, over his and …..gorgeous Super Model, Chloe Carter.!"

And then, Eddie had an idea as if he and Tyler had some kind of mutual argreement. Tyler ,for some reason, was also waiting for Chloe's confession.

Eddie then, turned to Loren, who was still trying to grasp the understanding of what's going on. At first, confused but now gets the fact that Chloe was behind this.

" Baby, please forgive me this." And then back at Chloe, "Fine Chloe, I'll do the movie with you but with this ultimatum.."

**Chloe:** (with the assumption he said yes), "Really Eddie?!...oh my gosh! Thank you so much! …you will not regret this! I can't wait till we starting fil—"

**Eddie**: "Oh don't you get your hopes all high and mighty babe, I did not say YES OR NO to doing this movie with you or not. I am offering an ultimatum."

**Chloe:** "Fine. What do you want to know?"

**Eddie**: THE TRUTH!...now that I'm not blind, its easy to for me to see through you and your lies."

**Chloe:** ' (changing the subject as she walked over to Tyler), "You know, I don't understand why you are interrogating me, when Tyler could be just as involved."

** Eddie:** "stop changing the subject, Chloe and TELL ME THE DAM TRUTH!NOW!..."

**Chloe**: "Ok. Ok. Yes. I was involved. I planned everything from the day your (air quotes), so-called wife tumbled all the way down the hill. It was the most hilarious sight ever, never thought a fat girl..could do that and then, when the ambulance came, I followed them to the hospital, snuck in through the back,went upstairs to the nursery and I took the little brat and can you believe that I got away with it?! for 10 months!...YES. EDDIE..I DID IT! I ATTEMPTED TO KILL YOUR LOSER WIFE AND CHILDREN!"

A few minutes later, Tyler got up from his chair as he was listening to Chloe's confession, approaching her with the surprise of her life.

**_* I know not everyone in a disagreement with me of Tyler and Loren being siblings through their father, Trent McCall. But I see potential in him as something great. So what is this surprise he has for Chloe...bwhahaha! I guess you'll just have to read on, wait and see...*_**

.


	13. Author's Note II

_FIRST, I APOLOGIZE for the delay for this Chapter as I have been SUPER BUSY and with a Christmas Concert coming up too. Rehearsal is going to be late night and yeah. you know how it is when you are part of a Church Choir._

_SECONDLY, I am not sure if this will PASS OR FAIL me . But I am giving myself a C + (plus) of an effort. Now that the truth has been revealed. And as you know, Eddie loves Loren, so EXPECT "LEDDIE MOMENTS" to come. Yes. I know I put him through hell and back, so he will definitely deserve some LOVIN...( these two are going to ROLE PLAY A SCENE FROM THE NOTEBOOK, don't know switch one yet.)_

_Anyways, I did not know the things I write until I re-read again and find myself utterly surprised how I am about to twist Tyler into the once upon a time BAD BOY to..._

_well. if ya wanna know...just wait and see...my writing HIGH is back!...hopefully, I can draft this coming Chapter by tonight, so it can be posted sometime tomorrow._

_THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR LOVE, SUPPORT AND POSITIVE FEEDBACK, its means the world to me. keep it coming, so I can keep on writing...You all inspire me!_

_xoxo! PEACE!_

_A * (yes. I am "A" ^_- but this is a non-PLL sign off, the first letter of my name does start with the A. LOL. )_


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE III

_HEY ALL! i am going to be out of town for the holiday into the weekend, but I'll be back Monday feeling good and REFRESHED writing for everyday for you, come Monday, 11/26!_

_ARE YOU READY?!_

_Thank you to one and all for your love & support and your incredible POSITIVE feedback! it means the world to me!..you all are FANTABULOUSLY AWESOME! and I LOVE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU for your inspiration and encouragement. keep it coming and I'll be on writing. ^_^_

_Have a wonderful and blessed Thanksgiving to you and your loved ones. _

_xoxox! _

_much love & peace,_

_A*_


	15. CHAPTER FOUR-THE UNSUNG HERO

_**Chloe**__: "Ok. Ok. Yes. I was involved. I planned everything from the day your (air quotes), so-called wife tumbled all the way down the hill. It was the most _ _hilarious sight ever, never thought a fat girl could do that and then, when the ambulance came, I followed them to the hospital, snuck in through the back,went upstairs to the nursery and I took the little brat and can you believe that I got away with it?!...YES. EDDIE..I DID IT! I ATTEMPTED TO KILL _ _YOUR LOSER WIFE AND CHILDREN.."_

_A few minutes later, Tyler got up from his chair as he was listening to Chloe's confession, approaching her with the surprise of her life._

**S2-CHAPTER 4 –"THE UNSUNG HERO."**

Just as Max and Eddie was about to call the LAPD on Chloe, Tyler straight up pulled out a golden badge hidden from underneath in his black jacket pocket and flashed it in Chloe's face.

**Tyler:** (he turned to Eddie with reassurance in his voice), "Don't worry Eduardo, I got this….." and turned to face Chloe.

**Tyler:** "Chloe Carter or should I say, Cynthia Kowalski, by order of the Los Angeles Police Department, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Loren Tate Duran and her then unborn babies and also for the kidnapping of Noah Duran."

He took Chloe by the wrists as the hand cuffs made a loud click.

Another shocking moment filled the room, not only did Chloe confess to attempted murder of Loren and her then unborn babies, but also for the kidnapping of Noah Duran, who was amazingly relaxed with Eddie. Melodie and Noah who finally calmed down and peacefully asleep in each of their parents' arms.

But Tyler was working under cover for the LAPD?

**Chloe:** (in shock), "What the heck Tyler?!...since when did you become a cop?...you hate cops!"

**Tyler:** "well babe. Times change. People change too and ya what, while you spend the rest of your life behind bars, I'll be loving my life even more."

**Chloe**: "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS ME, TY?!...I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME?! AND THAT YOU'D NEVER BETRAY ME THIS WAY!...TYLER!..PLEASE?!..TAKE BACK THE ARREST AND  
SET ME FREE! I'M PROMISE I'LL BE GOOD!"

A few minutes later, a few of Tyler's undercover guys who were in disguise as nurses and hosptial staff as they took Chloe away.

**Tyler:** "And one more thing, Chlo,"…  
**Chloe**: (snapping as she kicking and screaming, fighting these guys to leave her alone): 'WHAT?!"

**Tyler:** "Loren is my sister and I'd do anything to start over again and be the Best Big Brother ever, that is, if she'd let her brother be part of her life, Eddie? Max? Nora? What do you say? Can I be part of this family?."

Although Loren was feeling very overwhelmed of everything that has happened in one night with the arrest of Chloe's and her confession. Her focus was not about being angry or any kind of negative energy. In fact, she completely and utterly GRATEFUL that everything Katy Duran told her in her dream definitely  
worked out accordingly to some heavenly guidance. Chloe in now in jail and Noah is returned to his family. Loren's focus at the moment, was about Love, forgiveness and family.

Loren smiled and motioned Tyler to come over to her bed side. " of course, big brother, (she gave him a hug), "so what happens to our (air quotes)..our  
father?"

**Tyler:** "no worries sis, I got more than I needed to know about Trent McCall. He is a fraudulent business man and when I found out through his mouth that you  
are my sister and all he wanted was to get to your money, oh hell no. my brotherly instincts was to protect you and your mom. First. And trust me. I wanted to protect first. As for Trent, he and Jackie, there should be surprise waiting for them at the ir hotel room, right about now. Those two having been working in crime together. Scamming people all over the place,etc. etc. its done and he will never ever have any connection to us ever again."

Max who was overwhelmed by Tyler's positive attitude. "You know Tyler, we've had our moments in the past, but I am really proud of your change in life,  
you've really turned yourself around. Thank you for protecting Loren and Nora too. This is definitely a good start for you. Welcome to the family!"

Max gave Tyler a hug as he turned to Eddie. "Eduardo?... Are we OK? ,,,can we forgive and forgive, move on? After all, you are married to an AMAZING woman who happens to be my little sister."

**Eddie:** (pretending to be tough guy about this, but truthfully he's glad that Tyler is the hero for once), "you know what, bro, you did the one thing I would never ever think you'd do…"

**Tyler:** "and what would that be dude?"

**Eddie**: "you put Chloe behind bars as she deserves to be and you protected the love of my life, my life and returned my son back to me. Its means everything  
bro, no hard feelings. I hate you but I guess, I love you too…and you know what I mean,brother".

**Tyler**: "mortal enemies by day, brothers for life".

Tyler and Eddie did their MANLY handshake/ hug thing.

**Eddie:** "exactly. Welcome brother, finally I got someone to tag team with once we order in the foozeball in…haha! I can't wait to kick Loren's bu—"  
**Loren:** "excuse me guys, you have no who are dealing with,once I am out of this hospital bed and this room and hospital!...and did my husband once again, make a decision without me?!"

She shot a teasing glare in her eyes at Eddie.

**Tyler:** "sorry buddy, you are on your own with this one..however, in my best brotherly advice, you, of all people, should have known not to make decisions without your wife..just saying..bro."

And lastly, Nora's say on Tyler's welcome to the family, which was quick and simple, "Thank you Tyler, for saving the family and tomorrow night, you are more than welcome for a family dinner for Loren's homecoming. I promise you I bake the best Peacan pie ever."

Eddie and Max echoing in agreement. "yes. Definitely! …hands down! The bomb diggity Pecan pies of all pies..Trust me Ty, you'll be begging her to make more  
than one for the night!..its that's good!"

**Nora:** "and the survey has spoken, I make awesome pies!"

**Tyler:** "looking forward to it. I can't wait. See ya all tomorrow!"  
With that, Tyler, Max and Nora exchanged one last round of hugs to Edde and Loren and the babies. (*A/N –yes. I know the twins are 10 months old but they are still babies*)

Leaving Loren and Eddie alone after a long crazy emotional day. One of the nurses came in with an extra bed for the babies to sleep on, while Eddie made his way to lie down next to Loren.

**Loren:** "you're not going home, hun?..you need sleep. Go home."

**Eddie:** "nope. I'm not going home until all four of us are going home together. "

**Loren:** (feeling an overwhelmed ounce of guilt), "Gosh, Eddie,after all the hell I put you through, I-I-I- can't help but to feel so horrible"

**Eddie:** (he began kissing her neckline), "Loren, babe, its not like that with me, I made a vow to you to stay by your side, through sickness and health, till  
death do part and I mean it. I love you so much that the thought of losing you would only kill me. I swear, Lo, I cannot live my life without you. "

**Loren**: "why are you so good to me? I don't deserve you sometimes..we've lost a year and 10 months. I missed out on holding Melo—"

**Eddie:** :Shhh...its because I love you so..so much Loren Duran, you and these beautiful children you have given me, I've been waiting for you,right now and at  
this moment,to just hold you in my arms forever. Because that's what matters to me, Loren, you, me, Noah and Melodie,we're all together now. ..I live my life for you…from now, until forever…"

**Loren:** "I love you too Eddie."

**Eddie:** "And Lo?"

**Loren**: "yeah. babe."

**Eddie**: "there's one thing I want before I go to sleep."

**Loren:** "and what would that be"

**Eddie**: "this…"

He pulled her closer to him as they lips began to linger into a hot and heavy passionate kiss. The kiss led into a deep and fiery make out session to the point where it almost turned into something more but they had to stop and break away because her heart rate was rising up. They quickly laughed it off and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Then he whispered softly with a persnickety smile on his face, "I can't wait to take you home.."  
And then she whispered back, "I can't wait to be home with you and my kids..."

**-THE FOLLOWING MORNING...-***

Loren woke up the next morning and noticed Eddie disappeared from her room in hopes that maybe he got up early and went to downstairs to get coffee. She looked over at the babies who were still lovingly sleeping . A few minutes later, the nurses with the good news for her to be released as soon as all the paper work and forms are signed, sealed and delivered to her Doctor.

Just then, Eddie came in with coffee in his hands and was excited to see Loren up and out of bed, free from the wires that was attached to her for the past 10 months. He walked over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips.

**Eddie:** "ready to go home my beautiful wifey?"

She kissed him back on his cheek. "Mmmm...as ready as I'll ever be, you take Melodie and I'll carry Noah? yes?"

**Eddie**: "you got it babe". He set his coffee down on the side table and picked up Melodie into his arms. Melodie looked up at her Dad, then laid her head on his right shoulder and grabbed his ear.

Loren walked over to Noah, picked him up and comfortably relaxed his head on her left shoulder, gently massaging on her ear. The four of them went up to the Nurses station and handed the released forms to the nurses, when her phone rang for the first time in 10 months...

**(*A/N: her phone has been turned off and in her purse to reserve battery life*)**

**Loren:** "Hello?".

She was so happy to hear a familiar voice.

**VOICE:** "LOREN?!...IS THAT YOU?!"

**Loren**: "OH MY GOSH MEL!?... I MISS YOU SO MUCH!...HOW WAS YOUR EUROPEAN INTERNSHIP?!"

**Mel**: "OMG LO!...come home already..I have the most AWESOME news in the world to tell you!.."

_*haha! that's all for now. The ULTIMATE Family Reunion of the year filled with GOOD NEWS is yet to come in the next Chapter. This will my POST THANKSGIVING CHAPTER with the typical family drama and craziness. If you thirst for more?...it will be totally worth the wait. I promise. More intimate "LEDDIE" moments and the back story of how Melissa and her new found romance with Ian. Why she chose him over Adam. (please Read Chapter 7 again, you know how she wrote a letter to both Ian and Adam..yeah. I have the cutest story every for you hopeless Mel/Ian fans) ._

_ I know I said I'll be back writing come Monday, but I was motivated to write as much as I can as soon as I got home from an AWESOME Holiday weekend so far. ^_^...anyways, I apologize if this Chapter turned out a slight bit LAME! -_- but hopefully, your continuous positive feed back keeps me inspired. THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU for your unconditional love & support! I truly appreciate each and everyone of you, heart and soul*_

_XOXO! love & peace, _

_A*_


	16. Chapter Five-Welcome Home

**_(*A/N: I am kind of shy to post this up 'cause of my fear of a bad review, which is cool. I can take it, but honestly, its me, who is disappointed in myself*)_**

**_Loren:_**_ "Hello?"._

_She was so happy to hear a familiar voice._

**_VOICE:_**_ "LOREN?!...IS THAT YOU?!"_

**_Loren: _**_(squealing with excitement), "Oh my gosh Mel?! I miss you so much! How was your European internship?! "_

**_Mel_**_: "OMG LO!...come home already. I have the most AWESOME news in the world to tell you!.."_

**S2-CHAPTER 5 –"Welcome Home"**

**Loren:** "I can't wait to hear about it Mel , but is it okay to call you back? I am still at the hospital and Eddie and the kids and I are finally heading home."

**Mel**: "of course, Lo, I will see you at Aid's place tonight, right?"

** Loren:** "Aid's?, I thought it was at my house..meaning, my mom's house?"

** Mel:** "Oh you didn't know?…Aid and my brother and the kiddos moved back to her house she and her dad lived in…well. Now that the life insurance policy kicked in. and she insisted to host, so she could cook us dinner."

** Loren:** "hold up. Did you just say Adriana and cooking in the one sentence?"

** Mel:** " you heard me right, Mrs. Duran, Adriana has a secret passion for cooking and will be going to Culinary arts school as soon as PJ goes to school, but for now, her cooking lessons are from the Cooking channel."

** Loren:** "Wow! I did miss out on a lot of things..there is so much for me to catch up on."

**Mel**: "no worries Lo, you're not the only one, I have yet to catch up with you and the crazy Chloe drama and of all people, Tyler Rorke is your brother?!…OMG! isn't that a shocker?"

** Loren:** "I know right?..well. hey. We will definitely catch up tonight. I see Eddie's excursion pulling up at the entrance. See ya later?"

** Mel:** "yup. I can't wait to see you Lo"

**Loren:** "me too, Mel."

**Mel:** "and Lo?"

**Loren:** "yeah?"

**Mel:** "I am so happy that you and Eddie are reunited with your kids. And btw, Lo, take advantage of the afternoon with Eddie, if you know what I mean…"

She could hear Melissa let out a evil snickering in the background knowing what she was trying to hint.

**Loren:** "haha Mel!…we'll see about that!…I just don't' think I …I mean..I just feel insec-"

**Mel:** "whatevs Lo, all I am sayin is to use your time with your husband wisely..OK?"

Loren giggled out loud with an idea she can do for Eddie as soon as they get home.

_((Mel: "hello?!…Lo?!…are you there?!…hellloooooo!…Loren?…" ))_

Eddie pulled up to the entrance, turned on the emergency flashers, hopped out of the car to open the back door for Loren, taking Noah from her arms as he fastened Noah securely seated in his car seat.

((… "_earth to Loren?!….oh well…".))_

Unfortunately, Noah was not in the mood to let go of Loren and was kicking and screaming in his car seat.

….(((((she heard one of the babies crying),….."Ok. I get it!…I'll see ya tonight…I love you…bye!" )))))

-CLICK-

** Loren:** "Hello Mel?!…you still there?…."

Loren was so distracted by Noah's crying, she forgot about her phone call with Melissa. She held the phone back to her ear.

-dial tone-

As soon as Eddie drove off from the hospital entrance, Noah's crying finally calmed down as he quietly fell into a sleep again.

_ Awwww…._Loren thought to herself , _she hung up_. asEddie noticed the look on her face

** Eddie:** "What's up Lo?…why the long face? And by the way, hello to you too."

** Loren:** " Mel hung up on me just when our conversation was getting interesting.." she looked over at Eddie and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "I love you baby, you are the greatest husband in the world, you know that?"

** Eddie:** "yes. I do know that and you are lucky I am driving right now otherwise I have a dozen of other things I want to do to you right now.."

He shot her a perverted smirk on his face. Loren rolled her eyes as they approached the underground parking garage of the Penthouse building. He parked the car and just as she was about to let her self out from her side of the door. He opened his door, hopped out of the car to her side, opened her door, grabbed her into his arms and attacked her lips with a long awaited hot and fiery make out session that lasted for a good ten minutes until the babies started crying.

Loren gently pulled away, holding a finger to his lips as they were still locked in each other's arms. But Eddie continued to caress her up and down her neckline with spine tingling kisses knowing that she cannot resist him kissing her weak spots.

**Loren:** (giggling as she whispered in his ears ), "Mmmm..babe..please…its not that I don't' want to do this with you, but remember we are parents first.."

Eddie let out a miserable groan and surrendered to agreement. But just before he left to the other side of the car to get Melodie out of her car seat. He whispered in Loren's ear,

. "You are so mine for the rest of the afternoon. No phone calls or any interruptions unless its kid related."

** Loren:** " fine. But can we please get these kiddos bathed, fed and changed first. Breakfast just digested and it does not smell pretty!"

Loren and Eddie walked over to the elevator that led them to the lobby of the penthouse building. They kindly greeted Geoffrey as he pushed the elevator to the penthouse floor. The elevator door closed and then a few minutes later, opened up to their floor. Eddie unlocked the door to their Penthouse, with Melodie in his arms, followed by Loren with Noah in her arms.

**Eddie:** "Welcome home my beautiful wifey and my beautiful children" . He gave both Melodie and Noah a kiss on the forehead and Loren, a hot kiss on the lips. As soon as Loren stepped into the living, she was awe of Eddie's surprise awaiting for her. The room was surrounded by beautiful array of red rose petals and a candlelit lunch on the kitchen table. What Loren did not know is that Eddie planned this surprise with Melissa and Adriana. Adriana cooked Loren's favorite food, Lasagna while Melissa made the phone call as a distraction so they can "set the mood" when they got home from the Hospital. As soon the girls heard the keys unlocking, it was their signal to escape through the kitchen door and down the back elevator where Ian was waiting for them at the bottom of the building.

Loren was so touched by Eddie's romantic gesture, she responded hot but quick make out session.

** Loren:** "I love you Eddie."

**Eddie:** "I love you too, Lo.."

They headed to the guestroom which was transformed into a Nursery/ Playroom and immediately changed bot h Melodie and Noah, followed by a warm bath and then fed them their lunch. Melodie loves those squeezable strawberry and banana fruit drink, while Noah enjoyed his apple and bananas in a jar. Both babies held their bottles of milk in hand while listening to their mom's song, "Mars", was playing on the CD, putting them to sleep.

Loren took the bottles of milk to the side table as they both tip toed out of the Nursery and as soon as she closed the door. She turned to Eddie who was about to pounce on her. Obviously, he could not take this waiting game any longer. Just when he was about to lock her in his arms, she hustled herself to the kitchen table and served herself a huge slice of Lasagna. It did not take too long for Eddie to get to the kitchen table, its just that every step he took was painful. He sat down across from her, utterly and completely mesmerized by her beauty and tomato sauce trickling down her chin. And was suddenly weirded out by his staring at her.

**Loren:** "What are you looking at?"

**Eddie:** (laughing)"You know you look so sexy with tomato sauce dripping down your chin".

**Loren:** "and yet you had to wait till I get all messy to tell me". She rolled her eyes at him as she reached over for her napkin about to wipe down the sauce from her mouth, when Eddie bolted out of his chair, pulled her up and out of her chair, locked her in his arms and licked the sauce himself which led into hot and heavy passionate kiss turned fiery make out session leading to one thing to another. Their clothes slowly stripping off to be left in their underwear. Until he tried to lift her up as they made their way up to their bedroom.

_OMG! She thought to herself. Chloe was right. I've gained weight and now he can't lift me up like he use to…I have to stop this!..I'M A FAT COW!..._

As much as she was enjoying this simple pleasure of being intimate with her husband, she could not help her feelings of insecurity nagging her in the back of her mind , that she held him back,covering her breasts with her arms like a shy and awkward twelve year old in a Girls P.E. Locker room.

**Eddie:** "hey…," (he continued kissing up and down her neckline), "why did you stop?.. did I do something wrong? …Lo?."

**Loren:** …..

**Eddie**: (now concerned), " are you OK?...what's up?...please tell me…talk to me Loren:"

**Loren**: (tearing up), "i—i-i-it's just that….I feel so insecure to be naked around you.."

**Eddie:** "What?!...why would think that Lo?."

**Loren:** "look at me, I'm FAT ASS COW! You can't even lift me the way you use to and now I feel I am too heavy for you and I don't want to hurt your back because of me.."

**Eddie:** "Loren, look at me…"

**Loren:** (she turned her back against him, sniffling), "I can't Eddie, I am way too embarrassed by my fatness and all I can hear my head is Chloe's voice echoing in my head, reminding me of the fat girl I am.."

Eddie walked over to her side of the sofa, looking directly into her eyes. "Whether you believe me or not, you Mrs. Duran, are truly beautiful to me, inside and out and," (as he was checking out her breasts, she grabbed for her tank top and slipped it on), "and definitely dam sexy in between, not to mention the hottest MILF in Hollywood, if not the entire universe. Every curve on your body rocks my socks off. And the only thing I want to do is…"

With that being said, Eddie gently lifted her up into her arms , pulling her into a deep passionate kiss and also to prove that she is not as heavy as she thinks she is. To him, she was amazingly lighter. _maybe it is because she has been asleep for the past 10 months. I mean, I know she gained weight because of giving birth to twins, but she still looks dam amazing to me…._

**Loren:** (taken by surprise, kicking and screaming like a child for him to put her down, making his way up the stairs, she was still freaked out worried about breaking his back), "Eddie!", !,"( he was making motor boat noises in between her breasts, which kinda tickled) …what the heck are yo—?!...," (her struggle to fight him turned into a burst of giggles), "babe!.",.(screaming out in laughter)," please put me down!...seriously!.. I'm getting dizzy up here!.."

But it was too late to fight him as they entered their bedroom,laying her down on their bed, treating her as delicate as glass. Their hot fiery kisses in between them turned into a slow and steady grind. Bodies intertwined into one heart beat, breathing in between the soft moaning and groaning as the passion of love took on a climatic peak of pleasure and pain,calming down as they wrapped their arms around each other for the rest of the afternoon.

**LATER THAT EVENING…**

Eddie and Loren were awakening by the sound of their children crying which was perfect timing because they had to get ready for the Ultimate family gathering at Adriana and Phil's house. Loren got up and out of bed, slipped on a pair of sweats and one of Eddie's shirts and went downstairs to check up on Melodie and Noah.

Both Melodie and Noah woke up delighted to see their mom's face. Loren gave each of them their bottles of milk as she changed their diapers and dressed them up for the evening's family event. Melodie wore a pink polka dot dress with matching bow and pink sandals, while Noah put on a white polo shirt with Osh Gosh Be Gosh © blue jean overalls and stripped sneakers. She then, set the kids down in their play pen as they watched Rugrats (Nickelodeon © ) and Fresh Beat Band (Nickelodeon ©) on DVD. Luckily, for Loren, she brought her prepared clothes down with her so she can take a shower and get ready in the Playroom. _TWENTY MINUTES LATER,_ Loren stepped out in a simple white sun dress with low white heels. Her hair was done in soft curls and her make up, light but completely flawless. She picked up Noah, then Melodie who did not want to carried at the moment, but as soon as she set them down on the carpet. They both attempted to keep their balance up by trying to walk. But they kept falling down and eventually got bored. So Loren gave them a jingle ball to play with as the two began giggling and passing the ball back and forth to each other.

A FEW MINUTES LATER, Loren heard footsteps coming down the hall . It was Eddie, who popped his head in the playroom. Both Melodie and Noah stopped what they were doing and crawled over to their dad. Eddie was happy to see them in a good mood. They both wanted a pick up. So Eddie did as requested and picked them up. Melodie kissed him on the cheek.

** Melodie:** (smiling), "Hi daddy!"

**Noah:** (shyly yet sweetly) "momma?" He said pointing at Loren as Loren gently took him out of Eddie's arms.

**(A/N: *Melodie is obviously the social one and is learning words by the minute; Noah, on the other hand, is the shy guy, he too, is learning words by the minute as well, but he expresses them by pointing at what he wants rather than words*)**

** Loren:** "awww..I can't believe my babies are turning a year old in two months." She kissed Noah on the forehead which made him giggle. "and you, my little man, are the cutest kid ever! "

**Eddie:** "cute like his Dad, right?"

**Loren:** "actually, my dear Noah, you, are so much cuter than your Dad."

**Eddie:** "for the record, I just wanted to say that both my girls are beautiful, right Noah?..high five daddy!" Loren grabbed Noah's hand, guiding him to high five his Dad. Melodie stuck her hand out to Noah.

**Melodie**: "me too Noah!"

Noah wanted to do a high five with his sister by himself. He pushed Loren's hand away.

**Noah;** "me do it momma!... Me!"

**Loren:** "Ok. Sweetie. High five Melodie"

**Noah:** "high five Mel-dee!"

** Eddie:** "ready to go kiddos?"

**Melodie and Noah:** "ready!"

**Eddie:** "Melodie?..you want to close the door?"

**Noah:** "me too! Daddy!"

Loren and Eddie guided the kids hands towards the door and with all their strength, gripped on the door knob and closed the door together.

Loren kissed Eddie on the cheek,whispering in his ear,. "By the way, Thank you for the sweet compliment my handsome hubby.."

**Eddie:** "back at ya, my beautiful wifey"

He let Melodie push the elevator button down and as soon the doors opened, Loren guided Noah to push 'close door' button. When the elevator doors opened to the parking garage. Loren and Eddie had to walk side by side carrying their kids as Melodie and Noah giggled playing their newly invented game (high fiving each other), on the walk to the SUV and once secured in their carseats and buckled in, continued their game during the entire ride to Adriana and Phil's house.

**_*that's all friends! I know I promised the Ultimate Family Reunion/Dinner party with Melissa's good news and the sharing of her and Ian's official relationship. But due to technical Computer difficulties, I lost my original draft and literally had to start all over again. NO BUENO! Please forgive me if it is not to your expectations but I am willing to accept tricks of the trade for any improvement I need to do to make this story crazier than it already it is._**

**_On a lighter note and as you can tell, this Chapter is about Loren and Eddie's reunion and of course, their children too. LOL. This is probably one of many rare but the few fan-fics, where the kids will be having conversations with each other and with their parents. Anywhoo, Love it or hate this Chapter, THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU ONE AND ALL FOR YOUR UNCONDITIONAL LOVE, SUPPORT AND INSPIRATION! YOUR POSITIVE FEED BACK IS TRULY AMAZING! It keeps me writing which is what I love to do. THANK YOU once again. And with all my heart & soul, I truly appreciate each and everyone of you! GOD BLESS! Xoxo! Love & peace! ~A *_**


	17. Author's Note IV

_ MELISSA'S ANNOUNCEMENT will be the focus of Chapter 6. (yes. I changed my mind and keeping this Chapter, short,sweet and to the point. ) _

_I don't want to confuse everyone with mini-story lines squished all at once. ya know what I mean? So, I am going with the flow of my story line by breaking it down. I just needed a guideline for myself for what is going to happen next which is THE STORM.  
_

_COMING SOON in the next few Chapters: __ a calm before the storm arises as an unexpected guest makes an appearance to this Family Dinner party. Also a "JUDAS" will be revealed as well. _

_The question is WHO will be that 'party foul' ?_

THIRSTY FOR MORE? …..hold on tight, its gonna be a bumpy ride….


	18. Chapter 6-A Round of Cheers!

_Melodie and Noah giggled playing their newly invented game (high fiving each other), on the walk to the SUV and once secured in their car seats and buckled in, continued their game during the entire ride to Adriana and Phil's house._

**CHAPTER 6 –"A ROUND OF CHEERS!"**

** The Sanders' Household (formally known as Masters' Residence)**

The Durans were the first ones to arrive as Eddie drove the Excursion all the way up the driveway and then set it to park. As Eddie and Loren stepped out of their sides of the door and opened the back door so Melodie and Noah can be set in the double seated stroller. Melodie sat comfortably in her seat, while Noah insisted to be carried by Loren. The four of them walked to the front door and just as Loren was about to press the door bell. Noah volunteered to do it.

**Noah:** "me do it momma!…pease?"

Loren smiled at Noah and guided his finger to press on the door bell_. (((DING DONG!)))_

A few minutes later, the door swung open to find a little girl in jet black pig tails, hazel- green eyes,showing off a full set of teeth and left dimple when she smiled. She was wearing Red dress with white Daisy prints on it and matching white sandals. Yep. This little girl was definitely a pint sized version of her mom.

**Loren:** "Hi Princess Sweet Pea! "

**Sweet Pea:** (aka Penelope Sanders), "MOMMY!", (she screamed excitedly),…."Auntie Lo is here! And Unca Eddie! And Noah! And Melodie too!.."

She gave Loren and Eddie a hug. Then looked up at Noah and gave him a high five. Noah shyed away but Melodie was brave to stick her hand out to Penelope.

**Melodie:** "Me!…Penny-pea! I do it!"

Penelope turned to Melodie,smiling happily and gave her a high-five. "yay Meld-dee!" Penelope squeaked. She was happy to see kids she can play with other than her and her brother.

**Penelope**: "Meld-dee, you wanna come color with me and PJ? We can stay in the play room. Noah you can come too." (She once again looked up at both Eddie and Loren), "Can they come with me Auntie Lo?…Pleeeeeeassse?!"

Penelope flashed Loren her best smile.

**Loren** (turning to Eddie):, "What does the survey say, Daddio?..can these kids play with Princess Pea and PJ?"

**Eddie:** "Of course they can. But these two are still learning to walk, can you guide the way to the play room,Penelope?"

**Penelope**: "Let's go Unca Eddie! " She helped Eddie take Melodie up and out of the stroller by pushing Melodie from the bottom up into Eddie's arms and dragged Eddie by the hand. Loren followed them carrying Noah to the Playroom.

Just then Adriana stepped out of the kitchen and peeped her head in the Penelope and PJ's playroom. Her eyes lit up with excitement when she saw Loren set Noah down on the floor by PJ. PJ gave him a blue crayon and a Diego ( ©Nickelodeon) coloring book. Penelope had an extra Princess coloring book and crayons for Melodie.

**Adriana**: (squealed happily) "OMG!… LO!…YOU'RE HERE!… YAY...! Its so good to see you. and Noah too...he is totally adorable like his Dad !" She ran over to Loren,giving her a hug.

**Loren:** "hey Aid!, its good to see you!… what's up? How are you?!"

**Adriana**: "just a busy Super Mom and I'm lovin every moment of it."

Loren: "that's great Aid, I heard you found a passion for cooking?"

**Eddie:** "just letting you know Aid, what ever you are cooking up, its smells delicious and I can't wait to get my grub on…."

Adriana blushing by the Rock star's compliment. _Eeeeeepp! She thought to herself. Step-brother in law approves of my cooking! ….I AM SO COOL RIGHT NOW!…_

The three left the Playroom until they heard one of the kids whimper. Loren's maternal instincts knew who the whimper belonged to, so she went back to the playroom to check on Noah.

**Loren:** "Noah? Are you going to be OK here coloring with sister and cousin or you want to hang with Mommy?"

**Noah**: "Me..color…with Meld-dee.K. momma? "

**Loren**: "Ok sweetie pie. I'll be back to check you guys later. Penelope, dear, can you make sure the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse DVD (© Disney ) is playing on the TV while you guys color too. He loves Mickey Mouse."

**Penelope:** "OK. I can do it that Auntie Lo"

**Loren:** "thank you baby girl. "

About an hour later, Max and Nora, followed by Melissa and Ian, arrived and joined Adriana, Phil, Tyler and his date, Brooke, (former Best friend to Adriana and classmate to Melissa and Loren) Eddie and Loren out side at the Patio Bar. There was the ultimate sisterhood reunion..

**Melissa**: "LOREN!"

**Loren:** "MELISSA!"

Melissa and Loren turned to Adriana. "AID!"

The three girls reunited into a circle of happy squeals of excitement and could not help smiling as they turned to Brooke who,at first, rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, at them,leaning back by the sliding door. But deep down she was feeling awkward and slightly out of place.

**Loren**: "C'mon Brookie! …don't be a stranger!…its been three years since high school!..you know you want to join in this mini-high school reunion".

Brooke gave in and joined this circle of the sisterhood.

**Brooke**: "Hey girls…how are you?"

**Loren**: "good as every day is., how are you Brooke?"

**Brooke:** "just got back from NYC last night."

**Loren:** "oh really? And what's in NYC?"

**Brooke:** "one of my cousins got married and needed my Wedding planner expertise and assistance. And what's up with you Miss..Rock..I mean, Mrs. Rock star? "

**Loren:** " back to business as usual come Monday, my long awaited World tour is in the planning progress."

**Brooke**: "what do you mean back to business?…oh yeah..that's right…nevermind. Tyler told me what was going on…its good to see you back, alive. You know what I mean?"

**Loren:** "definitely. You appreciate people,places and things, even the little things in life, matter. Right?"

**Brooke:** "for sure Lo"

**Loren:** "I'm glad you came Brooke, it's the first time in a long time, I've seen my brother smile the way he smiling".

**Brooke:** same here Lo but do you know who surprised me the most out of the three of you?"

**Loren:** "who?"

**Brooke**: "Adriana. She's grown up so much."

**Loren:** "I know and speaking of Aid",(she called out to Adriana, who was carrying a tray of appetitzers in her hand).…Adriana! "

Adriana walked toward Melissa and noticed she was wearing a very shiny piece of jewelry on a very important finger.

**Adriana:** "Melissa Anne Sanders, is there something you want to share with us?..:::ahem::"

Adriana held her eye contact with Melissa, hinting for her to explain the shiny jewelry on her finger.

**Melissa:** "well. There's no other moment than right now to tell you girls…."

**Loren:** "tell us what Mel?"

MEANWHILE, over by the bar, where the guys. They just had their first round of whiskey shots and were amused by their girlfriends/wives.

**Ian:** Ok. Mates. I think we all should pay attention to our ladies here."

**Eddie**: "why? What is going on?"

**Ian:** "no worries. Mate. Adriana just caught sight of the something shiny on Melissa's left hand.

**Eddie:** "Ian? What on earth are yo—"

Eddie did see that something bright and shiny from Melissa's hand. "good lord that is one piece of shiny jewelry..which means….NO WAY!…seriously dude?!…you and Mel?….CONGRATS. MAN! WOW! I thought I would never see the day… Phil!… Another around of shots here!.."

**Ian**: "Hold on mates, before we take these round of shots…we must wait for the signal…"

**BACK TO THE GIRLS….**

Melissa held her left hand and wiggled her ring finger with the biggest, most happiest smile on her face.

_((Ian: "wait for it!..wait for it.!5…4…"))_

**Melissa**: "Ian proposed and I said YES!"

_((Ian: "3..2…)))_

Loren, Adriana and Brooke squealed up and down with excitement. "OMG! MEL! CONGRATULATIONS!"

_((Ian: and one…BOOM!… There it is!… And now we drink!… Cheers mates!))_

**Eddie**: "hold on! …why don't our ladies join us?"

**Ian:** "the more the merrier".

Eddie walked over to Loren and the girls. "ladies, would you like to join us with a round of shots?"

Loren and the girls followed Eddie to the bar as Phil, the bartender for the night, set four more shot glasses of whiskey.

**Eddie:** "just warning you, its whiskey, might be strong for you first time drinkers."

**Adriana:** "whatevs, rockstar, I'm down!"

**Eddie:** "alrighty then. C'mon guys, Phil, are you in?"

**Phil:** "yeah. Of course. After all, this is my sister's special night."

**Eddie:** " alright everyone. We raise our Glasses up to Melissa and Ian on their engagement!"

**Everyone** (echoing and cheering ): "Congratulations Mel and Ian!"

**Eddie**: and to my beautiful wife and son, who are alive and well"

**Everyone**: "Welcome back Lo!"

**Loren:** "to my big brother Tyler and family!"

**Everyone:** (more cheering) "to family!"

With that everyone cling their glasses together. "Bottoms up guys!…woooh-ooh!"

Adriana took her shot and quickly ran inside the house to check last entree in the oven.

**Adriana:** " C'mon in you guys!...Dinner is served! "

And two by two, they came back inside the house and into the dinning room.

**that's all for now friends! I hope you liked it as much as I loved writing it. How else do girls re-act when a friend gets engaged. Yup. this was Melissa's exciting news and yes. I will explain her and Ian's love story, hopefully in the next Chapter or in two Chapters from now. Do keep in mind, I am trying to write the calming before the storm comes in and it will change each of their lives forever. BUT not all in one Chapter. The next Chapter will be focused on the Dinner and a mystery guest. That's all I can tell ya...**

_ *THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU for your unconditional love,support,encouragement and inspiration, not to mention, the POSITIVE feed back! I truly appreciate it, you all truly mean the world to me! ^_- THANKS AGAIN! and keep it coming, so I'll keep on writing...xoxox! much love & peace, A*_


	19. Chapter Seven-Family Dinner Interrupted

_**Adriana:** "Dinner is served! C'mon in you guys!"_

_And two by two, they came back inside the house and into the dinning room._

**CHAPTER 7 –"Family Dinner Interrupted!"**

at the Sanders' Household, Dining Room….

Loren, Eddie, followed by Melissa, Ian ,Phil, Tyler and Brooke all gathered around the table. Before Loren took her seat, she greeted Nora and Max first. Adriana stepped in and out of the kitchen carrying two baskets of Fresh Hot Croissant rolls or sliced French bread, a bowl of Pasta Salad, a choice of Homemade Supreme Pizza or Veggie Pizza and Baked Mac and Cheese. There was also four bottles of Stella Rosa Red © , 8 wine glasses and a plate of sliced fruit (strawberries,pineapples,oranges, mango and kiwi).

**Loren**: (smiling and giving each of them a hug), : "Hi Mom!..How you doin' Pops?"

**Max**: "I'm doing great Lo, domesticated life is quite different"

**Loren:** (laughing), " 'domesticated life', meaning my mom got on chores watch huh?' "

**Max**: "you know how long its been since I've mowed a lawn"

**Eddie**: (echoing on ear shot of what has been spoken from his dad's mouth), "What?!..did I just hear that my dad, THE Rock and Roll legend, Max Duran, mowed the lawn..today?.."

**Max**: "yessireee! Son. I think I did a good job, what do you think Nora?"

**Nora:** "just a slight uneven, but not too bad for the first try."

**Loren**: "haha!..next thing you know, he'll be re-tiling the kitchen floor. "

**Nora**: "hmmm..what an interesting project to do this summer."

**Loren**: "don't worry Pops, you're not the only one who will be trained in the chores department and my mom has

trained me well."

**Eddie**: " Thanks Nora and because of your training, I got a personal French maid.."

Loren suddenly turned a shade of Red, while Melissa giggled because she knows it has nothing to do with chores. Loren shot a ' don't you dare go there' look at Melissa and then playfully punched Eddie in the arm.

**Eddie**: (pretending it did not hurt), "Ow!" (rubbing his arm), "I'm just sayin…your cleaning skills make our house sparkly fresh and clean…."

And then shot her a wink and a smirky smile on his face.

Phil and Ian were already nodding at Eddie in disappointment not to push it or else. Loren caught sight of them,taking a chance to have fun with her hubby. And by the persnickety smile that formed on Loren's face, they guys knew Eddie is about to go down.

**Loren:** "hmmph!…we'll see about that."

**Eddie:** "we'll see about what now?"

**Loren:** "that look on your face"

**Eddie:** "what look on my face?"

**Max**: (who did catch the smirk on Eddie's face earlier), "Eduardo!..don't push your luck!…you know exactly what she means"

Ian who was seated across from Eddie mouthed out the words : BURNT MATE by Papa Max.!

Eddie who was still confused,at that, clueless of what he said or have done until he looked over at his wife, who was giggling that he got in trouble by Max.

Then he leaned over to her,whispering in her ear, "Game on wifey!.."

Loren whispered back, "Bring it Mr. Amazing!"

With that, she turned to him while grabbing the basket of sliced French bread, "French Bread babe?"

Tyler and Ian curious of what they were whispering to one another.

**Ian:** "What?! You're not going to share?"

**Tyler:** "yeah. Isn't there a rule about whispering secrets on the dining table?"

Loren rolled her eyes at them. "in due time, you will know, but don't you worry about it guys, " She then turned to Melissa to change the subject, "Mel, don't you have a special announcement that my mom needs to know about?"

Just then, the door bell rang. ((DING DONG!))….

Adriana was about to get up and out of her chair to answer the door, but Phil was already at the door to see…

**Phil:** "hey mom, dad.."

He greeted Gus and Lisa with a hug.

**Lisa:** "Hi Phil, are we too late? "

**Phil:** "nah. Mom. actually. You and dad made it just in time for a very special announcement."

MEANWHILE, AT THE DINNING TABLE,…

**Loren**: "OMG AID! Your homemade Pizza is Amazing!"

**Adriana:** "Thanks Lo! I had an extra dough and veggies so I decided to be creative and make it a pizza"

**Eddie:** "DITTO to that!…and the Baked Mac and Cheese, BOMB!"

**Adriana:** (blushing), :"Thanks Eddie, that's means a lot coming from you, I mean I know you and your Dad are probably use to like Gourmet meals and I—

**Max:** Eddie's right Aid, you did an AWESOME job!…and if anything, Eddie and I love home cooked meals, than any 5 star restaurant. Trust me. You are going to be a great Chef someday. Thank you for cooking."

A few minutes later, Phil came in the dining room as Gus and Lisa pulled up a chair.

**Gus**: "hey everyone!"

**Lisa**: "Mmm…wow!…this food looks great."

**Melissa**: (she got up and out of her chair and greeted her mom and dad with hugs and kiss on the cheek),"Hey Mom, Dad!"

**Gus:** "Hi sweetie!, your brother said you were about to share a special announcement."

**Melissa:** "I guess there is no time than now…"

Phil and Adriana set the glasses of wine on the table.

**Melissa**: "Mom, Dad, Max and Nora…Ian and I would like to announce that we ar-"

_((DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! )))_

"PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! …." Shouted a voice from outside the window.

***yep. that's all for now friends! I hope you liked it even though its short. simple and to the point. I also know you are probably curious of who this mystery guest is as the storm has now begun...if you are thirsty for more?...READ ON!buckle up y'all and hold on tight! its gonna be a bumpy ride. ***

_As always, THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU ONE AND ALL for your unconditional love, support and encouragement. Your POSITIVE FEEDBACK means the world to me. ^_^ Keep the reviews coming, you inspire me to keep writing!...Thank you once again! i love you all! xoxo! much love & peace! ~A*  
_


	20. Author's Note V

**NOAH AND MELODIE FUN FACTS:** Their personalities are based on my nephew at the age of 10 months. From learning to walk and talk; He loved bananas (which will be Noah's fave snack) and because he is musically inclined through his dad, my nephew LOVED singing and playing around with the piano. (Melodie's new love), both kiddos will soon love dancing the "HOT DOG" dance. (MM Club house (C)Disney), Noah will discover the drums and dandelions . In fact, Eddie and the kids have a surprise for Loren's birthday coming soon and Melodie will have this fascination with Lady bugs.

**What to look forward to in the next few Chapters**: Mystery Guest Revealed, Parental Disapproval AND this is your clue to the cause of the storm.

Loren's 21st Birthday, Girls night and spontaneous Vegas trip for Mel, Eddie and Loren's Wedding Anniversary and the twins FIRST Birthday.


	21. Chapter Eight -The Calm Before the Storm

_**Melissa**: "Mom, Dad, Max and Nora…Ian and I would like to announce that we ar-"_

_((DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! )))_

"_PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! …." Shouted a voice from the window._

**S2 –CHAPTER 8 –"The CALM Before the STORM..."**

_At the Sanders' Household, Dining Room….._

"_MELISSA!…" !" shouted a voice coming from the rattling of the window._

_PLEASE DON'T MARRY HIM! MARRY ME!…I LOVE YOU MEL!"_

_Everyone turned towards the window, startled at the 'thunderstorm' sound as the person outside began knocking on the window, continuing to shout out loud, " I LOVE YOU MEL!…PLEASE TALK TO ME! PLEASE?!"_

And that person was ….

**Loren:** "OMG! Its Adam?!.."

**Melissa**: "Is he serious?!….what the …?!..oh my gosh!"

An unhappy Ian got up and out of his chair at the sight of Adam, "Oh bloody hell, what does this kid want?!…this boy is going do-"

Melissa: (holding him back), "babe, please, Just let me talk to ?"

Ian took a deep breathe and sat down, "okay. Fine. As long as you come back in my arms, my

lovely finacee"..

Ian froze at the thought of the word just spoken as Gus and Lisa had a look of shock on their faces.

**Lisa**: "What?!…you and Mel..engaged?!…oh no! no! no! this is not happening!..Melissa Anne Sanders!..please explain yourself to this!"

But Melissa already stepped out of the house, at earshot of her mom's calling for her. "don't you dare leave this house without a explanation! MELISSA come back to the house now!"

At this moment, everyone decided to slip out of the dining room.

**Loren**: "I'm gonna check on the kids, Aid you coming?"

Adriana lost in her own world.

**Loren**: "ADRIANA!…let's go check on the kiddos, yeah?"

**Adriana;** (snapping out of it), "Yeah. Let's go, Lo, coming.."

The guys went out to the patio, while Max and Nora excused themselves to go home early.

They both gave Loren and Adriana a hug.

**Nora**: "Thank you so much for a wonderful evening, Aid, we'll see you all for Brunch at Rumor tomorrow,right?"

**Adriana:** "yeah. Totally .we'll totally be there. Good night Nora, Max."

**Loren :** "Good night mom, pops., its was so good to see you. Thanks for coming."

**Nora :** "of course Lo, we would not miss tonight for the world, don't forget Brunch tomorrow, ok?"

**Loren:** "for sure Mom. I love you."

**Nora;"** I love you too Loren..hugs and kisses to my grandchildren"

**Loren:** always for you Mom and Pops."

Loren gave them one last good bye hug and then closed the door behind her. And then she and Adriana headed to the playroom.

MEANWHILE, ON THE OUTSIDE PORCH…

**-Melissa and Adam talking –**

**Adam:** "first I want to say I'm sorry for making a over dramatical scene. I did not mean to embarrass you or cause any harm to you."

Melissa keeping as calm as she could be at the moment.

**Adam:** "I just wanted to be honest with you Mel, heart and soul, honest."

**Melissa:** "How did you know how I was here and that I was engaged?"

**Adam:** "I followed your parents here..like I said, Mel, I did not mean to do what I am doing, but Love can make you do crazy things and that shiny ring on your left hand makes it obvious."

**Melissa:** "I don't know about you and Love, but considering your actions so far, yes you are crazy…"

**Adam:** "Mel, I know I don't deserve you or your love for that matter, but I still love you…I came back to L.A. and transferred to UCLA because I love you…and not being with you drives me crazy. I miss hanging out with you, talking the random on movies and TV shows and over analyzing characters and plots, I miss the way you laugh at my jokes even though most of time, they were not funny. But you always made me feel good and that's what I love about you Mel."

**Melissa:** (Uncontrollable tears began to fall from her face). "How could you say this to me Adam?! …why tonight and at the point of my life where I am finally happy?!…Do you know how long I have waited for you to say the things you said just now?!…TWO YEARS ADAM!…"

**Adam:** "I don't get it…if you've always felt the same way, why didn't you tell me instead of moving on like we never happened?"

**Melissa:** "HELLO!…you left as soon as graduaton was done?!..what am I suppose to say or do with you living on the other side of the country and every time we tried to keep in touch, you were either too busy studying or you had to get to class. We never made the effort to make time for each other."

**Adam:** "yeah. You are right, we never made the effort to make time for each other. And that is the exact reason why I'm back in L.A. but then I heard through your brother you left for an Internship in Europe."

**Melissa**: "so you did not get my letter?"

**Adam:** "I got it and now I realize why you chose that guy Ian over me. I am a stupid fool for you Mel and if I had all the money in the world, I would have stopped my life, hopped on the red eye to Europe to find you and to be with you….I have a feeling that's what he did. He came to see you huh?"

**Melissa:** "Yeah…he spontaneous came to visit me at location and stayed with me for a week It was the best time of my life and I don't regret spending every moment with him because when he unexpectedly came to the set, I knew he was the one for me.

Adam …

**Melissa: **"listen Adam, I am sorry that our lack to communicate with one another drove us apart and you're right, we should've been more honest with each other too. I admit when I first heard you were back in town for the reason of me, it freaked me out and reminded me of us and how we use to be, I also admit at that time, two summers ago, I did have lingering feelings for you and I was in fact, confused. But every time we had the chances to be together, something always came up whether it was about school or family. And when we were together, it felt different. Sometimes Adam, you are this huge gigantic wall and its hard to break through you. You keep everything in bottle, emotions and all, kind of like robot. I am no mind reader here, but its complicated to know what goes through your mind or what you are thinking.

And then, you finally let your guard down when its too late.."

**Adam:** "so it is too late to start over with you…"

**Melissa:** " I guess there was a different plan for the both of us."

**Adam **:"and all good things had to come to an end for us…."

**Melissa**: " Adam, if I can turn back time, we would not have this conversation"

**Adam:** "its just that you were my first love, hoping you'd be my last…"

**Melissa**: "and Adam..there will always be a special spot for you in my heart and I am grateful that you were my first boyfriend, the guy I will always love, but…"

Adam: "but you love Ian..I understand that now. ..he was there for you when I was too busy with excuses to be there for you…"

**Melissa:** "so does that mean we're OK to be friends like we use to be?"

**Adam:** "as much as I want to say Yes to that, it's just going to take time for me to accept being 'just friends' with you. I admit I am still hurting here."

Melissa:…

**Adam: **"Thank you for being honest with Mel, at least now, you have awakened me to what I need to improve about myself when I do meet someone like you…that is, if I ever do fall in love again…"

**Melissa:** " you will definitely fall in love again and when you do, you better not let her get away too quickly…promise me that?"

**Adam:** "I promise that she will be 'Melissa Sanders' top quality approved."

**Melissa:** "haha! She'd better be especially in the fashion department. So does this mean , 'good bye'?"

**Adam**: "actually Mel, its more like see ya around. "

They both got up and gave one another one last offical good bye hug as boy/girlfriend and then broke away, wiping the bittersweet tears,smiling at each other.

**Melissa:** (sniffling)"I am going to miss you Adam..you'll always be my first love."

**Adam:** "me too Mel and thank you for helping me to realize that going through the pain I am feeling makes love worth it because what we had was true as it was pure."

**Melissa:** "I wish it did not have to end this way.."

**Adam:** "just promise me one thing Mel?"

**Melissa:** "yeah?"

**Adam:** "that your future husband keeps that beautiful smile on your face. "

**Melissa:** "where ever you go Adam, just know I'm always here for you."

**Adam**: " I'm here for you too. Mel".

**Melissa**: "good night.,,,,,,"

Melissa watched Adam walk back to his car and drove off. Then she took a deep breathe for herself to face what was about to happen in the dining room.

***yup. yup. that's all for now friends...I hope you liked it as it was a quite teary eyed moment for me, based on a true life break up. (mine with my first BF/Love)...minus the drama. ANYWHOO, if you are wondering what will happen next? Melissa has to explain herself and this engagement to her parents or is it just her Mother?**

**You all know how Lisa is...-_- ***

if ya thirst for more, hold on tight and let's brave this storm together?...

_THANK YOU ONCE AND AGAIN FOR YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT, your POSITIVE FEED BACK is AWESOME!...keep it coming, so I can keep writing! ...you know the drill ^_^_

_xoxo, _

_A*_

.


	22. Chapter Nine-HURRICANE LISA!

Adam: "just promise me one thing Mel?"

_Melissa: "yeah?"_

_Adam: "that your future husband keeps that beautiful smile on your face. "_

_Melissa: "where ever you go Adam, just know I'm always here for you."_

_Adam: " I'm here for you too. Mel"._

Melissa: "good night.,,,,,,"

_Melissa watched Adam walk back to his car and drove off. Then she took a deep breath for herself as she opened the front door to face what was about to happen in the dining room._

**S2- Chapter 9 –"HURRICANE LISA"**

Melissa stepped inside the dining room to find Ian presenting himself parents as if he was proposing a business deal. He had three full binders and a presentation folder.

**Lisa**:( she asked with reservation,raising an eyebrow), "what's all this ?"

**Ian:** "this Mrs. Sanders…."

**Lisa:** "you may call me Lisa,.."

**Ian:** (the look of disapproval on her face, made him more nervous), "these two binders is a portfolio of my work since I was as young as fifteen, I think sixteen and this third binder here is all my awards and recognition for my work."

He causally passed the three binders across the table as Lisa and Gus began flipping through them, Gus was impressed, but unfortunately, Lisa was not amused. Gus noticed a slim presentation folder.

**Gus**: "What's that black folder over there?"

**Ian:** "ahh..this is the most recent update of my driving record, all three credit reports and criminal background check, it also includes my recent payroll and bank statement, a copy of Certification of my dual citizen ship here in the U.S. and in Australia, copies of both my high school Diploma and my M.A in Photography, a copy of the deed of the house I hope to share with Melissa and lastly, copies of all the bills that I do pay for and keep up with."

**Gus:** "WOW! You definitely worked hard on this did n't you?.."

**Ian:** "one of the many reasons why I love your daughter, sir, she has grilled me every day to prepare a Professional portfolio and everything she knows you will ask of me. It took time and research, but I'll do anything to make her happy."

**Gus:** "I don't' know about Lisa, but you totally got my blessing to marry daughter, what do you think Lisa?"

**Lisa:** (not convinced.) ," I don't know Ian…Melissa is young and has a bright future ahead …I just think she is way too young for marriage. She needs to enjoy being young, explore the world and experience life before being too serious with a guy."

And that when Melissa stepped in.

**Melissa:** "Mom?!..why can't you get I am not too understand what Love is?!"

**Lisa**: (scolding yet criticizing manner) "Melissa!,I know right now you only think you're in love with him,"

**Melissa:** "or is it because I am choosing to marry Ian?"

**Lisa:** " you're just not thinking realistically Melissa and what if things don't work out between you two..trust me Melissa, your divorce will be much more expensive than a Wedding?"

**Melissa:** "But Mom, its not your right to control of who I can love and in case you have forgotten, I just got back from the internship job of my dreams"

**Lisa:** " Filming and Directing?..really Melissa?… Again, that is not a realistic choice of career path..And what if you get bored of it,"

**Melissa:** "But I travelled around Europe, doing what I love to do, that is to produce films and direct them. Can you for once be happy for me?!"

**Lisa:** "And what are you going to do next ? …if its not about hair and make-up and then your wild and crazy fashion sense…my gosh Mel, is that the kind of career you want to support a family someday?…Melissa, marriage is about responsibilities and you can't even get to work at the Café on time and the way you spend your money?!..I'm sorry Mel, you are not mature to handle the responsibilities of being a wife, at least, not yet."

**Ian**: "Pardon me, Lisa, if you don't mind me speaking up for Melissa,but to me, she is the most wonderful presence that has ever stepped into my life. I love her with every being of my life, inside and out, and if you are worried about food on the table and a roof over our head, that house I just bought, is paid for, it belonged to my parents for quite some time now given to me as a gift of my inheritance, all we have to do is move in . And as for a career choice, she is awesome and talented in the craft of 's the reason why she got the internship in Europe. Our love for one another is as real as it gets. Every moment of every day, I am in love with her and it is because of her, I grow into a better man. She is the best thing that has happened to me. And I have never been in love until I met her. She is my everything and I will do anything in my power to keep us together, for better or worse, till death do us part. You don't have to like me right away, but please get to know me, before assuming the worst of me, I'm a good guy. I promise I will take care of your girl."

**Lisa:** (slowly letting her guard down), "You're right Ian and I apologize for assuming the worst of you and give you the chance to get to know you better, but I just want the best life for Melissa, after all, she is my one and only daughter, at least to me, she'll always be like my daughter, has she told you about Beth?"

**Ian**: "Yes. She did. you are her Aunt and Beth is her biological Mother who presently does not want to do anything at all about Melissa.."

**Lisa**: "wow! You two are that close to share everything…that's good to hear ..I'm not quite sure of how to let go of my little girl but….."

Melissa: "Mom?….what are you saying?"

**Lisa:** "Ok. Okay. You got my blessing, welcome to the family!"

Both Mel and Ian let out a sigh of relief as the four of them exchanged hugs of joy and excitement.

**Melissa:** (as she hugged her parents), "Thanks Mom, Thanks Dad, this truly means the world to me. I love you so much."

**Gus and Lisa:** "We love you too Mel and if this guy makes you happy, we're happy for the both of you, Congratulations!"

Right at that moment, Phil came in to hearing the good news.

**Phil:** "Did I hear everything right?…my mom approved you as a son in law?"

**Melissa:** (smiling happily), :"Yes she did!"

**Phil:** "heck yeah! Welcome to the family bro!..that's awesome.

Phil and Ian exchanged their brotherly handshake, man hug..thing.

A few minutes later, Adriana who was carrying PJ, followed by Loren with Noah and Eddie with Melodie and Penelope leading the way catching up with the excitement.

**Melissa:** "Lo! Aid!…Mama approved! …I'm getting married!"

Loren and Adriana squealed happily along with Melissa, as they gave each other hugs, while Eddie high fived Ian. And Phil.

**Eddie**: "Once again, Congratulations bro, Welcome to the dark side!.."

**(((TWITTER ALERT!))))**

**Everyone turned to their phones to check the message. SHOCK silenced the room.  
**

_*HAHAHA! how did you like that friends? are ya surprised I wrote another Chapter for you? I know you wanted to go through the storm with me...err..uhmm...at least for the sake of Mel and facing her mom, -_-_

_WELL. you all definitely deserved another Chapter tonight. But as you can tell, when there is a TWITTER ALERT, it obviously means something good or bad is going to happen which means another storm is brewing..aaauugghh! *HOME ALONE FACE* =o _

_if you're thirsty for more? hold on tight...another round of crazy is coming your way...with HOT LEDDIE moments as promised... ***  
**_

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU AGAIN FOR YOUR UNCONDITIONAL LOVE AND SUPPORT! I truly appreciate it heart and soul. You got a double Chapter that's how much I love you...Please continue on with the POSITIVE FEED BACK!...and I'll keep on writing for ya..**

**.xoxo!**

**A*  
**


	23. Chapter Ten -The OMG! Twitter Alert!

_A few minutes later, Adriana who was carrying PJ, followed by Loren with Noah and Eddie with Melodie and Penelope leading the way catching up with the excitement._

_**Melissa:** "Lo! Aid!…Mama approved! …I'm getting married!"_

_Loren and Adriana squealed happily along with Melissa, as they gave each other hugs, while Eddie high fived Ian. And Phil. _

_**Eddie**: "Once again, Congratulations bro, Welcome to the dark side!.."_

_**((((((TWITTER ALERT!))))**_

_Everyone took their phones out and checked the message. SHOCKED silence filled the room._

**S2 –CHAPTER 10 –"The OMG! Twitter Alert"**

_At the Sanders' Household, Dining room walking out to the Patio as they re-read the latest trending Tweet. Gus and Lisa went home, while Loren went to the Playroom to change Noah's diaper._

**-Everyone's re-action to the Tweet-**

**Adriana:** "OMG!….is this chick for reals?"

**Eddie:** (was about to say a bad word but Melodie's precious face reminded him that she was in his arms, instead he let out), "dangnabbit!...I knew it!"

**Mel:** "she's freakin insane!...why would anyone do this!...so brutal!"

**Tyler:** "What the…."

**Ian**: "…. bloody hell?! (he walked towards the wet bar, opening the new bottle of Jack Daniels © ), "I could really use a shot right about now, you mates coming with?.."

**Brooke:** "As Aid said, OMG! I seriously hate her! I don't know her personally, but I swear I hate her!..for reals!"

Brooke, Tyler and Mel joined Ian at the bar as set up four shot glasses.

Eddie looked around in concern for Loren, if she has seen the tweet or not._Oh God! He thought to himself. Please tell me she did not read the tweet yet!…_

**Eddie:** (as he was carrying Melodie who was sleeping peacefully), "Aid, have you seen Loren?"

**Adriana: "**she's in the playroom changing Noah….I think."

**Eddie:** "the last thing she needs to read tonight is that tweet...I'm just worried that if she sees it, I might los—"

**Melissa:** (sharing his concern for Loren), "I'm on it Rock star! If I have to take her phone and delete the message for her to lessen the wrinkles on your face."

**Eddie:** "Thanks Mel. You're the best!"

**Melissa**: "anything for my bestie and .." she looked over at her fiancé , who just took another shot of JD,flashing him with a teasing smile, "her hottie husband!"

Ian looked up on ear shot of her last words spoken, raising a brow at her. "I heard that baby!…now get your sexy ss over here and have a shot with me!.."

Melissa giggled as she walked over to Ian behind the bar. He wrapped his arms around her leaning into a hot and heavy make-out session.

Meanwhile, Adriana lifted PJ for a diaper check and sighed. "oh gosh! This one needs a changing too!…be right back"

She stepped inside as Phil walked out to the Patio to see his sister and future brother in law intertwined in each other's arms. "Oh good gosh you guys!. Can ya please save it for the Honeymoon?"

And then an evil smile began to form on his face as he grabbed Adriana by impulse and gave her a hot and quick intense kiss and then let her go.

Adriana who was taken by surprise while holding her son, catches her breath and blinked at him.

**Adriana:** (gushing), "WOW! That was hot!.." and giggled on her way to the playroom.

Phil took a bow as the guys cheered him on, "And that guys, is how its done! ".

He gave them a round of high fives. Melissa and Brooke looked over at them, amused, but not impressed.

A few minutes later, Loren stepped outside the Patio with the stroller and a sleeping Noah in the back seat as Eddie walked to her, gently passing Melodie in her arms and placing her in the front seat of the stroller. She leaned over Melodie and Noah and gave each of them a kiss on the forehead, while Eddie stood next to her , waiting for his kiss too.

**Eddie:** (making a pouty face) , "hey, where's my kiss babe?"

**Loren:** "Ha! Not until you can explain what the 'dark side' of marriage is?"

There was a mixture of oooooh's …burn!…uh-oh!..someone's in trouble! Echoing from the bar.

Phil, Ian and apparently Tyler stopped what they were doing as they watched Eddie get out of this one as Eddie shot a ' STFU' glare at all of them.

**Eddie**: (feeling bad) "Geez, Lo, I did not mean it a bad way.."

**Loren:** "uh-huh, roooight. Just 'cause I'm not a Star Wars fanatic like you, does not mean, I am clueless about it."

Eddie who was joking around and at that, being a show off in front of their friends, closed his eyes, attempted to use _ 'THE FORCE' _on her.

Instead of saying what she wanted to her aloud, knowing they have an audience listening and watching them, she leaned over to him and whispered in his ear, "I hope that meant you are taking the sofa tonight."

Everyone at the bar as if thinking the same thing let out a disappointing, "WHAT?!…c'mon guys..?!…what did she say Eddie?!…tell us dude!…we wanna know man!…you are so not cool! c'mon rockstars! "

That's when Loren felt her phone vibrating from the back pocket of her baby bag. She took it out as she scrolled down through her messages including a tweet from TMZ © with a video attachment.

She was so shocked by what she saw that she along with the phone dropped to the floor.

Eddie who was still re-acting to Loren's punishment of sleeping on the sofa for the night caught Loren in his arms as the video remained on play:

_((((Loren: "CHLOOOOEEEE!...NOOOOOOO!..PLEASE!...P-P-P-LEASE DON'T HURT ME!...THE BABIES ARE COM-!"_

_Loren let out a piercing scream of pain, losing her balance as she fell down on the ground. Chloe stood there laughing to see a pregnant woman fall down the way she did and continued to strike her on the side of her throat. She also ignored the heavy bleeding down her legs. Chloe was grossed out by the sight but shrugged the thought away._

_Chloe: (evil snickering)," NOW YOU WILL NEVER EVER SING AGAIN YOU LITTLE LOSER!_

_She gave Loren one last kick on the side of the stomach as Loren began to tumble down the hill.))))_

_ *yep. I did it again! …and yes. I know its short and to the point. SO! I apologize ahead of time if this Chapter sucks. -_- but it was only til the end where I had to leave ya hanging as usual. buahahaha!What happens now? …Chapter 11 is currently in the writing process. And if you are wondering about Loren, don't worry she fainted, out of shock. The question is, will this change her mind for Eddie to not sleep on the sofa for the night? *  
_

**THIRSTY FOR MORE?…..HOLLAR!**

**and as ALWAYS, Thank you!Thank you! Thank you for your love and support!…you all are AWESOME! and I truly appreciate you heart and soul. Please keep the POSITIVE FEED BACK coming, so I can keep on writing.^_- once again, THANK YOU! THANK YOU! for your inspiration! ^_^  
**

**XOXO!**

**a***


	24. Chapter Eleven -Loren Finds Out

_That's when Loren felt her phone vibrating from the back pocket of her baby bag. She took it out as she scrolled down through her messages including a tweet from TMZ © with a video attachment._

_She was so shocked by what she saw that she along with the phone dropped to the floor._

_Eddie who was still re-acting to Loren's punishment of sleeping on the sofa for the night caught Loren in his arms as the video remained on play:_

**_((((Loren: "CHLOOOOEEEE!...NOOOOOOO!..PLEASE!...P-P-P-LEASE DON'T HURT ME!...THE BABIES ARE COM-!"_**

**Loren let out a piercing scream of pain, losing her balance as she fell down on the ground. Chloe stood there laughing to see a pregnant woman fall down the way she did and continued to strike her on the side of her throat. She also ignored the heavy bleeding down her legs. Chloe was grossed out by the sight but shrugged the thought away.**

**_Chloe: (evil snickering)," NOW YOU WILL NEVER EVER SING AGAIN YOU LITTLE LOSER!_**

**_She gave Loren one last kick on the side of the stomach as Loren began to tumble down the hill.))))_**

**S2-CHAPTER 11-"Loren Finds Out"**

_ the Sanders' Household, Patio over by the Wet Bar…._

Eddie carried Loren bridal style and set her down on the Patio bench, her head on his lap, gently stroking her hair and kissing her softly on the forehead and onto her lips. A pair of dark brown eyes fluttered open as she sat up, leaning on Eddie's chest, looking up at him confused.

**Loren:** (rubbing her head, feeling dizzy), "Where's am I?...what happened?"

**Eddie:** "Shhh…., " (wrapping his arms around her), "we're still at Aid and Phil's house, you passed out and I caught you…" (he kissed her cheek).

**Loren:** "but that does not answer my question, what was the cause that made me pass out?"

Loren spotted her phone on the floor, she was about to get up and walk to it, but Melissa caught sight of Loren eyeing it and as fast as lightening, snatched it before Loren had a chance to get to it. With the phone in her hands, Melissa scrolled down to the tweet, that caused Loren to pass out, swiped it then deleted it. As she walked up to Loren handing her phone back with a smile.

**Melissa:** "here's your phone Lo,"

Loren gave her a suspicious look. "Uhmm..Thanks… Mel."

She took her phone and examined it. "What did you do to my phone?...something about it feels weird. "

Melissa paused and quickly glanced at Eddie with a 'help me' look in her eyes. At that moment, Loren was not only annoyed, but she could feel her anger rising.

**Loren:** (keeping cool) ;" You guys what's going on?..."

**Eddie:** (pulling her back to the Patio bench), "Nothing is going on Lo, "

**Loren:** "stop lying to me!..I know something is up and it is the cause of what made me pass out. Why can't you guys just tell me!"

Everyone,at this moment, could tell that Loren was back to normal with this thirst for the need to know. And according to Loren's instincts, she dislikes it when her husband and best friend knows of something especially when they are holding back to tell her.

**Eddie:** "We're just trying to protect you Lo, its nothing to worry about."

**Loren:** (impatient and now upset): "if there is one honest person, its Adriana…"

Loren got up and rushed inside the house to the Playroom, followed by Melissa and Eddie.

Eddie: "Loren!...I"m sorry! I did not mean to lie to you...come back and I'll tell you everything or rather show you what's going on?...

**Loren** (shouting and running down the hallway) ** :** "ADRIANA!..."

**Melissa and Eddie:**(echoing after Loren): "Adriana! ((AID!))….please don't give her your ph—((...your phone!))

Loren glared at them as she lightly tapped on the door and opened it to see…

**Loren:** "OMG!...WHAT THE HELL?!" She quickly turned away as if blinded by the sight of Adriana and Phil getting it on. "uuuggghh! Gross!.."

And before Eddie and Mel figured out why she left the way she did, she bolted out to the patio again walking towards Tyler.

**Loren:** "Tyler! You're my only hope, please tell me what's on? Those two are driving me nuts lying to me. Please pretty please big brother?" She flashed him her best puppy dog eyes.

Tyler tried to fight the pleading in his sister's eyes and surrendered his phone to her, setting it to the video, feeling the jolt of guilt he knows he'll eventually get from Eddie.

**Tyler:** "just warning you sis, its graphic. "

**Loren;** "nothing is as graphic as what I've just seen in the Playroom. Never again… can I please, please what you all are hiding from me?...its really annoying!"

Just as Melissa and Eddie returned to the patio, Loren pressed play on Tyler's phone.

**Eddie:** "Ty! Please tell me you did not…"

But it was too late.

On the Video:

((((_Chloe:"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE TWERP?!"_

_Loren: "GET IT THROUGH YOUR BRAIN! YOU AND EDDIE WILL NEVER HAPPEN EVER AGAIN!"_

_Chloe glaring at Loren and her belly._

_Chloe: "YOU KNOW YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS DELUSIONAL?!..MIGHT I ADD PATHETIC THINKING EDDIE WOULD WANT YOUR CHILDREN YOU NO EXCUSE FOR CHARITY! YOU PROBABLY BONED SOME RANDOM GUY AND PLAYED IT OFF AS EDDIE'S SO YOU CAN KEEP HIM TO YOURSELF!"_

_Loren: "WHY ARE YOU BLAMING YOUR MISERY ON ME! ITS NOT MY FAULT! "_

_Chloe: "YES IT IS YOUR FAULT YOU DWEEBY VALLEY GIRL, IF I'M NOT HAPPY, WHY SHOULD YOU DESERVE HAPPINESS…EDDIE WILL REALIZE YOUR PATHETIC NESS AND LEAVE YOU!?:"_

_Chloe, at this point was pissed off, that she began to strike her down on the chest with that lead pipe._

_Loren: "CHLOOOOEEEE!...NOOOOOOO!..PLEASE!...P-P-P-LEASE DON'T HURT ME!...THE BABIES ARE COM-!"_

_Loren let out a piercing scream of pain, losing her balance as she fell down on the ground. Chloe stood there laughing to see a pregnant woman fall down the way she did and continued to strike her on the side of her throat. She also ignored the heavy bleeding down her legs. Chloe was grossed out by the sight but shrugged the thought away._

_Chloe: (evil snickering)," NOW YOU WILL NEVER EVER SING AGAIN YOU LITTLE LOSER!_

_She gave Loren one last kick on the side of the stomach as Loren began to tumble down the hill.))))_

This time, Loren did not pass out of shock, but broke down crying, reliving every moment of pain on her stomach and on her throat. She did not know what else to do, she was not as upset with everyone but all she wanted to do is forget about that day and heal. But this video has obviously gone viral and she could not help but to feel helpless, weak and now embarrassed because she could not fight back and that Chloe made her look like a fool. Tyler immediately pulled his sister into a hug, signaling Eddie to get her.

The moment, Eddie saw Loren crying, he caught Tyler's eye for him to take over as he gently moved Loren into Eddie's embrace.

As much as Eddie did not like Tyler for allowing Loren to see the video, gave him those manly brotherly secret hand shakes that guys do and mouthed out THANK S TY….

**Tyler:** 'no prob. Bro, just take care of my little sister".

Eddie hated to see Loren hurting the way she did and will do anything to take the pain away. Maybe there was a reason for this video to be shown and Eddie had a feeling he knows the person behind the video camera is. He was upset that the person decided to post the video right now. Why? Loren was back alive and well and in his life again. And someone out there had to remind her of that day, she and their children almost died.

**Loren:** "Eddie, don't go… please don't leave me!"

**Eddie:** "Shhh... I'm here Lo and I'm never letting go….."

**Loren;** (in between sniffling), "she made me look like a stupid fool Eddie."

**Eddie:** "Lo….you are not a fool and don't you dare think you are stupid..' cause you are not.."

**Loren:** "why did she do this me?...what did I do to deserve such a brutal beat down like the way she did to me?...why does she hate me?!."

**Eddie:** "Shhh….don't you worry about Chloe, she's in state prison and I doubt she'll be going anywhere anytime soon."

**Loren:** "but she's clever Eddie, manipulative and sneaky. She'll find a way to get out of there."

**Eddie:** "babe, even if she attempted to escape, she is as good as sitting on the electric chair."

There was a sudden burst of giggles coming from behind him as Melissa, Brooke, Ian and Tyler mimicking an electrocuted Chloe.

Eddie gave them his 'Don't you go there' DAD look.

**Melissa;**(jokingly) "dang Rock star, you've got a few more years to practice that look"

**Eddie:** "practice makes perfect and the four of you are pushing it."

**Ian:** "yes sir, dad sir, we'll be good." He gave Eddie a salute.

**Tyler:** "I think this would be a good time to get home."

**Loren:** "yeah. I think its time to go, can we babe?"

**Eddie:** "let's go my love, "

About forty five minutes later, Eddie and a sleepy Loren, pushed along the stroller into the elevator as the double doors opened to the Penthouse floor.

**Loren:** "Eddie?"

**Eddie:** "yes. beautiful."

**Loren:** "I am sorry for being a Big baby earlier tonight. I'm just sensitive when it comes to..."

**Eddie:** (turned to face Loren, wrapping his arms around her,giving her a kiss on the lips) "Lo, its oK. for you to cry. I think you really needed to let all that emotion out of you. Seeing that video hurts and when you are hurting, I am hurting with you but no matter what, babe, I am here for you and I will never leave you. know why?"

**Loren:** (she already knew the answer, but dared to asked anyway) "why?"

**Eddie:** "because I love you now until the end of time, Loren Duran."

**Loren**: "I love you too Eddie."

And as he turned the keys to unlock the door, to find surprise waiting for them in their living room.

**As ALWAYS, Thank you!Thank you! Thank you for your love and support!…you all are AWESOME! and I truly appreciate you heart and soul. Please keep the POSITIVE FEED BACK coming, so I can keep on writing.^_- once again, THANK YOU! THANK YOU! for your inspiration! ^_^**

**HAPPY READING TIL MONDAY! **

**XOXO!**

**a***

p.s. if you all want a SUNDAY FUN DAY DOUBLE CHAPTER BONUS...I can make that happen...

HOLLAR BACK!


	25. Chapter Twelve -A Shocking Confession

_Eddie: (turned to face Loren, wrapping his arms around her,giving her a kiss on the lips) "Lo, its oK. for you to cry. I think you really needed to let all that emotion out of you. Seeing that video hurts and when you are hurting, I am hurting with you but no matter what, babe, I am here for you and I will never leave you. know why?"_

_Loren: "why?"_

_Eddie: "because I love you now until the end of time, Loren Duran."_

_Loren: "I love you too Eddie."_

_And as he turned the keys to unlock the door, to find surprise waiting for them in their living room._

_S2-CHAPTER 12 – "THE CONFESSION"_

** the DURAN PENTHOUSE,around Mid night…..**

Loren stepped outside with the stroller, grabbed her phone and immediately called Geoffrey to call the LAPD to report an intruder at their Penthouse.

"Missed me the way I missed you baby?" said the familiar blond, in a school girl uniform, re-positioning herself in a more sexier pose on the sofa. Eddie was stunned speechless to see that this is not the kind- hearted person he met a couple years ago and obviously took a bite of Hollywood's poison apple by becoming Chloe Carter's clone.

**Eddie:** (pissed off), "LIA!...how the hell did yo—"

**Lia:** " you gave me the keys and I entered through the back, remember?"

**Eddie:** "What the hell are you doing here?!"

**Lia:** "well. I figured with Chloe in prison and Loren….haha!..dead. That we can finally have chance to be together.."

A persnickety smile formed on Lia's face as she got up from the sofa, walking towards Eddie,attempting to give him a hug.

On timing, Loren entered the Penthouse with the babies thankfully still asleep in the stroller.

**Loren:** "babe, I called Geoffrey to alert the LAPD and they are on the wa—"

She paused and looked as the blond woman as if she was about to pounce on her husband for a kiss.

So Loren did what any wife would do and deliberately wrapped her arms around Eddie from who gladly accepted her embrace, locking his hand with her hand. Eddie pulled Loren in front of him, like a shield this time with his arms tightly wrapped around Loren's waist.

**Eddie:** (with a smug smile), "Lia, have you met the love of my life, my wife, Loren?"

Lia was shocked speechless to see that Loren was very much alive and well.

**Lia:** "What the…seriously?!...the last time I checked she was good as dead."

Lia ignored Eddie's question and glared at Loren. There was so much jealousy burning in her eyes. "ahh…so you're Loren. Nice meet you I guess. But I'll have you know, that your husband and I have some unfinished business to resolve?"

**Loren:** (not amused by Lia's visitation), "if you are talking about that kiss at the hotel room, a couple years back, I already know, so there's no business to resolve."

**Eddie:** "Lia! I asked you a question!...what the hell do you mean by 'last time I checked she was good as dead'?!.."

_Dammit!_ Lia thought to herself. _Gotta think quick. How the heck am I going to get out of this?!...but dam! He looks so hot when he mad!.._

**Eddie:** "ANSWER MY QUESTION LIA!...What do you know about the day of my wife's accident?"

Eddie held Loren closer to him, while Loren stood there. silent. Trying to grasp the understanding of that day on the hill.

**Lia:** (searching for a loop hole out of this conversation), "Eddie, I-I-I…don't know what you are talking about!...why are yo-"

He knew by her avoiding his eye contact, she was lying.

**Eddie:** " it hurts me to know that you are exactly like Chloe Carter!"

**Lia:** "I swear Eddie, why would I want any association with Chloe?"

**Eddie**:"You know what I am tired of your bullshit lies and excuses, now you have five seconds to tell me the truth before the cops get here…..five.. "

** Lia:** (taking a deep breath), "FINE!...ya want the truth, I'll tell ya what I know."

_(((Eddie: "four…")))_

**Lia:** "Yes. I was the one who took the video and when she tumbled all the way to the bottom of the hill, we were sure she was…dead."

((Eddie: "three….")) He paused the counting and nodded in disbelief. "Why did it take you till now to post the video?"

**Lia:** "because, " (she said casually), "I thought she was dead and…."

Eddie figuring it out. "And you thought you'd be some kind of hero and that we'd have a chance to be together because you just happened to find the video as the evidence that helped the LAPD put Chloe behind bars."

**Lia:** "Eddie…I…"

**Eddie**: "I can't believe you of all people, the one whom I called a friend betrayed me by knowing about this video. Do you know the hell I went through these past 10 months with the thought of losing my wife?! I was miserable, I could not focus on anything else, my career was hold, I've risk my health by not eating and sleeping well because my wife was in a coma and I promised a vow through God, that I'd stand by her side, for better or worse, till death do us part, you know what's worse part? that my son was alive for the past 10 months, when I was told he was presumed dead and all this time, this video was in your posession?!..."

At this time, Eddie broke down in tears,burying his head into Loren's shoulder as he re-lived the miserable pain he had to go through, as Loren began stroking his hair, gently massaging his back. She held him close, shocked speechless of the confession from the woman who once saved his life a few years back.

**Lia:** "But Eddie, I just thought that we…."

**Eddie:** (lifting his head up,taking a deep breath), "you and I?...together?!...hahaha!.,"(he let out a sarcastic laugh), "as long as my wife is alive and well, we will never ever happened!"

**Lia: "**Not even as friends?"

**Eddie:** " GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR PENTHOUSE LIA!"

Eddie heard the elevator doors opened as the cops gladly took Lia away.

**Eddie:** "Congratulations Lia, you just ruined your potential career before it even officially started"

And as she was trying to fight the cops off of her. She had one last thing to say to Eddie and Loren.

**Lia:** "and you know what Eddie and Loren, the messenger may have gotten caught, but the one who will betray you, is much closer to you than you think!...ta! ta! For now!"

As soon as Lia and the cops disappeared into the elevator, Eddie closed the front door,following Loren to the Nursery/Playroom. They both carried the twins out of the stroller,carefully taking out their outfits and changing each of them in their pajama and lovingly placing them into their crib, sleeping peacefully.

It was a quarter to 3 in the morning when they finally got upstairs to their bedroom.

**Loren:** (still shocked about Lia's confession), "Eddie? Can we talk?"

**Eddie:** (stripping into his boxers), "sure babe, what's up?"

**Loren:** (feeling guility than ever), "I can't help but to feel this guilt of pain and anguish of what you've been through these past 10 months. I feel like its my fault."

**Eddie:** "Lo, we've been through this and its not your fault. Everything I've been through is now worth it because you are alive and well, and that's what matters in my life. You and our kids. Alive, happy and healthy."

**Loren:** "but you sacrificed so much for me and…"

**Eddie:** "and if I had to do it all over again, I would do it a thousand times more just for you because I love you so much and being without you is death to me, besides, I promised you I would never ever ever leave you which means you're stuck with me forever."

Loren smiled as she reached for the zipper undo the dress she has been wearing all day. Eddie could tell she was struggling and took the opportunity to "help her out."

**Eddie:** "need help babe?"

**Loren: **"yeah. The there is a piece of the fabric stuck on the zipper, can you un do it please?"

**(**A/N: buahahaha! I know you know what is going to happen…*wink wink**)**

Not only did he undo the zipper that was stuck on the fabric of the top of her dress, but as the dress slipped off her body,so did her bra, as it slowly falling down to the floor, she felt his lips on her neckline caressing her with spine tingling kisses as she slowly turned herself around to face him, his hands massaging up and down her breasts. Their lips leaning into a hot and heavy make out session as they made their way to their bed, lost in the sea of blankets, making passionate love til the sunrises.

*ooooooh la la! what a hot and steamy ending there huh?... WOWZERS!..its all I gotta say about this Chapter! Thirsty for more?...

Per request of my Tumblr readers,have been craving for TOO HOT TO HANDLE LEDDIE MOMENTS!

(yesssireeee my peeps! I do have a HH Fan Fic on the tumblr. Please PM for the link. TRUST ME. it might be on handy later) and so before I go on to the next Chapter, I want to make sure my readers/followers out there are OK as in MATURE enough to handle HOT LEDDIE MOMENTS. (and trust. I have a SATC kind of mentality) so I am giving you all a heads up for SATC kind of LEDDIE moments if ya what I mean. I will have more 411 on my Author's note.

PLEASE STAND BY!

TIL THEN...HAPPY READING! ^_^


	26. Author's Note VI

HEY ALL!

its me again! ^_^ FIRST OF ALL, I want to THANK each and every one of you for your LOVE,SUPPORT,ENCOURAGEMENT AND INSPIRATION! From the bottom of my heart and soul, I truly appreciate it and your POSITIVE FEED BACK definitely makes me feel good inside and out. THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!

Anyways, before I get to the next Chapter, as mentioned in my end-of-the Chapter message from Ch. 12 and also to abide by FanFictiondotnet rules and regulations,etc. I am kindly giving you all a heads up of this coming Chapter because 1) I respect you all and 2) I do not want to offend anyone because of my graphic imagination as it is slightly SATC rated. if ya what I mean. JUST IN CASE, I will have to edit the Chapter again and mellow it down to a PG 13 as it should be.

PLEASE PM if you would like the slightly SATC rated version of Chapter 13. Honestly, I don't want to lose this account or any you readers. I LOVE YA ALL WAY TOO MUCH...

So mainly the point of this message is your consent to keep it as it is OR keep it Disney. PLEASE LET ME KNOW and enjoy PART ONE OF YOUR SUNDAY FUN DAY DOUBLE CHAPTER BONUS.

*muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuah!*

xoxo &PEACE!

a*


	27. CHAPTER Thirteen-A Morning Delight

**_Loren: _**_"yeah. The there is a piece of the fabric stuck on the zipper, can you un do it please?"_

**_(**A/N: buahahaha! I know you know what is going to happen…*wink wink**)_**

_Not only did he undo the zipper that was stuck on the fabric of the top of her dress, but as the dress slipped off her body,so did her bra, as it slowly falling down to the floor, she felt his lips on her neckline caressing her with spine tingling kisses as she slowly turned herself around to face him, his hands massaging up and down her breasts. Their lips leaning into a hot and heavy make out session as they made their way to their bed, lost in the sea of blankets, making passionate love til the sunrises._

**S2-CHAPTER 13-"A MORNING DELIGHT"….**

***READERS DISCRETION IS ADVISED: THIS IS NOT DISNEY KIND OF A CHAPTER!* **

**at **_the DURAN PENTHOUSE, in their Bedroom, the next morning…._

_Loren woke up with a big smile on her face as turned to face Eddie who was still in dreamland, lightly snoring away. They were tightly wrapped around in each other's arms. And just as she carefully unlock from Eddie's arms. But her attempt failed when she felt a pair of hands grab her by the waist,rolling her over towards him, then lifting her body on top of him._

**_Eddie:_**_ "Good morning my sexy gorgeous wifey!"_

_Their lips crashed into a hot kiss._

**_Loren:_**_ "mmmm" (she said, pulling away really quick),…"Good morning to you too, Mr AMAZING husband of mine."_

_A perverted smile began to form on his face._

**_Eddie:_**_ "you know its been awhile since I've heard that nickname."_

**_Loren:_**_ (she whispered seductlively), "Oh really?.." She felt a hard poke from by her thigh, that startled her as she burst in to tiny giggles. "I can tell." (she flashed him her sexiest bedroom eyes and disappeared under the covers giving him some "morning pleasure" as Eddie let out a climatic humming sounds._

_A few minutes later, Loren returned to the top of the covers as their hot and sweaty bodies intertwined in a slow and steady grind, rolling around in between the sheets, interchanging with each kiss as they felt their insides deeply penetrating each other into explosion of climatic pleasure as Loren began to scream out,_

"_Je veux que vous l'intérieur de moi ... tu bel homme! vous vous sentez bien foutu! oui! oui" _

Her senses awakened in so many wonderful levels-the taste of his kisses,the touch of his hot wet skin against hers, the smell of his sweat, the sounds of their hearts beating and vibrating throughout her body,all the down to the tips of her toes. The kissing and touching continued in a intense powerful motion as they laid in bed, embraced in each one another's arms.

**Eddie:** "day-ahm!..That was just…just…"

He turned to face Loren, helplessly smiling at her and as if she was reading his mind.

**Loren:** "WOW!"

He gently lifted Loren on top of him again, their eyes locked on each other and pulled her in for a fiery passionate make out session. His arms wrapped around her waist.

They slowly pulled away breathlessly.

**Eddie:** "MMmm…how I miss mornings like this.." He began to kiss her up and down her neckline. "one more round?...you're so hot right now.."

His hands worked his way, stroking her breasts as they started in a slowly began kissing and touching again. Hands locked. Arms and legs intertwined in one another, once again, pumping up into a slow and steady grind.

She looked over at the radio alarm clock, it was a quarter to 9 in the morning.

**Loren:** "Mmmm…babe." (fighting the attempt for another round )," I want to do this too but…." (kissing him in between kisses), "we've got to get ready for Brunch at Rumor in like an hour from now…"

**Eddie:** "can we stay like this for the rest of morning, pleeeease?!"

**Loren:** "Need I remind you, we have kids you know and they will be waking up soon.."

She unlocked herself from his arms and gave him a teasing hot kiss, quickly hopped out of bed, grabbed her pink satin robe and disappeared into the bathroom. And leaving the door cracked open on purpose, she peeped her head out with a smirk on her face.

**Loren:** "I'll be waiting for you in the shower, Mr. Amazing…"

_ *WOWZERS!...THAT IS ALL I AM GOING TO SAY ABOUT THIS CHAPTER...MORE HOT LEDDIE MOMENTS COMING SOON!...*'_

_Please forgive me for my dirrtty dog mind. I think I might lose my readers status because of it. -_- _

**THIRSTY FOR MORE?...HOLLAR BACK and do ENJOY! your SUNDAY FUN DAY DOUBLE CHAPTER BONUS...**

**TIL MANANA!...**

**XOXO! PEACE!**

**a* **


	28. Author's Note VII

_I'll be back and happily writing again on Tuesday, 12042012 ^_^_

_gonna mellow it down for bit. yup. ..._

_Pls. forgive me for the explicit content in Chapter 13._

_til then. HAPPY READING! _

_xoxo!_

_A*_

P.S. I think I failed myself on writing Chapter 13 -_-

eh!...this too shall pass!


	29. Author's Note VIII

hey all,

I will be posting up PART ONE of my First and original HH Fan Fiction. **Might as well be Mars:** _The Beginning._

(which is everything that happened before LEDDIE's Wedding/Marriage/Children and the kidnapping drama,etc. ) But Part One includes Loren's Prom, her 18th bday and Eddie's Proposal, GNO [GUYS/GALS] night out and of course, crazy Chloe C.

I hope you will enjoy Part one, as the back story of Part two, my current Fan-fic. Then you'll get why things are the way I wrote it.

THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU again for your love and support, my beautiful readers, your unconditional POSITIVE FEEDBACK means the world to me and I truly appreciate it. Please read PART ONE, while CHAPTER 14 is in the thought process. (I am hoping I'll have the same fan base as well. LOL.)

Thanks again and Happy Reading!

xoxo! PEACE!

a*


	30. Chapter Fourteen-Truth or Consequences

_Eddie got up and out of bed as fast as lightening and joined Loren in the bathroom. _

_About 45 minutes later, they both got out of the shower, dressed themselves up, went downstairs, got the twins diapers changed, bathed, dressed up while eating a mini-zip lock bags of pops. And finally, they all left to Rumor for a Sunday Brunch with family and friends._

_**S2-CHAPTER 14~ "TRUTH OR CONSEQUENCES"**_

_LATER THAT AFTERNOON, the PENTHOUSE Roof top, by the pool…_

** Adriana:** "OMG! its crazy hot out here!" As she took her Iphone © out of her new hot pink MK© bag, scanning to the weather app. ," and uuugggh! only 98 degrees today!"

**Melissa**: "Thank God for the Rock stars who invited all of us to hang out on the Penthouse roof top by the pool with the most amazing view of Los Angeles."

Adriana was obviously not paying attention to Mel or the view of L.A., she was too busy whining and complaining about the weather.

**Adriana:** "like for reals Mel! I can't take it anymore!...I'm going in!" She slowly dipped her feet in the water,sitting down on the second step, leaning against the side of the wall.

A few minutes later, Loren, walked up the patio deck, setting up a bowl of chips, homemade salsa while Brook,followed her, carrying a mini-cooler of Smirnoff Ice © on the patio table.

Melissa,excited for the perfect afternoon snack, pulled herself a chair, drenching a spoonful of salsa onto her plate of tortilla chips and then, twisting off a Raspberry Burst for herself, grabbed a bottle of Passion Fruit for Loren, Strawberry Acai for Adriana, who walked towards them standing on shallow side of the pool and Watermelon flavor for Brooke.

**Melissa:** "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOREN!… WOOOH-OOH!"

**Adriana:** "Happy Birthday girly!..finally you're 21!... Yay!"

**Brooke**: "get your drink on Mrs. Rock star!..this is only a warm up!.."

The girls raised their bottles of flavored vodka coolers up, happily and excited screaming out, "HAPPY 21ST LO!….CHEERS!"

The three girls Brooke, Mel and Loren exchanged hugs with one another, then bending down to Adriana, giving her a high five.

**Loren**: "Thanks girls. But I am not 21 till midnight tonight."

**Brooke:** "all the reason to celebrate!..now quit baby sitting that first drink and get yourself to round two!…."

**Melissa:** "you are lucky the guys are not here year, you'd be good as drunk by the time we all leave to Nora's house.."

**Loren:** (looking around expecting to hear loud obnoxious sounds that would be coming from the bar), "yeah. Where are the guys?"

At that moment, Loren's curiosity has led her decision to go downstairs, to go check on the guys.

** MEANWHILE, AT THE PENTHOUSE…..**

She unlocked the door and sneaked in quietly, rolling her eyes as she heard the sounds of grown men shouting and jumping up and down, not only for video games, but to be specific,a video game that involved sports .

_UUUgggh!_ She thought to herself _Seriously you guys?._ as she passed through the living room where the guys are playing NBA 2K12 © on XBOX 360.©. …._all this energy over a video game?…OMG!..why do I feel like I'm in junior high all over again?! _

She nodded her head in disbelief and then headed to the hallway linen closet, grabbing a handful of towels and into the nursery to get her portable ipod radio and then walked to the door.

[**A/N: ATTENTION READERS: I grew out of playing video games and not really updated with the recent games and consoles out there. So I have no idea how to describe the game they are playing…well. Except Basketball. Not in play by play detail. Its not my forte, SO, Just in case, I'm sorry about that…. O_o ** ]

**Eddie**: (shouting excitedly), "GO DEFENSE!….."

It was an intense 4th quarter. LA. Lakers © v. the Chicago Bulls © with the Bulls leading by 7 points and with only thirty seconds left….

**Eddie:** " C'mon Ty!…..We got this man!….GO …. GO!…. GO!"

((10 seconds…..9…8…7…6…))))

**Eddie:** "HE SHOOTS!…"

Tyler fiddled around with the controller as the player on the screen had the ball in hands, standing on the free throw line, aiming at the rim, as the ball went round and round….((5…4…3..2…))

**Eddie:** "HE SCORES!…..YYYYEEESSSS!" (exclaimed Eddie as he jumped out of the sofa, giving a well deserved high five of victory to Tyler),. "WE WON…THE LAKERS WON!..Yeeeahhh buddy!… Woooh!"

Both Phil and Ian grumbled as they sank down on the sofa, defeated as they watched the Re-play in slow motion.

The four of them got up and exchanged a round of manly hugs and high fives.

**Ian**: (taking a bow to the Champs.), "Nice play mates!…I did not expect that to happened at the last minute ..but Wow.. good show!"

That's when Eddie caught Loren by the corner of his eye, as she was heading towards the door, carrying a beach bag of full of towels and her portable Ipod radio. He also noticed that she was wearing a light blue bikini top with matching blue jean short shorts. Just as she was about to open the door, Eddie bolted over to his wife, grabbing her from behind. Loren was so surprised, she squeaked at the touch of his hands.

**Eddie:** "hey there my sexy wife…", (he began caressing her neck with hot kisses), " and beautiful birthday girl.."

**Loren:** (rolled her eyes while raising a brow at him) ,"hey babe, " (she gave him a peck on the cheek and smiled)…"are you guys going to join us on the roof top or play video games for the rest of the day.?"

**Eddie:** "we will be up there in a bit…enjoy it while you can because you my dear wifey will experience the ultimate twenty first birthday party… Rock star style!"…

**Ian:** (at earshot of the word 'alcoholic experience'), "heck ya you will get the Rock n Roll experience!..guaranteed!."

**Loren:** (on defense), "I 'll have you know Mister Rockstar, that as long as we're outside on a roof top and in the city of Hollywood , I will not ruin my name or reputation as a rising Rock star by the papps watching me from above!"

**Eddie**: "don't worry about the papps babe, just you wait later tonight at mom and pop's house and right after dinner, that's when the fun begins.."

**Loren**: "fine. I guess. But don't take too long because I was hoping we can…" she tippy toed up to his ear and whispered words that made him aroused inside and out.

She flashed him a wink and smile, giving him the hottest,lingering tease of a kiss. And added, "I'll be seeing you soon, Mr. Amazing."

Loren closed the door behind her, bursting out in giggles as she headed upstairs to the Roof top, leaving Eddie helplessly stunned speechless and stimulated.

_TWO HOURS LATER, ATOP THE PENT HOUSE POOL SIDE….._

Adriana, Brooke and Melissa took a nap on the beach chairs while soaking up the rays of the warm sunshine. There were three bottles left of the Smirnoff Ice © which the girls decided to save for Loren. Loren on the other hand, was relaxing on floatie, sipping on a Raspberry flavored vodka cooler. That's when she heard the loud foot steps heading towards the pool when one of the guys shouted,

"CANNON BALL!" , And one by one, the guys jumped into the pool, making a crashing,booming sound as the girls woke up screaming, suddenly alert and aware of what was going on, while Loren remained lying down on her float, riding the small waves beneath her, who cannnot help but to laugh at her friends were drenched in water. The float was heading to the shallow side of the pool where Eddie was silently waiting for an opportunity. He stopped the float, took the drink out of hand and set it down on the cement with this evil smirk on his face.

Loren looked at him, nodding her head NO in slow motion. "Eddie!…don't you dare!…" she screamed as the girls watched and cheered him on. "DO IT EDDIE!…FLIP HER OVER!"

A few minutes later she went down under the water as popped her head out of the water, catching breath and the n swimming as fast as she can to the deeper end of the pool.

**Loren**: "isn't this a familiar scene?…try and catch me now Rock star!"(she teased and taunted at him),"hahahaha!…?!"

Loren knows that her husband cannot swim and would not dare to go her side of the Eddie had a plan. He walked up the steps and out of the pool, carefully running to the deep side of the pool and did exactly what was done on the night of their Honeymoon.

**Eddie:** "yup", (he said as he lifted her up and out of the water, "very familiar Mrs. Duran".

And with all his strength, carried her bridal style as he , with Loren screaming laughter, while holding on to him, jumped on the shallow side of the pool.

Everyone at this point was laughing hysterically as they all jumped in water, playing a few rounds of Chicken, Marco Polo and a Splashiing/jumping contest for the rest of the afternoon.

And then, they all went home to the Valley and got ready for Loren's Pre-celebration Birthday dinner at Nora and Max's place.

LATER THAT EVENING….

_Somewhere in the Valley the Tate-Duran Residence….some time after dinner._

_Loren and friends were gathered in the living room. Ian just bought a new bottle of Jack Daniels © which was in the middle of 8 shot glasses set on the coffee table. But just in case, no one likes whiskey, there was also a bottle of Grey Goose Vodka ©_

**Melissa**: "alright guys, the name of the game is Spin the Bottle combined with Truth or Consequences…."

**Ian: **" the spinner will be the one asking the question and whom ever its points will the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, without holding back, however, if you refuse to tell the truth, you must take a full shot of either whiskey or vodka as a consequence" He turned to Loren, "birthday girl, you've got the first spin…"

Loren had a feeling this was going to be an intense night of too hot too handle secrets about to be revealed. She closed her eyes and gave the bottle a good spin and which pointed to…..

IAN!…

Loren turned to Ian, "If you had to name the person you had your biggest childhood or adolescent crush on, who would it be?"..

And the first thought that popped through Ian's head and out of his mouth, "8th grade. her name Lola..."

Eddie: "was she a show girl?"

Tyler: "with yellow feathers in her hair?.."

Loren: "And her dress cut down to there?"

Ian gave up the reason to explain himself as he knew where it was leading to and blurted the first thing that came out of his mouth. "aaaaww..bloody hell!..F! this.." and took a shot of whiskey and just for fun,sh*ts and giggles took another shot

This time it was Ian's turn to SPIN! SPIN SPIN as the bottle stops at ….

EDDIE!..

Ian: "alright mate. If someone were to seduce you a foreign language, which would you chooose?"

Eddie flashed a perverted smile at Loren, who turned a shade of red. "That's an easy breezy question…I would love to be seduced in French especially if she were in a hot and sexy French maid costume."

**Loren**: "ain't gonna happen Rock star, dream on!"

**Eddie:** "You have no idea what brewing in my head right now that involves you, Mrs Duran"

**Melissa**: "ooooh…so that's why you guys were late to Brunch huh Lo?"

**Loren**: "MEL!"

**Adriana:** (making the situation much worse than it is), "is that what he meant by you being his French maid,the other night, Lo?"

**Loren:** (throwing a pillow at Adriana), "Oh my gosh!… ADRIANA!..seriously?!…"

**Adriana:** (giggled as she threw the pillow back at Loren),"geez. Lo, I'm just sayin..the obvious, anyways Eddie, your turn to spin the bottle!".

And the bottle pointed to….

MEL….

**Eddie:** "If you could receive a love letter from anyone alive, who would it be from?"

Melissa suddenly got up and ran out to the back porch.

***That's all for now friends! I hope you liked it as much as I LOVED writing it. The most fun Chapter I have ever written by far. NOW WHAT HAPPENS TO MEL? IS SHE HAVING SECOND THOUGHTS?...**

**DUN! DUN! DUN!**

**I guess you'll just have to wait and see...****love it? hate it?**

**Are ya thirsting for more?...**

**Then do chill to the next Chapter and keep reading!**

**HOLLAR BACK FOR CHAPTER 15 y'all!...***

a_nd as always, your unconditional LOVE & SUPPORT truly means ALOT me. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart. You all are one in AMAZING! I love you all! *muuuuahhh!*_

_xoxo! Peace!_

_A*_


	31. Chapter Fifteen-Birthday Shhh

_**[**A/N: OMG! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH for the over whelming overflow of reviews and positive feedback!...I am so touched that it makes me feel good inside and out! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!...as you all truly mean the world to me!...I appreciate each and everyone of you from the bottom of my heart!...YOU'RE AWESOME!... God Bless and Thanks once again!..xoxo! Peace! ** ]**_

_And the bottle pointed to…._

_MEL…._

**_Eddie:_**_ "If you could receive a love letter from anyone alive, who would it be from?"_

_Melissa suddenly got up and ran out to the back porch._

**CHAPTER 15 –"BIRTHDAY…SHHHHH!"**

_At the Tate-Duran Residence, Living room…_

Loren got up and followed Melissa to the back porch, while everyone else exchanged a look of concern about Melissa too.

**Loren:** "Mel? …are you OK?"

Melissa took a deep breath, then turn to face to Loren. "its nothing Lo, " (she was lying), "I don't know something about the question struck a sensitive cord in me…please, don't worry about it..OK?"

** Loren**: "Is this about Adam?…" She had a feeling that Melissa was holding back truth about her and Adam.

**(**A/N: don't worry all, if you are curious about Melissa's secret too, it will soon be revealed during a girls night round of Truth or Dare**)**

**Melissa**: (avoiding the topic), " let it go Lo, it has nothing to do with anything especially Adam, I should have gone straight with the shot but now you've just gave me an idea of how to make it interesting."

**Loren:** (staring at her suspiciously), "Mel?….what do you mean by that?"

Melissa let out a evil snicker grabbing Loren by the hand as they both entered the kitchen into the living room as Melissa quickly explained herself.

**Melissa:** "I'm sorry you guys for being Miss Party foul here.."

**Eddie:** "no worries Mel, its all in the name of fun, if you want to take the shot, go for it!".

**Ian**: "yeah love. . No harm or pressure. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, but as my mate said, make your fiancé proud and take the shot babe!".

**Melissa**: (forming a evil smirk on her face), "OK. No harm. No foul huh?…fine. I'll take the shot, but to make it interesting…."

Everyone stared at her with rising curiosity in their eyes.

**Melissa;** "I will do this shot , in the condition that it is done on top of the birthday girl's belly….which means one thing….,"

At the same moment, Eddie and Ian suddenly became excited as they gave a high five at each other.

**Loren:** (letting out a I GIVE UP sigh), "do I dare bother to ask?"

**Melissa**: "so glad you did Ms. Birthday girl!..now strip that shirt off !"

**Loren:** "But Mel..I….."

There was an echo of , "STRIP IT OFF… STRIP IT OFF!"…led by Eddie, of course. Loren shot a warning glance at her husband for encouraging this.

**Melissa:** "oh c'mon Lo! we're all pretty much family here and we hang out every weekend together, all eight of us, besides, its a harmless body shot so as long as you are wearing a bra….."

(she paused, raising a brow, for reassurance), "you are wearing a bra right? …your belly is the only thing we get to see…"

**Loren**: "of course I am..duh!"

**Melissa:** "well then. What are you waiting for?…strip it off girl!"

Loren obviously out numbered gave in and she slowly began to unbutton her light blue summer dress to the song, "_BUTTONS" by PCD_, coming from Eddie's iphone.

**Loren**: (rolling her eyes), "what an appropriate tune to strip to hubby!…. I suppose you all want a little dance now?"

Everyone was actually stunned yet surprised of how daring Loren stepped out of her shell. Yes. It is true that Loren was always known to be naïve as an excuse to be conservative when it came to sex-related topics but to see Loren's wild side in action was certainly a WOW moment for their handle.

"LOOKING HOT THERE LO!…OW!.." screamed out Brooke.

Adriana gave her a whistle. "Daaaang Lo!…you do have a wild side"

Loren did her little strip tease dancing towards Melissa. Thankfully she was wearing her high school PE shorts under dress as a lacy black bra was revealed to everyone in the room, while Phil and Tyler excused themselves to go the kitchen to get some water as it was uncomfortable to watch their sisters do a body a shot off each other. Although from the kitchen point of view, everyone was having too much fun, cheering them on.

Luckily for Melissa, Loren has taken a Yoga class and to the day, still practices it on the daily . She went on her tippy toe, stretching her and all of her body up and out and then like a pretzel bent all the way backwards positioning herself in Upward-Facing Two-Foot Staff Pose. Her stomach facing Melissa.

Ian turned to Eddie. "you are one lucky man, mate!"

**Eddie**: "boy oh boy do I know that!".

Everyone stared at Loren in total amusement as if it looked painful. Eddie, on the other hand was trying his best, more than ever, to keep himself cool,calm and collected. He could not wait till they get home, put the kids to sleep and then hit the bedroom with his wife.

Ian gladly placed the empty shot glass on Loren's stomach as Melissa poured in a full shot of vodka.

**Loren:** "HURRY UP MEL! …I CANNOT BE IN THIS PRETZEL LIKE POSITION ALL NIGHT!.."

**Melissa**: "OK!.. OK! ..sorry Lo!…gonna do it now!."

(("DO IT!…DO IT!.."))

**Ian:** "new rule Mel, no hands!"

(("MEL! MEL! MEL!…" ))

**Melissa:** "fine!…watch and learn everyone!…" as she held her arms and hands behind her back, took the glass by her mouth and drank it up. Everyone cheered, whistled and applauded for Melissa.

(("WOOOH OOOH MEL!..THAT WAS AWESOME!…"))

**Ian**: "bloody hell, that was freakin HOT!" He grabbed Melissa by the waist and pulled her in for a long hot yet quick make-out session. They pulled away, still wrapped in each other's arms and whispered teasingly, "can I do that off you tonight?"

**Melissa:** (whispering back), "maybe". She bit her bottom lip, flashing him a wink and smile as she set the shot glass back on the coffee table, took a bow of her wild and crazy performance and then helped Loren back to a standing position as Eddie stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "mmm..what other Yoga moves do you know?"

Loren turned herself to him, leaning against his chest and whispered back, "that's for me to know and for you to find out…"

Loren excused herself to go the bathroom to wipe the excess alcohol off her stomach and got dressed. Meanwhile, Melissa was still in the mood to continue to their game of ,"Truth or Consequences"

**Melissa**: "are we still playing or what?"

**Brooke:** "I'm down to play!"

**Adriana**: "me too!"

This time, Phil and Tyler joined the rest of them as they gathered in the circle, placing the empty bottle in the center.

**Tyler**; "I'm in!"

That's when Eddie made a quick announcement while Loren was still in the bathroom.

**Eddie**: "Don't forget about the Surprise party for Loren, this coming Friday night,"

**Adriana**: "MK right? What time again?"

**Eddie**: "everyone be there between six fifteen –six forty five..Mel, you,Aid and Brooke will be taking her out to a (*air quotes*) girl's night dinner …thing. Mel, I will text you when we are ready, MK will be closed to the public for the rest of the night, the lights will be down and once I get your text, the lights will turn on and we'll all yell Surprise!…got it?"

**Melissa:** "roger that Rock star, its not like we've done this before, remember the Surprise Wedding reception?…."

**Eddie:** "yeah. That was one amazing night…and Thanks once again, all of you for that wonderful night."

A few minutes later, Loren came back in her Punk Hello Kitty PJ pants, a hot pink tank top and her Eddie Duran concert tour hoodie. Yeah. The night where their hands first touched,secretly changing their lives forever. She took a seat by Eddie and Melissa, over hearing part of their conversation.

**Loren:** "….huh?..who?…what wonderful night?"

**Eddie**: "the surprise Wedding reception?"

**Loren;** "oh yeah. It was truly a beautiful night."

**Melissa:** "Anyways, as much as I would love to reminisce with you guys, its my turn to spin! ..please let me spin the bottle!"

**Loren**: "go for it Mel!"

Melissa spun the bottle with a one quick motion.. …

Spin! Spin Spin ..

STOP.

**Melissa:** "well. Well. Well. The bottle has choosen Ms. birthday girl!…buahhahaha! do I have dare for you!"

**Loren:** "oh heck no!..I am not gonna do it!"

**Melissa**: "oh c'mon Lo!….I have not even told you what you are going to do and you are already backing out…Chillax. Its not that horrible.."

**Loren:** "yeah. But I know how your mind works…so NO I am not going to do it!…humph!"

**Melissa:** "you have no choice. The bottle chose you. So it is in my power to tell you what you are suppose to do."

**Loren:** "oh great. here we go again!"..

**Melissa**: "Loren-Monique Tate Duran, I dare you to…"

(((KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!))

***oops! I did it again!..buhahaha! I hoped you like it as much as I loved writing it. Totally fun stuff especially in the company of feel good company, right? ...well. all good things must come to an end...as an earthquake will be ROCKIN N ROLLIN' ...at this birthday party. dun! dun! dun!...who is the mystery at the door?...**

**if you are thirsting for more?...READ ON as I will WRITE ON!..til then HAPPY READING til Monday!..xoxo! PEACE! a***


	32. Chapter Sixteen -A DOUBLE SHOT of

** [**OMG!...THANK YOU! THANK YOU! ...THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE OVER FLOW OF YOUR UNCONDITIONAL LOVE,SUPPORT AND INSPIRATION WITH YOUR POSITIVE FEED BACK!...From the bottom of my heart, I truly appreciate each and everyone of you...thanks again! xoxo!..muuuahh!**]**

**_Melissa:_**_ "you have no choice. The chose you. So it is in my power to tell you what you are suppose to do."_

**_Loren:_**_ "here we go again!".._

**_Melissa_**_: "Loren-Monique Tate Duran, I dare you to…"_

_(((KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!))_

**[*READERS DISCRETION IS ADVISED! ...*]**

**S2-CHAPTER 16- "A DOUBLE SHOT OF ….."**

_ at The Tate-Duran Residence, living room…half an hour count down til Loren is officially 21._

Everyone in unison, letting out a sigh of disappointment. "awwww…man!..for reals!"

They all went to the kitchen for some left over salsa and chips from earlier that afternoon.

_Phew_! Loren smiled to herself. _Saved by a knock on the door! _She got up and walked to the door, with Eddie right behind her, just in case.

She turned to him, raising a brow. "Mr. Rock star, I'm sure I can handle the person at the door with no problems. After all I am going to be 21 in like hour or so."

**Eddie**: "I know babe, but its my duty as your husband to serve and protect as your personal body guard, you know, like Kevin Costner to Whitney Houston in the movie, 'The Bodyguard ©'?"

**Loren**: "words of wisdom my hubby, you need more Walking Dead type zombie meets Jean Claude Van Dame type movies in your DVD collection and less chick flicky-rom com with a twist of action…"

_((KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!))_

**Eddie:** " hey…hey..don't hate the movie I use to watch with my mom, when I was younger, it was our tradition, every summer at the end of the summer at the Bungalow .it was one of her favorites and Whitney is one amazing singer….".

**Loren:** "geez. I'm sorry hubby of mine," ( she wrapped her arms around him with a day dreamy smile on her face and gave him a quick kiss on the lips )" then again, if Kevin Costner were my body guard… …"

She giggled at the amused look on his face as she was about to open the door, when Eddie grabbed her by the waist and turned her to face him. And whispered, "you know I am a way better body guard than that guy Kevin what's his name..so much better times 100"

He was about to pull her into a kiss, but she stopped him with her index finger,while her other hand slowly turned the knob to open the door. "only hundred times better?, I was hoping you'd say 1000 times infinity better."

**Eddie**: "That's what I meant.."

**Loren:** (laughing out loud), "Whatevs. Rock star!..Kevin what's his name…still HOT even after that movie and that was what?…the late 90's? ..hahaha!"

She finally opened the door and then gently closing it behind her.

**Loren:** (with a puzzled look on her face and shrugged), " hmmph!.. that's odd!..the person left "

**Eddie:** "probably got the wrong house address and went across the street?"

**Loren**: "yeah. I guess you're right Eddie. But why would someone knock on the door so anxiously and of all doors, my door and then Poof! Disappear?"

**Eddie:** (concerned), "Lo?…Babe? … You ok?"

**Loren**: (shaking the flow of crazy thoughts off her mind), "yeah. I am. I just think its weird..that's all."

He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her,gving her a quick kiss on the lips.

**Eddie**: "shhh..babe..its OK and if the person left, it was probably not that important. No worries alright?…." (he kissed her on the lips again, caressing up and down her neckline as if they were alone in the room), "besides," (in between kisses), " your Super body guard husband is here to protect all times because I love you..."

**Loren**: "I love you too baby and thanks. " She looked over to the oven clock which read: 11:40 and casually changed the subject, "anyway, I think its time we should set up plates and forks and stuff for my yummy Chocolatey Chocolate Cake."

She was trying to avoid the excited glare on Melissa's eyes., walking to the kitchen, opening cabinet doors for plates and glasses , then pulling out drawers, for spoons and forks. Adriana, who was by the fridge, by instinct helped set up the table. Loren looked over to Adriana.

**Loren:** "Aid, you mind getting the milk and pouring it into the eight glasses for me, please?"

**Adriana:** "anything for you Ms. Rock star!…"

Meanwhile, Melissa was lost in conversation with Ian, Phil and Brooke about some random thing when she noticed Loren cleaning up the living room.

**Melissa:** " oh don't you dare try to excuse yourself out of this one girl!, it is still my turn and you've been lucky!..

**Brooke:** "That's right, birthday girl, you've got a few minutes to spare before the cake and ice cream!..which I can't wait to try your mom's Chocolatey-Chocolate Cake too, but first…we all want to know what Melissa has planned for you.."

**Eddie**.( excited with curiosity rising), "Yes. We do want to know Melissa's dare onto you…after all, it is still her turn and we were rudely interrupted.."

Loren shot a look at Eddie and then turned to Melissa, letting out a sarcastic 'here we go' sigh.

**Loren**: (rolling her eyes, half nervous with a slight excitement in her voice. ),"I'm ready when you are..Mel"

** Melissa**: "Oh good gosh Lo, its not a bad thing, I promise. We just need your hubby to volunteer."

And with no hesitation, Eddie stepped it up do what ever he needed to do to get this dare started until he heard the words that came out of Melissa's mouth.

Melissa has always wanted to say this since the early days when Loren and Eddie was first started dating. . "Strip it off Eddie, your shirt that is!". Blushing and giggling at the same time. She looked over at fiance, who she can tell was jealous and called out to Ian , "I love you baby!..muuaah!"

Eddie did as commanded by Melissa and slowly stripped off his shirt. Adriana and Brooke blushed at the rock star's rock hard abs . And for some random reason, so did Loren as if she has not seen her husband's body.

Brooke at this moment, went over to the kitchen to set up two special kind of shots that had Baileys' Irish cream and Butterscotch schnapps and lots of whip cream on top and carefully walked to the living room.

**Melissa**: "Eddie, can you please lay down on the floor and Lo, can you maneuver yourself on top of him,please?"

Again with no questions asked, he laid down on the floor, with a huge perverted smile on his face,while Loren straddling position on her husband's torso.

Brooke set the shots on Eddie's chest, one in between the pecs and one towards his torso, by Loren's thigh.

**Melissa;** " Alrighty birthday girl, I TRIPLE dog dare you to do these two shots called 'Blow jobs' off your husband's chest and by your thigh with no hands!"

Every one in the room was shocked speechless because of the only word they heard was 'blow job'.

**Melissa:** (rolling her eyes), "OMG you all with the dirty minds!..the name of these shots are called, 'blow jobs'!"

**Loren:** (hesitating, staring at where the shots are positioned), "uhmm...seriously Mel?..., with no hands?..can't I just..."

**Melissa:** "nope. there will be no moving of the shot glasses, Rockstar!, no hands Like its suppose to be?..duh!" She flashed her a wink and smile.

**Loren**: (glared at her with such embarrassment as she began to turn different shades of red), "I so hate you right now! ".

**Melissa:** (teasing her as she tied Loren's hands with a ribbon), "I love you like a sister Lo!..Happy Birthday and enjoy!.."

((LOREN! LOREN! LOREN!…))

Loren now hot and stuffy, with a hands literally tied behind her back, took a deep breath, as it was too late to tie her hair back, re-positioning herself in a crouching position just beneath his torso/waist line as she craned her neck to the shot glass, gripping the glass between her teeth and then craning her neck up.

((EVERYONE CHEERED HER ON!…"GO!… GO!.. GO!")))

She balanced the glass with her tongue and swallowed the rest of the drink up as she position herself back to normal, wiping the excess drink and whipped cream off her mouth in a satisfying manner.

(((OMG... LO!.THAT WAS FREAKIN AWESOME!…YOU ARE SO..JUST WOW!…)))

Loren positioned herself up to Eddie's torso again and this time, went down onto the glass with her tongue, then gripping the glass in between her teeth and lips, craning her neck up and swallowed it up,licking the excess whipped cream with her tongue. She flashed everyone with a wink and smile.

**Loren:** "MMm..that was yummy and fun too!.."

**Melissa**: "daaaaaaaaaaaaang Mrs. Duran, you never cease to amaze me!..I'm so proud of you!..you just passed the ultimate initiation of a shot drinker…at least in my book you did!…"

Eddie, on the other hand, who missed out of the fun because he was part of the fun, finally sat up and once again, wrapping his arms around Loren, who was leaning again him, began kissing up and down her neck line, in realization that her hands were still tied up behind her back.

**Eddie**: "mmmm.."…he whispered in her eyes, "your neck is yummy…" He continued caressing her neckline working his lips up to the side of her mouth that had whipped cream and a stain of excess Bailey's Irish cream. ©

That's when she heard a loud guitar strumming sound, from the coffee table.

**Loren:** "Hey!..that's my phone. Babe? Can you untie my hands, please!?"

**Eddie:** "nuh-uh. I am taking as much advantage of this as I can.."

**Loren:** "EDDIE!."

And just as he was about to pull her in for a kiss. Again. She stopped him, scooting herself away from him and like a worm, moved herself to the coffee table. Melissa could tell she was struggling and so she went down on her knees and untied Loren's hands.

**Loren:** "Thanks Mel."

She picked up her phone to receive a text message from a Blocked ID:

**"120sEs r R3d, **

**Vi0LeTs aRe Blu3,**

**3nj0y y0ur B1rtHday whiLe U Can,**

**Miss L0ren tAte!**

**'caUse I a177 watChi17g y0u! "….**

** *OK. TRUTHFULLY. I give myself a C minus on my writing effort on this Chapter. -_- sorry all. I just don't feel it is as great as the past Chapters and I apologize for any kind of disappointment it may have caused.  
**

**But despite my self-critical opinion, I hope you like it anyway. (good or bad), ^_^ the ROCK N ROLLIN' begins as the mystery texter will be revealed and the ultimate Betrayal aka "JUDAS" is about to rear its ugly head...**  
**I might risk my readers really soon too...buhahaha! get ready?..get set for another crazy and twisted over the edge of OMG! DRAMA!...***

_Thirsting for more?_

_Keep reading 'cause Ch. 17 is in the writing process and can be posted up later tonight. ..._

_Thanks again for all the love and support, it truly means the world to me. Keep it coming and I will writing...^_^_

_xoxo! PEACE!_

_a*_


	33. Author's Note IX

Hey all!

**FIRST,** I want to say THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Each and everyone of you for the Love, support and encouragement.

Your Positive Feed back means the world me and I love you all!...YOU ARE AMAZINGLY AWESOME!...

**NEXT MAJOR ANNOUNCEMENT! **my flash drive/USB stick has been JACKED!

AND included the draft to Chapter 17. In other words friends, the Chapter will be delayed till further notice. I humbly apologize ahead of time for any disappointment this may cause. Hopefully, there's an honest person who will return it to the Public Library security.

::SIGH!::

its all G people. the world did not end. RELAX!...I am sure my flow of creative energy along with my twisted mind can think of something and **maybe ** I will owe you all, a double Chapter. But no promises guaranteed. we'll just see...

Thank you for your time and please keep reading, so I can keep on writing...

xoxo! PEACE!

a*


	34. Chapter Seventeen-Shocked Speechless

**[**A/N: Thank you everyone for the overwhelming flow of reviews... I TRULY appreciate each and everyone of you from the bottom of my heart and soul, it means the world to me and I LOOOOOVE YOU ALL!..*MUUUAHH* I stayed up all night to write this so I hope you like it ^_^ **]**

_She picked up her phone to receive a text message from a Blocked ID:_

**_"120sEs r R3d,_**

**_Vi0LeTs aRe Blu3,_**

**_3nj0y y0ur B1rtHday whiLe U Can,_**

**_Miss L0ren tAte!_**

**_'caUse I a177 watChi17g y0u! "…._**

**_S2-CHAPTER 17~"A Birthday Surprise for Loren"_**

_ the Tate-Duran Residence, Living room…_

** Loren:** (stunned, almost dropping her phone), "Oh my…What the heck kind of message is this?!"

**Eddie**: (concerned as he walked over to her)," What are you talking about babe?"

She showed him the text message.

**Eddie:** "gosh..daymmm!..that's a cryptic message. Tyler can you help out here?"

Tyler went over to them and read the message then decoding it.

**Tyler: ** (reading it out loud), "Roses are red, Violets are blue, Enjoy your birthday while you can Miss Loren Tate, cause I am watching you!"

**Loren:** (pacing back and forth in panic mode, freak out scared), "OMG!..someone is out to get me! …why me?!..what did I do?…you guys I don't want to die!..not today!…OMG!..OMG! OMG!…"

She suddenly burst out in tears.

At that moment, Eddie grabbed hold of her and held her close in his arms. "Lo!…sweetie…hey…I'm here OK…shhh!…calm down!…we're all here. No crazy psycho stalker is going to get to you..OK?..I promised to be your Body guard."

**Tyler:** "me too Lo!" hugging his sister from the back as everyone one by one gathered around Loren for a group hug.

**Melissa:** "plus six more body guards who got who got your back…so Ty, how did you decode that psycho crazy cryptic text message?"

Tyler was about to answer, when the second hand of the living room clock passed the 10 as everyone began to count down as if it was a New Year.

(("10….9…8…7…6…5…..4…3…2….HAPPY NEW YE— " (they paused and stared at one other, laughing then screaming crazily and in unison) ,"HAHAHA!….. JUST KIDDING! ….HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOREN!"))

A few minutes later, Max, Nora and the twins came out from the hallway as Nora took out the freshly baked Chocolatey-Chocolate Cake carefully placing twenty-one lit candles as everyone gathered around the kitchen.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!…HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!..HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR LOREN!…HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOOOOOOOOOOU!"

Everyone cheered as she blew out all her candles.

**Loren:** (smiling and wiping the tears from her eyes), "Thanks Mom, Thanks Pops!..Thank you everyone!…I love you all so much!..you guys mean the world to me!.."

**Everyone**: "We love you too Lo!"

**Eddie:** "ahem!"

**Loren:** (turning to Eddie, who was sitting next to her and kissed him on the lips), "Thank you my handsome hubby!..I love you!.."

But it was the twins who was trying to get her attention. They were standing on the chairs while Max and Nora held them back, these tots were excited.

**Melodie and Noah: **"MOMMA!..MOMMA!…Look it me!…(( it me!))"

**Max:** "Loren, your adorable kiddos have something to say to you.."

**Nora:** (laughing), "yeah. They have been waiting all day.."

**Max:** "are you ready kids?"

The twins nodded.

**Max:** "one..two..three..go!"

**Melodie and Noah: **(singing)"HAPPY TO YOU….HAPPY TO YOU..HAPPY TO MOMMA!..HAPPY TO YOU!"

Everyone's re-action: "AWWWW…THAT WAS ADORABLE!…THE CUTEST THING IN THE WORLD!..OMG!.."

Max and Nora picked up the twins, carrying one of each in their arms and gently passing them back to their parents.

** Loren:** (eternally touched, amazed and nearly teary-eyed), "Oh my goodness!…thank you my babies!…you are the sweetest little things!…awww!…I love you so …so much!".

As soon as Noah was in her arms, she gave him a huge bear hug and kiss on cheek and on his forehead; Then leaned over to Melodie, who was in Eddie's arms, giving her a hug and kiss on the forehead. Eddie, who had a smirk on his face, closed his eyes and puckered up his lips. At this moment, the girls were giggling in the background, then Loren had an idea as she turned to her friends with a persnickety smile on her face, gesturing one them to take a picture of his face. Ian stepped it up as Loren was trying to hold back from laughing. Meanwhile, Max was watching this in amusement, while Nora cut the cake into 10 slices, setting the Pecan pies and the carton of _Dulce de leche_ Ice cream on the kitchen table. Max and Nora quickly left the kitchen and back into the new renovated Guest room which is the extended room of Nora's bedroom.

**Eddie**: (with his eyes closed), "baby?..I'm waiting for my kiss" (he puckered his lips up again). Loren turned to Ian again, while mouthing the words, GO!

_ *FLASH! FLASH! FLASH!* went everyone's camera phones._

When Eddie opened his eyes, he was blinded the flashes of light while holding Melodie, who was fast asleep, gripping on his right ear.

** Eddie:** (in surprise and confused), "What the..?!"

There was an echo of laughter around him when he realized that he has been photographed as if he was going to kiss the photographer and the ring leader behind this joke is none other than his wife. While everyone was laughing, GETTING EVEN was on his mind as he eyed the slice of chocolate cake with the frosting side up. _LIGHT BULB!_

_If my wife thinks she's clever…hahaha! She got another thing coming!….this means WAR!…_

**Eddie:** (forming a evil smirk on his face), "Oh birthday girl!...would like a slice of cake?"

_Please say Yes! Please say Yes! Please say Yes!_

**Loren:** (calming down from laughing), "Yeah. I will. As soon as put Noah in bed."

She was walking down the hallway, towards her old bedroom. Eddie followed her because Melodie needs to be set down to bed too_. DOH!..._he thought to himself. _Need a Plan B…pronto!.._

Loren set Noah down on the bed as Eddie walked in the room, gently laying Melodie on the bed next to her brother, recovering them with the blanket. And just as she was about to leave her room, Eddie bolted to the door and blocked her way.

**Loren:** (caught by surprise), "Eddie!...what are yo—"

**Eddie:** "I can't take it anymore!..I want you now!" He picked her up as she straddled her legs around his waist. And in the heat of the moment, their lips crashed into a deep and fiery passionate kiss turned make out session, one thing leading to another, with a shirtless Eddie as he began to unfastened her stopped him before it got worse.

**Loren:** (who was still in a straddling position against the door, arms locked around each other as Eddie continued caressing her with hot fiery kisses up and down her neckline), "babe?...Mmmm…," (she was enjoying this), "as much as I want this" (gently pushing him away)…."we have to stop!"

She gently put her index finger to his lips and whispered something in his ear that motivated him to set her down, open the bedroom door as he led the way, holding her hand walking down the hallway.

Their friends turned towards them and noticed Eddie was shirtless and in his boxers, and Loren's hair was "messy" as if they…..

**Melissa:** (flashing a smirky smile on her face), "alrighty then Birthday girl, Mr. Rock star, I think we get the clue that its time to go!"..

Everyone helped Loren and Eddie clean up the kitchen and two by two, exchanged good byes and hugs at the door. That's when Loren,Eddie and friends noticed a trail of dead roses on the ground, they followed the path that led everyone SHOCKED SPEECHLESS.

**Loren:** "OMG!...its you!"

***hahaha!...yup. that's all for now...I hope you liked reading it as I LOVED writing it. ::SIGH:: But I still think my original draft had more of a rise in the peak of excitement and OMG moments/drama.**

**OH WELL. its done and I'm over it. for reals. life goes on right? ANYWAYS, if you are thirsty for more? READ ON, so I can WRITE ON**!...*

_Once again, THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU for the overflow of positive feedback. Your love,support and unconditional encouragement has inspired me more than ever. From the bottom of my heart and soul, I truly appreciate it as you do mean the world to me. I LOVE YOU ALL! *MUUUAHH!*_

_XOXO PEACE!_

_a*_

_p.s. I am sorry if this Chapter did not make sense, its really late at night...I hope you like it anyway...^-^_

_._


	35. Chapter Eighteen-Mystery Texter:REVEALED

_**[**A/N: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU AS ALWAYS FOR YOUR UNCONDITIONAL LOVE,SUPPORT AND ENCOURAGEMENT. IT TRULY MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! AND FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART, EACH & EVERYONE OF YOU ARE TRULY APPRECIATED! THANKS FOR THE OVERFLOW OF POSITIVE FEED BACK!..YOU ARE MOLDING INTO A GREAT WRITER AND ...I LOVE YOU ALL FOR ALLOWING ME TO SHARE THE GIFT OF WRITING! XOXO! PEACE! A**]**  
_

_Loren, Eddie and friends noticed a trail of dead roses on the ground, they followed the path that led everyone SHOCKED SPEECHLESS._

**_Loren:_**_ "OMG!...its you!"_

**S2-Chapter 18~ MYSTERY TEXTER: REVEALED! "**

_Outside the Tate-Duran Residence,around Midnight..._

**_RING! RING!_**

_Voice: "Hello?"_

_Caller: "its me.."_

_Voice: "you know what…I'm not sure if I want to…"_

_Caller: "its too late to back out…finish the job!"_

_Voice: "But I…"_

_Caller: "you want this as much as I do..right?"_

_Voice: "yeah…but…"_

_Caller: "its too late to change your mind!…don't make me repeat myself again!…finish the damn job and we'll both make our appearance!…"_

_Voice: "Fine!…I gotta go!…the porch light just lit on!.."_

_Caller; "you know what to do!..bye!"_

_-CLICK!-_

**MEANWHILE, INSIDE THE TATE-DURAN RESIDENCE….**

Loren and Eddie walked their friends out to the front door when Loren received another mystery text from a **BLOCKED ID:**

**"StArLigHt, sTarBr1gHt,**

**F1rSt StaR I sEE 2 n1gHt,**

**I w1sH I mAy, I wish I MiGht**

**HaVe tHiS w1sH 2 NiGHt,**

**And d0 u kN0w wHaT tHaT Is MiSS Lo12eN TaTe,**

**G0 oUts1dE anD U w1LL See y0uR suRpr1sE 2n1ght!"**

Loren let out a blood curdling of a scream, followed by a gasp of horror as she opened the door to find a trail of dead roses with a note that read taped on the front door: **FOLLOW ME FOR YOUR SURPRISE!** ^_^

.**Eddie:** (stepping out the door,anger rising), "WHAT THE…..?!"

**Melissa:** "OMG!…this is sick and twisted!…?!"

**Tyler:** "what psycho-crazed mind would play such as brutal joke on you?!…"

A few minutes later, Loren,Eddie and their friends followed the path of dead roses that led to…

**Loren:** "OMG!…C-C-C-Ca…."

**Melissa:** "Cameron?"

**Brooke and Adriana**: (jaw dropping, shocked), "Cameron? "..

Cameron flashed the girls a JOKER like smirk on his face.

Eddie,followed by Tyler came charging at Cameron with such fiery and anger, when they a heard a click of the gun coming from shadows that made them stop dead in their tracks.

**Loren:** "OH…"

**Melissa:** "MY…"

**Adriana:** "GOSH!"..

**Tyler**: "WHAT THE FUH…?!"

**Eddie**: "You've go to be *&%$# kidding me?!"

_*buhahahaha!...yeep. that's all for now!...I know its short but I hope you like it anyway but WAIT! THERE'S MORE...IF you are thirsting for it?!..a BONUS CHAPTER is coming up...STAY TUNED AND "CHILL TO THE NEXT EPISODE!...*  
_

_THANK YOU! THANK YOU! ONCE AGAIN FOR YOUR LOVE & SUPPORT!...I LOVE YOU! *MUUUAHH!*  
_


	36. Chapter Nineteen-Loren's Revenge!

**[**A/N: Because of the overflow of Love, support and encouragement, not to mention, the Positive feed back and inspiration, here is your 12/12/12 SUPER BONUS CHAPTER!...I hoped you liked it as it was fun writing out..please forgive me for being so crazily twisted yet surprisingly creative too! LOL. ^_^ but for reals. You are truly appreciated. I LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU! xoxo! PEACE! a**]**

**_Loren:_**_ "OH…"_

**_Melissa:_**_ "MY…"_

**_Adriana:_**_ "GOSH!".._

**_Tyler_**_: "WHAT THE FUH…?!"_

**_Eddie_**_: "You've go to be *&%$# kidding me?!"_

**S2-CHAPTER 19~" Loren's Revenge!"**

_Outside the Tate-Duran Residence, One hour later….._

At that moment, a tall shadowy figure came emerging from the darkness, turning out to be none other than…..

**Eddie:** "Chloe #*&^!* Carter?!...

**Tyler:** "WHAT THE HELL CHLOE?!"..

Chloe looked at both Eddie and Tyler in surprise of their reaction to her presence.

**Chloe:** "SURPRISE to see me lovers?…hahaha! well. there is only one love I want.."

She walked to Eddie, who had nothing but his track pants on, as she traced his hot body with her index finger. Eddie gave her a powerful shove as she landed in the garden of Roses. There was an echo of laughter.

**Eddie:** "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME CHLOE!"

**Chloe:** (screamed as she looked over to Eddie), "OW!...what the **&^%#! ...**I'm bleeding here!…stupid &^%#! Roses with darn thorns on it!..Eddie! help me up!..please!?…" (then looked up at Tyler), "Ty!…help me up from this ugly garden of !#$%^&* roses!..c'mon Ty!".

Eddie and Tyler ignored her as Chloe continued to bitch and whine blah! Blah! Blah… throwing a tantrum like a little three-year old. (("I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD CHOOSE THAT DAMN STUPID LITTLE LOSER OVER ME!.."

Cameron who could not stand the sounds of Chloe's whining, now that he was free from gun point, pulled her up and out of the Rose garden. She gave him a half grin and then let out an evil snicker as she held the gun to Cameron's head,fiddling with the trigger as they both walked toward Loren and her friends, with Eddie and Tyler by her side.

**Chloe:** (glaring an evil eye, along fake, sarcastic excitement in her voice), "well. Well. Well. Looks like little Valley girl and her troop of her loser friends are all here for some cake and ice cream!..boy oh boy!…what's next?..is it time for the piñata little girl?…hahahahaha!.."

Meanwhile, Tyler sent out a text alert to his under cover team/buddies for back up as Chloe, released Cameron for the time being, charging up at Loren, about to attack her. But Melissa and Eddie blocked her away from Loren.

**Eddie:** "Don't you even dare touch my wife, Chloe!"

**Chloe:** (sarcastic and cold,raising a brow in disbelief) ," You will never convince me that she is your wife Eddie!…she's too fat and ugly for you….look at her!..uuggh!"

**Loren:** (keeping her cool), "What did you call me you two-faced vindictive liar?"

** Chloe:** "the truth you fatso!…you and Eddie will never ever be together!… Why else would he give me this gorgeous rock on my finger?"

She was flashing the engagement ringer in Loren's face.

**Loren:** (laughing with sass in her voice), "haha!…case in point of why he dumped you bitch!"

Chloe, at this point was pissed off that she raised her hand about to bitch slap the hell out of Loren, when Loren, by impulse, gripped on Chloe's wrist at mid-slap, giving her right arm, a sharp and sudden twist until Chloe started to scream excruciating hell of a pain.

Eddie, Melissa and everyone else was stunned speechless at Loren's strength as they watched her twist Chloe's arm.

**Loren**: "First of all, never ever mess with a fat girl who has high level black belt,believe it or not, I do have the license from years of training to kill …"

((Eddie, Mel and friends echoing in surprise: "WHOA..WHAT?! A BLACK BELT?…WHAT THE..?!…OMG! WOW!..REALLY?!…DAY-UMM!..)))

(she began to twist her arm much harder, a bone was about to snap, as Chloe gave out a piercing scream), "secondly, stay the hell away from my brother Tyler, my family and friends!.."

Chloe was screaming to the point of crying the pain out.

But Loren continued,giving her one last twist of pain. "And lastly, stay away from my husband and my children!"

**Chloe:** "Oooookkay!…Okay!…I get it!… pleeeeeeeeeease!….!stop hurting me!"

Loren released her arm, slow motion,. "And if you even dare come close to me, my husband and my children! I swear I will…"

About twenty minutes later, the police came on arrival. Tyler, Eddie and Melissa explained the situation. As the officers walked over to Chloe who was back to her crazy dramatical self.

**Chloe:** (pointing at Loren), "it was her!..that dweeby Valley girl Loren Tate!…she tried to kill me!…I swear!…don't' take me!..take her! ..she deserves to be behind bars!…"

Loren explained her side of the story with the cryptic text messages and the dead roses. She also showed them her Black Belt License doing what she did as proof for the reason of self-defense.

And with no questions asked arrested Chloe and Cameron. The police finally drove off and out of the neighborhood to LAPD.

Eddie, Mel and friends gathered around Loren.

**Mel:** "OMG Lo!..you are my Hero!..I am so…so…WOW!..you literally kicked Chloe Carter's ass!….OK. so you twisted her arm..but WOW!.."

**Ian:** "I promise you Loren, I will never want to dare to anger you…"

Eddie, on the other hand, was feeling all kinds of emotions that the only he can do was grab his wife as they lost themselves in a hot and heavy make-out session.

Just then, someone's phone began ringing erratically.

**Caller:** "you know what do…..Adriana!"

_*SURPRISE! BUAHAHAHA!and yeep. that's all for now...shocking yeah? ...I know its more of a OMG!...WTF?..moment. Please don't hate me too much and as the writer that I am, Adriana is only tempted to be part of this. Will she give in to her "old ways" or be the strong mother that she has grown to be? You know me by now, surprises are worth waiting for...I'm out to shock!..so LOVE IT? HATE?...BRING IT ON FRIENDS!..._

_ if you are THIRSTY FOR MORE?..."Chill to the next episode!"...I'll be back, some time this weekend. Why?..I got mandatory Christmas Concert Rehearsal these next two nights. so I'm taking a writing break. til then HAPPY READING! so I'll keep on writing! ^-^ *_

_ENJOY!_

_XOXO! PEACE!_

_a*_


	37. Author's Note X

_hey all!  
_

_in case you have not noticed by now, PART ONE OF MY HH FAN FIC: CHRISTMAS SPECIAL IS NOW POSTED! _

_BRIEF STORYLINE: EDDIE OFFERS LOREN TO GO ON HIS WORLD TOUR WITH HIM DURING FOR HIS SPRING/SUMMER WORLD TOUR AS PART OF THE SONG WRITING CONTEST PRIZE. AND SOMEWHERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS, THEY ARE IN THE FALL FOR ONE ANOTHER, ONE OR THE OTHER IS "RUNNING AWAY" FROM FEELINGS. LOREN DECIDES TO GO TO BROWN IN THE FALL. PART ONE STARTS WITH EDDIE AND LOREN COMMUNICATING BY EMAIL, IN REFLECTION OF THEIR WORLD TOUR ADVENTURES TOGETHER, NOT ONLY THAT, BUT FEELINGS WILL COME TO THE SURFACE...  
_

_CURRENTLY WORKING ON PART II OF THIS CHRISTMAS SPECIAL.  
_

_PART II- LOREN WILL BE COMING HOME FOR THE HOLIDAYS: A WINTER WEDDING, A CHILDHOOD CHRISTMAS WISH IS GRANTED, LOREN AND EDDIE WILL BE DOING A CHRISTMAS CONCERT AT MK, MISTLETOE AND CUTESY "LEDDIE" MOMENTS IN BETWEEN...  
_

_HAPPY HOLIDAYS! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
_


	38. Author's Note: XI

**HOME ALONE TONIGHT...**

the music on the radio has the most played out playlist I swear every other half hour is the same song and majority of the time, nothing but commercial ads. o_O

do I want to be suckered in the vortex called the couch frozen in front of the TV?

NOPE. not really. I promised to cut down on TV unless its Sunday and Tuesday nights.

oh WHAT EVER SHALL I DO ON THIS OH SO "EXCITING" MONDAY NIGHT?

{SIGH}

now that I got so much time to write all night, the next step is reconnect to my HH FAN FIC creative writing energy and as promised, TRIPLE the Chapters, the drama, the LEDDIE lovey dovey-ness...

_here's what I've been working on:_

**HOLIDAY EDITION WILL NOW BE NEW YEAR EVE/ HOLIDAY MINI-SERIES** based on the preparations of Max and Nora's Wedding.

-how did a girl's night out turn into a co-ed sleepover?

-Adriana is being hassled by mystery caller who holds the key to her past and will betray her loved ones.

-Loren makes her final decision, go back to Brown or take a chance to a career in music

Eddie asks Loren to tour the world with him but this time as his girlfriend. her final answer will be revealed on Valentine's day...buahahahahaha!

**NOTE:** THIS IS ONLY A HOLIDAY MINI-SERIES-think of it as a prequel to Eddie and Loren's courtship and will only be written during the Holidays. it is only sheds a few high lights of my regular daily HH Fan Fic.

**AND NOW BACK TO MY DAILY HH FAN FIC...** .

What to expect in the coming CHAPTERS -Adriana is my chosen "JUDAS" but for the love of her family its the one thing she will not risk losing, instead of giving in to these childish games, she stands up for Loren and refuses to be her "old self" well..that is until...her deepest and darkest secret is the cause of betrayal...

-Melissa and Ian's Wedding week, the return of...?

-girls night out which will turn into a co-ed sleep over.

-shocking surprises and secrets revealing the truth about Chloe, Lia...

-Eddie's Wedding Anniversary...

plus I am still writing in the twins' FIRST Birthday

AND LASTLY,

SOMEBODY'S PREGNANT...BUT WHO ARE THE LUCKY DUCKY PARENTS?

hopefully, I will post something up by the wee hours of tHe morning tomorrow AM

YAY!

HOLLAR!


	39. S2-Chapter Twenty-Payback on Loren Tate!

HEY ALL, I'M BACK on my DAILY HH Fan fic SO I WILL TRY MY BEST TO PICK UP WHERE I LEFT OFF-** …**

* * *

_QUICK RECAP FROM THE LAST FEW MOMENTS OF CHAPTER 19: LOREN'S REVENGE!_

_Eddie, Mel and friends gathered around Loren._

**_Mel:_**_ "OMG Lo!..you are my Hero!..I am so…so…WOW!..you literally kicked Chloe Carter's ass!….OK. so you twisted her arm..but WOW!.."_

**_Ian:_**_ "I promise you Loren, I will never want to dare to anger you…"_

_Eddie, on the other hand, was feeling all kinds of emotions that the only he can do was grab his wife as they lost themselves in a hot and heavy make-out session._

Just then, someone's phone began ringing erratically.

**_Caller:_**_ "you know what do…..Adriana!"_

* * *

******S2 –CHAPTER 20- "PLOTTING PAYBACK ON LOREN TATE!."**

_LATE SUNDAY/EARLY MONDAY AM-LOREN'S BIRTHDAY…..As soon as the cops cleared out, everyone went back inside the house. {and yes. They are all at the Tate-Duran Residence…} ALL, except for Adriana, who was exhausted, cranky yet at the same time, confused and clueless of WHO the caller is and the caller's demand….._

**Adriana:** (confused and utter cluelessness in her voice), "huh? …what the…?!…who the hell is this?!.."

**CALLER:** "I know you know who I am, Aid, we made this promise long time ago,….think about it Aid..you wanted this and now its your chance…"

**Adriana**: "uuuhhmmm…uhh…I have no idea what you are talking about?"

**CALLER:** so you have forgotten…I'm sure you'll remember and then you'll get it.."

Adriana: (now frustrated), "you know I have no idea what you want from me!…please leave me alone! …uuuggghh!"

**CALLER**: "its too late give up Aid, signed the dotted line and you are going to finish the job!"

Adriana: (now shouting out loud), "SERIOUSLY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT..WHO ARE YOU?!..JUST TELL ME!"

**CALLER**: "that's for me to know but eventually, you will remember!"

**Adriana:** (impatiently), "you know I am tired of this immaturity!…bye!"

**CALLER:** "you are gonna pay for that comment AID!…"

-click!-

** A FEW MINUTES LATER…..Adriana's phone rang again….**

**Adriana**:(annoyed, tired yelling) "I thought I told you to leave me the hell alone!…"

**Male voice:** (surprised)"whoa there..Aid!..its me, Phil!…your husband?"

**Adriana**: (taking a deep breath of relief), "I'm sorry babe, I thought you were that mystery caller calling me back"

**Phil:** (concerned), "babe, what are you talking about…a mystery caller?"

**Adriana:** "I don't know…but the voice sounded robotic and said something about a promise I made a long time ago?.."

**Phil:** "Huh?.."

**Adriana:** "yeah. That's exactly what I said, I have no idea what's going on with this person?..but anyways, I'm tired."

**Phil:** "you sure sound tired… you and Mel need to come home now….its really late and you know how Lisa is when you two come home past curfew.."

**Adriana:** "Uuuuggghh!..oh gosh do I know!..OK. I'll get Mel now..how are my babies?"

**Phil:** "they were both good and have been peacefully sleeping…I'll see you soon hon…"

**Adriana:** "see ya babe"

-CLICK!-

JUST AS ADRIANA WAS ABOUT TO OPEN THE DOOR AND GO INSIDE, MEL, FOLLOWED BY BROOKE AND TYLER, ALONG WITH EDDIE AND LOREN WALKED THE THREE TO THE FRONT DOOR…

**Loren:** "Thanks for coming Ty and Brooke…"

The three exchanged hugs all around.

**Tyler:** "Thanks for having us, Happy Birthday sister…"

Loren and Tyler did their secret hand shake, the one she shares with Mel and Adriana. Even though the two are half-siblings, it was their way of loving each other as a brother and sister without having to say, 'I love you' to one another.

As Eddie was watching this, he quickly shot a glance of jealousy at Loren.

**Brooke**: of course, I'd come, would not miss it for the world, Happy Birthday once again, Lo, call me during the week, we'll go out for drinks, yeah?"

**Loren:** "totally down for that…"

At this moment, Tyler and Brooke walked to his car as they drove off and out of the neighborhood.

Loren looked over to Mel and Adriana and with the last of her energy, flashed her trademark, smiley "loren tate" smile at them.

**Loren:** "Thanks sisters,….I love you both so ..so much.."

Mel and Adriana: "we love you too sis, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!..MUAH!"

Another exchanged of hugs for Loren and their secret sister hand shake.

**Eddie:** "What?!…first with Tyler and now a secret sister hand shake with t hem too?"

The girls suddenly burst out laughing.

**Melissa**: "dude. We've been doing this hand shake since the 6th grade. I had no idea she and Tyler had one either.."

**Loren:** "its amost like ours but we added spit at the end.."

Melissa and Adriana: "Ewww.."

**Loren:** "hello?!…he is my brother..I had to added something Manly.."

**Melissa:** "because chest bumping would hurt..otherwise."

**Loren:** "exactly."

**Melissa**: "well. We've got to get going. My brother already gave me a warning text about Lisa…"

**Adriana:** "uuuggghh great!…let's go Mel before Hurricane Lisa sweeps through with another of her (*air quotes*), "Responsibility lectures.."

Melissa: "night Rock stars and sleep well. Lo, we will hang out soon?"

Loren: "for sure."

Melissa and Adriana left ,as Loren and Eddie stepped inside the house, closing the door behind them.

**MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE IN THE BACK STREET APARTMENTS IN HOLLYWOOD…IT WAS ALMOST 4 IN THE MORNING….**

_*RING! RING! *_

_CALLER: "HEY... ITS ME, IS SHE GOING TO FINISH THE JOB?"_

_PERSON: " UHMMM..WE KIND OF GOT A PROBLEM WITH HER?…"_

_CALLER: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ?"_

_PERSON: "SHE DOES NOT REMEMBER..ANYTHING!.."_

_CALLER: "WELL. FOR GOSH SAKES!..REMIND HER OF THE CONSEQUENCES IF SHE FAILS _

_TO COOPERATE WITH US…."_

_PERSON :" HOW?…"_

_CALLER: " I DON'T KNOW!…JUST DO SOMETHING!,,ANYTHING!..LIKE TAKE HER KIDS AWAY!…DO I HAVE TO THINK OF EVERYTHING?!…"_

_PERSON: "FINE!..I;'LL FIGURE IT OUT!.."_

_CALLER: "GOOD! YOU KNOW WHERE TO FIND ME"…_

_PERSON: "BUT I…"_

_-CLICK!—_

_Dammit Loren Tate Duran!…you are going to pay for the excruciating pain you have done onto me tonight! The person looked at the mirror… _slowly peeling off a mask revealing her true facial features…_and you know what the beauty of Hollywood magic is?…she thought to herself…you can be ANYONE you want to be…_

* * *

**Are you sure the person in the mirror is the person who think it is?...**

buhahahahaha! boy oh boy! do I have something crazy TWISTED shocking up my sleeve!...I hope you like this little jump start to my daily HH FAN FIC...

, but if not, HAKUNA MATATA!...you all inspire me to keep writing as long you keep reading...and know I LOVE YOU ALL!...XOXOXOX!

THIRSTY FOR MORE?...

then ...CHILL TO THE NEXT EPISODE!

HOLLAR BACK & PEACE!

A*


	40. S2-CHAPTER 21-Disguises& aB-day Surprise

**RECAP FROM HH FAN FIC: S2-CHAPTER 20 –"PLOTTING REVENGE ON LOREN"**

_SOMEWHERE IN THE BACK STREET APARTMENTS IN HOLLYWOOD…IT WAS ALMOST 4 IN THE MORNING…._

_*RING! RING! *_

_CALLER: "HEY... ITS ME, IS SHE GOING TO FINISH THE JOB?"_

_PERSON: " UHMMM..WE KIND OF GOT A PROBLEM WITH HER?…"_

_CALLER: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ?"_

_PERSON: "SHE DOES NOT REMEMBER..ANYTHING!.."_

_CALLER: "WELL. FOR GOSH SAKES!..REMIND HER OF THE CONSEQUENCES IF SHE FAILS_

_TO COOPERATE WITH US…."_

_PERSON :" HOW?…"_

_CALLER: " I DON'T KNOW!…JUST DO SOMETHING!,,ANYTHING!..LIKE TAKE HER KIDS AWAY!…DO I HAVE TO THINK OF EVERYTHING?!…"_

_PERSON: "FINE!..I;'LL FIGURE IT OUT!.."_

_-CLICK!—_

_Dammit Loren Tate Duran!…you are going to pay for the excruciating pain you have done onto me tonight! The person looked at the mirror… _slowly peeling off a mask revealing her true facial features…_and you know what the beauty of Hollywood magic is?…she thought to herself…you can be ANYONE you want to be…_

* * *

*A/N:** FIRST **of all, Thank you one and all for your unconditional LOVE,SUPPORT & ALL AROUND POSITIVE ENERGY!...I truly appreciate it and you all mean the world to me, heart and soul & I LOVE YOU *MUUUAHH!* ) **SECONDLY, THIS IS CHAPTER 21 OF MY REGULAR AND DAILY HH FAN FIC-MIGHT AS WELL BE MARS: NOW AND FOREVER, **_my HOLIDAY SPECIAL shall return on Valentine's day as a separate story. ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT...COMMENTS & REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!..X0X0! a*_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 21 –THE PERFECT DISGUISE & A BIRTHDAY SURPRISE…**_

_Somewhere in the back street apartments of Hollywood… _

The girl stared at her reflection, raising a brow, while brushing out her long blond hair, "Ow crap!..." she shouted to herself. "that freakin hurt!..uuurrrgghhh!..I forgot about my arm!...dammit!..."

_ "WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO YOU?!"_

The girl turned around toward the voice, startled, then punched the person in the arm giving this person an angelic smile.

**GIRL:** " you're home early..how was the meeting?" she asked.

_ Male voice: "the label is giving us a second chance so please don't mess it up for us.."_

_** GIRL:**_"I was in a bad place at the wrong time."

_ Male voice: "didn't we promise each other that we would never ever want to go back to living that life ever again?"_

_** GIRL:**_"at least it was drama free…"

_Male voice: "yeah. Drama you probably caused on your own sis"_

**Girl:** "what the heck do you mean by that?!"

_Male voice: "you and your games and the vicious way you hurt people to get what you want"_

**GIRL**: "geez. Bro. Thanks for your lack of faith in me when you know I am not that girl anymore."

_ Male voice: "But you were talking to yourself in the mirror which means you are up to something .."_

** Girl ;** (rolling her eyes), "if that were true, what then, did you hear me say?"

_Male voice: "something about Loren Duran and her husband, Eddie?"_

** Girl:** "hahaha!..that's crazy talk?!…why in the world would I want anything to do with Eddie Duran?"

_ Male voice: "because you crushing on him fast and hard..anyways," he stretched out his arms and gave a long yawn. "I'm going to sleep, its been a long day. Good night…."._

** Girl:** "good night to you too.."

Just as he was about to leave her alone, he walked over to the side table and handed her a manila envelope.

_ Male : ."oh and by the way, you got a bill from Vince, the make-up guy?…since when did you have a make-up guy?"_

_DAMMIT THAT GUY VINCE!.._she thought to herself. _He said he would not charge me and that the make-up session was complimentary through Chloe Carter. Uuugggh! How do I explain this now?…._

** GIRL:** " this friend of mind recommended me to her make-up guy who will do one session complimentary of her."

_Male voice: "hmmm..that's nice….but sounds too good to be true. There's always a price…so as long as you take responsibility and pay your own debts…"_

**GIRL:**"Yeah. I will. Whatever. Good night!"

He disappears into his room,closing the door behind him, leaving his sister alone in the restroom. Back to talking to herself in the mirror.

_Finally!…he's going to sleep!…grrr!…there's goes my plan!…but it can't happen if that guy Vince is going to charge me every time I go to him for a make up session….then again, he is so good, very talented and OMG! Believable.! …I have to make this plan work!…but I need a job to pay for my debts. Maybe Rumor still needs a server…I saw the sign outside the restaurant window Ok. New plan. Get hired at Rumor as a server. And then, give that guy Vince a call for the perfect disguise and role of my life will begin…..And Eddie Duran, will be in my arms and in my bed…_

* * *

**LATER THAT MORNING, AT THE TATE-DURAN RESIDENCE...**

**(and YES. Y'ALL..IT IS STILL LOREN'S BIRTHDAY!)**

Eddie who was carrying both twins in his arms crept inside Loren's room, whispering softly to keep quiet. Melodie was holding a pot lid in her hand, Noah had the other pot lid in his hand. He set the twins on the bed.

Eddie to the twins: "Ready kiddos?"

The twins nodded excitedly.

"one!..two!..three!...GO!.."

Melodie and Noah began CRASHING their pot lids together in between giggling with Eddie singing with them in the background.

"HAPPY BURRDAY TO YOU DEAR MOMMY!..HAPPY BURDDAY TO YOU"

The twins continued to crashing and giggling pot lids together as their mom, Loren, the birthday girl woke up.

**Loren:** (half-groggily,rubbing her eyes), "what the he-"?!.."

Loren stretched her arms and sat up with a happy smile on her face to see her kids reminding her of her daily blessings.

** Loren:** "Thank you my babies, you are so sweet!"

Melodie and Noah crawled over to her as she gave both of them bear hugs and kisses.

**Melodie and Noah:** "We wove woo Mommy!"

**Loren:** "I love you too my babies"

More hugs and kisses to her kids.

"AHEM!" said a low voice.

Loren looked over to Eddie who was standing by the dresser drawer, with his arms crossed and a pouting smirk on his face.

She got up and out of bed, walked to her husband, wrapped her arms around him and just as they were about to lean in for a kiss…

*RING! RING! * went her cell phone. Loren unwrap herself from Eddie's arms grabbing for her phone which was behind him but Eddie nodded no, holding her phone in his hand, pulled her back in, caressing her with spine-tingling kisses up and down her neck line, while she was trying to grab for her phone. But Eddie would not give in until he gets what he wants.

The twins were still on the bed, as they continued giggling and crashing the pot lids together.

** Loren:** (jumping up,reaching out for her phone) ,"Okay! Okay.I love you my handsome hubby and I thank you for being so sweet!..…can I have my phone now..Please?"

** Eddie** [He puckered up his lips for her to kiss him.]: "Nope. You gotta kiss me first!"

** Loren:** "hey!..its my birthday today! I make the rules!..so HA!"

*RING! RING! * went her phone again

** Eddie:** (startled by the vibration of her phone, that it almost dropped out of his hand]"Aaaauggghh!..what the heck!"

Loren laughing at Eddie forgetting that she has set her phone with a ring tone and vibrate mode, on the highest level.

**Loren:** "HAHAHA!..that's what you get for not returning my phone to me!.."

And instead of Eddie surrendering her phone, he answered it.

** Eddie:** "Hello…this is Loren Duran's phone.."

It was Jake.

**Jake:** "hey Eduardo, may I speak with your beautiful birthday wife?"

**Eddie:** "she's playing with the kids..but if you gotta a message?..I'll tell her for you."

_((Loren in the background: don't listen to him Jake!…he's just being a brat 'cause he can't get want he wants!" )))_

**Jake:** "Eduardo!..please give your wife's phone back to her!..now!.."

Eddie let out a groan and handed Loren's phone back to her, mouthing the words: you owe me a kiss.

Loren took her phone and stuck her tongue out at him. "Jake?.."

**Jake:** "hey there Birthday girl!…I was wondering you could drop by the office for a bit?"

**Loren:** "is this a business mee-"

**Jake:** "aww..c'mon Lo, I know I can be an over demanding workaholic most days, but its your birthday today and we have presents for you unless you don't like pres-"

**Loren:**(squealing like a kid on Christmas day), "Presents for me?…really?...as in a special birthday lunch with Ryan Gosling and Bradley Cooper kind of present? "

[This time, Eddie was shouting in the background at the sound of the name Ryan Gosling out of her mouth], "I heard that Mrs. Duran!..." ]

**Jake:** (laughing at Eddie's comment) "ya know...we can make that happen..."

**Loren:** (again squealing crazily), "really Jake?...that' would be freakin..OMG WOW! AWESOME!"

**Jake:** "it would be possible if those guys did not have super busy schedules. Bradley is out of town and Ryan has the "GANGSTER SQUAD" premiere coming up..ya know?"

**Loren:** (disappointed), "awww..boo!..but trust me. that would have been a really made my day."

**Jake**: "oh Mrs. D, the present we have for you is better than that. I promise you. it will be worth it."

**Loren:** (cheerfully), "cool!..super excited! I can't wait!"

["ME TOO!" shouted Eddie. ]

**Jake:** "of course Loren, think of it as our way to appreciate the business you have brought to our company. Even while you were sleeping, your album is still the a top 10 selling on itunes. And because we love you too!"

**Loren:** "thanks Jake and yeah. I'll drop by the office today, after breakfast oK?"

**Jake:** "yeah. Anytime birthday girl but as long as you do drop by. This present is precious in time."

**Loren;** "Ok. Got it. I'll see ya soon."

**Jake:** "alright then Loren!..see ya"

**-CLICK—**

An hour later, Loren, Eddie and the kids joined Max and Nora for a special Birthday Breakfast in the kitchen. There was Bacon and Eggs, sausage, buttermilk biscuits, and chocolate chip pancakes.

**Loren:** "OMG Mom!..this grand breakfast was totally super yummy...thank you so much!.."

She got up and out of her chair and gave her mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

** Nora:** "You're welcome sweetie!...any big plans today?"

** Loren:** "Well Jake called this morning and said for me to drop by the office to pick up a birthday surprise from him and Kelly, and also the label has a present for me too."

**Nora:** "whatever surprises they have for you, you totally deserve it."

**Loren:** "Thanks mom. that really means a lot to me...I love you for everything you have done for me"

** Nora:** "I love you too my dear...enjoy your day today while Max and I run out for errands. ...we'll see ya later for dinner tonight?"

**Loren:** "of course, we're there Mom!..."

**Nora:** "alright we'll see ya then!..enjoy today!"

As soon as Max and Nora left to do their errands for the day, Loren,Eddie and the kids got ready for a Birthday outing as well. First, they went out for ice cream, then went to the beach for a picnic lunch and play time in the water and at the near by play ground, then Loren felt like some retail therapy so they went shopping and last but the least, Jake's office.

**LATER THAT AFTERNOON/EARLY EVENING, AT JAKE'S OFFICE...**

Loren and Eddie and the kids entered Jake's office, greeted by Steven, the front man and office guy.

**Stephen:** "hey there Eddie and Happy Birthday Lo!.."

**Loren:** (smiling as she was carrying Noah), "Thanks Stephen. How are you?"

**Stephen**: "almost down to my last call of the day and then I"m out of here.." He paused and smiled at her as he grabbed a light blue gift bag from under his desk, "just a little something..something..for you girl".

Loren pulled out a photo frame with her FIRST and official concert ticket at MK, from last year.

**Loren:** "OH my goodness..Stephen!" she gave Stephen a hug..."you are so sweet. thanks so much!..Whoa!...this is so AWESOME!.."

**Stephen:** "I know you were busy all night that night and probably did not get a chance to see your own concert ticket. This was actually my ticket, but I thought it would bring you inspiration to your next album?"

Loren gave Stephen another hug, when he added. "Nothing compares to what Kelly, Jake and the label has in store for you..."

Eddie made a face that made Melodie giggle as she squeezed on her daddy's nose.

**Melodie:** "daddy..you funny. "

A few minutes later, Jake stepped out of his office.

**Jake: **"hey there Birthday girl..." he gave her a hug and turned to Eddie and the kids. "Eduardo!"

Eddie to Jake: "sup Jake!..how ya doin man?"

The guys did their MANLY handshake/hug combo...thing.

**Jake:** "step into my office, Durans."

They stepped into his office as Jake walked over to his desk and handed her gold envelope.

Loren squealed excitedly as Jake, Eddie and the kids watch Loren open the envelope with curiosity. Her big brown eyes widened in joy and excitement.

**Loren:** (screaming, jumping up and down, happily), "IS THIS FOR REALS!...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she shrieked. "OH MY GOODNESS!...I AM GOING TO...WHERE TONIGHT?!

* * *

_BUHAHAHAHA!..YUP. THAT'S ALL FOR NOW.._

_love it? I love you too_

_hate it? HAKUNA MATATA!..._

_( I know I have not been writing at my best, but I like this Chapter & the twists and turns just got over the edge OMG ME. the MYSTERY GIRL will shock you. that is all you gotta know..I hope I don't fail you all again, in case I do, I apologize, heart and soul. )_

_AND_

_ I know you all are just as curious to where Jake and Kelly are sending her for tonight. BUT there is a few more Birthday surprises in store for Loren._

_Also, WHO IS THIS MYSTERY GIRL and WHAT IS THIS PLAN SHE IS BREWING UP IN HER MIND?..._

**HOLLAR BACK IF YOU ARE THIRSTY FOR MORE?**

_and as always, THANK YOU ONE & ALL FOR YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT & your unconditional POSITIVE ENERGY!.._

_til the NEXT EPISODE... HAPPY READING!..._

_X0X0 & PEACE!_

_a*_


	41. S2-Chapter 22-Ladies night in Sin City

***A/N : THANK YOU ONE AND ALL OUT THERE FOR YOUR LOVE,SUPPORT AND UNCONDITIONAL POSITIVE ENERGY!..AS PROMISED, KEEP READING AND I'LL KEEP ON WRITING!..ENJOY!...REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME! X0X0X0! a* **

**RECAP FROM S2-CHAPTER 21-" THE PERFECT DISGUISE & A BIRTHDAY SURPRISE…**

_A few minutes later, Jake stepped out of his office._

_Jake: "hey there Birthday girl..." her gave a hug and turned to Eddie and the kids. "Eduardo!"_

_Eddie to Jake: "sup Jake!..how ya doin man?" _

_The guys did their MANLY handshake/hug combo...thing._

_Jake: "step into my office, Durans."_

_They stepped into his office as Jake walked over to his desk and handed her gold envelope._

_Loren squealed excitedly as Jake, Eddie and the kids watch Loren open the envelope with curiosity. Her big brown eyes widened in joy and excitement._

_Loren: (screaming, jumping up and down, happily), "IS THIS FOR REALS!...EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she shrieked. "OH MY GOODNESS!...I AM GOING ...WHERE TONIGHT?!_

* * *

**S2-CHAPTER 22 –"LADIES NIGHT IN THE CITY OF 'SIN' …."**

** AT Jake's Office….**

Loren calmed herself down and flashed a wink and a smile at Jake as if he knew what she was thinking. Its time to have fun. With hubby. She thought to herself as a persnickety smile formed on her face.

**Loren:**"Question is ..," (looking over at a curious Eddie), "I have two tickets…so who is that lucky ducky person coming with me? …hmmmm.."

Eddie walked up to her. Confused. "tickets for who..for what now? "…

He sat Melodie down on the sofa by Noah. The twins were playing their version of "hot hands" in between giggles.

_((twins in their own world: nooo!…my turn Mel-dee….said Noah. Ok!…go…one too..thrwee..Noah! …goo!"Melodie giggles) )_

**Loren:**(holding the two tickets in her hand,teasing Eddie as if it were money. )"VIP seating. Game 7. Playoffs. Lakers at Staples Center. Tonight. "

**Eddie:**"Did you just say VIP SEATING for the Lakers Playoffs tonight?"

**Loren:**"so up close and personal, you will be sprinkled with Kobe Bryant's sweat!….now I got a quick decision to make? Who shall I take?…"

** Eddie:**"DUH!..your husband?!…hello!"

Loren thinking out loud. "let's see…" (as she is scrolling down her phone list), "there's Cam?…I wonder if he's free.."

**Eddie:**"Cameron? Why is he even in the options list?! …you know darn well who is going with you tonight babe..…"

**Loren:**"or maybe I'll take Pops with me?….."

**Eddie**: Loren?!….quit playing…you know that papa max would rather stay out of the spot light…he dislikes Media attention!"

**Loren:**"oooh…how about Tyler?…he is my big brother after all"

**Eddie:**"don't you dare choose Tyler over your husband Loren Monique Duran!..…"

You are making this way Too easy for me tease you Mr. Duran!.

**Loren:**" oh there's always Ian?…he's down for a complimentary basketball game..but not just any basketball game, this is the playoffs!….."

**Eddie:**"Ian is out of town for the week and so is Tyler who is filming in the desert somewhere in Arizona.."

She can feel his jealousy of his eyes burning on her.

**Loren:**(laughing), "OK. OK. There's only one person in mind to take." She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

** Eddie:**(pulling her close in his arms, slowly leaning in for a kiss), " I hope the father to our children is coming along with you.."

**Loren:**"Of course I'm taking you. DUH!…"

Eddie finally got his kiss, it was long, but a sweet kiss on his lips.

**Eddie:**"I love you babe, Happy Birthday beautiful!"

**Loren:**" Back at ya handsome hubby of mine.."

Their quick kiss turned into a heated make-out session, forgetting that Jake was standing there in his office.

**Jake**: "hey Rock stars, I hate to break this love fest, but Lo, you have more presents to open"

He handed her a glittery silver gift bag. "This one is from Kelly."

Loren unwrap herself from Eddie's arms, walking over to Jake and gave him a hug.

**Loren**: "thanks Jake. You and Kelly both are so AWESOME!.."

**Eddie:**"so what's inside the bag, babe?"

Loren reached into the bag and out came a Kobe Bryant Lakers jersey. "OMG COOL!….now I feel like an official Lakers fan. I mean, I've always been a fan but I just never bought any thing LAKERS .." she looked up at Jake again and smiled, "thanks again Jake."

**Jake:**"but that' s not all, there's one more from the label."

Once again, Jake handed her a blue gift box Loren, like a kid on Christmas opened the box, her brown eyes lit up with so much awe and wonder.

Not only was there a ring of keys but …..

**Loren:**(squealing, up and down excitedly), "an all expense paid trip to Vegas, 3 days and nights at the Cosmopolitan, complimentary tickets dining, clubbing and a day spa pass and 5 grand of spending money ..OMG! cool!..and are these car keys?…"

**Eddie**: "Oh my gosh babe! They gave you a car!"

**Jake:**"Not just any car, but a 2013 Cherry Red Mini-Cooper"

**Loren:**"ARE YOU FREAKIN KIDDIN' ME?!….A CHERRY RED Mini-Cooper..FOR ME?!..OH MY GOSH!…I LOVE MY LIFE!…I am so going to call Mel right now.."

_ AS SOON AS LOREN CAME BACK FROM HER PHONE WITH MEL, THE DURANS LEFT JAKE'S OFFICE,LOREN AND THE KIDS RODE ALONG IN LOREN'S NEW CAR, WHILE EDDIE FOLLWED THEM HOME TO THE PENHOUSE. AT THE PENTHOUSE, GEOFFREY WAS THERE, GREETED THEM WITH A WELCOMING SMILE AND A LOBBY ROOM OF BIRTHDAY PRESENTS FOR LOREN. EDDIE ASKED FOR THE PRESENTS TO BE SENT UPSTAIRS. GEOFFREY DID AS REQUESTED. ONCE UPSTAIRS, LOREN,EDDIE AND THE KIDS GOT READY FOR HER BIRTHDAY DINNER AT MK. _

_AFTER DINNER, NORA AND MAX OFFRED TO TAKE THE MELODIE AND NOAH TO THEIR PLACE FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT._

_THEIR WAS A VIP CAR SERVICE TO PICK UP LOREN AND EDDIE AT MK VIA TO THE STAPLES CENTER. THE TWO ENJOYED THE GAME, EVEN THOUGH IT WAS A SADLY DISAPPOINTING LOSS FOR THE LAKERS._

**[*A/N: THE LA LAKERS PLAYOFF RESULTS ARE BASED FROM 2012 *}**

** FLASH FORWARD TO FRIDAY EVENING….AT THE PENTHOUSE SUITE, COSMOPOLLITAN HOTEL, SIN CITY…..**

**Melissa:**(as they entered their hotel suite, stunned speechless), "OH MY GOODNESS!…this hotel room…is so…so.."

**Adriana:**"FREAKIN' PHENOMENAL…" She walked to the window, taking a deep breath, at awe of the city lights outside), " and oh my gosh Lo!…the view is …

**Loren:**" Spectacular?!..I know right?", she took her suitcase, rolling it along with her towards her room, :"…so, whatcha girls wanna do first?"

**Adriana:**"can we check out the bar downstairs and chill there for awhile, then eat at that international buffet at the Wynn Hotel?"

**Loren:**"sounds like a plan to me, we've got 5 grand to burn, Mel? What do you think? You down?"

**Mel:**"Ladies. We are here in Vegas. The night is young and the weekend is ours to remember. "

**Loren**: "Oh goodie. The real fun begins in two hours.."

The girls stepped inside their own individual rooms to get ready.

**MEANWHILE , AT THE DURAN PENTHOUSE…**

**ring! ring!**went Eddie's phone. He was hoping it would be his wife, since she's been gone to Vegas. Now he was bored without her.

**Ring! Ring!**Went his phone again. He picked it up.

**Eddie**:" Hello?"

It was Ian.

**Ian:**"hey Mate, whatcha doin tonight?"

**Eddie:**"nothing much. Really. I am getting wife withdrawals. I miss her man."

**Ian:**"I know the feeling. What's a Friday night without my fiancee…I miss her when she's bugging me about something…I think I have an idea to cheer us up..."

**Eddie:**"are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

**Ian:**"Vegas?…let's go Mate!"

**Eddie:**" don't have to tell me twice, be ready as soon as you can and we'll be in sin city in a hour."

**Ian**: "got it mate!.."

**-click—**

* * *

**at the MYSTERY GIRL"S Apartment, in the back streets of Hollywood….**

The mystery girl stood in front of her mirror with a satisfied smile on her face.

_You know, she said to herself, for three days of tips earned working as a server at Rumor, this new look on me. Totally worth it._

She looked at her cell phone, re-reading the text message sent to her earlier and then checked herself out in the mirror again.

**MYSTERY GIRL: **(snickering to herself): " Revenge is a bitch that is going to bite you were it hurts Mrs. Duran…hahahaha! .ITS DEFINITELY GOING TO BE AN UNFORGETTABLE WEEKEND!.."

* * *

_YUP. THAT'S ALL FOR NOW...LOVE IT? ...BACK AT YA MY LOVELY BEAUTIFUL READERS OUT THERE! _

_HATE IT? ...NO WORRIES. YOU INSPIRE ME THE MOST. I know . I know. . I get the LIKES/reviews,__** EARNED**__ and lately, it has not been going too well. oh well. NO BIGGIE. my purpose is to keep writing for you because I love you to do it. ^_^_

**BUCKLE UP AND HOLD ON TIGHT! MORE WILD AND TWISTED CRAZY DRAMA COMES YOUR WAY IN THE CITY OF SIN..**

_PLUS JUICY GIRL TALK AND MORE SHOTS ALL AROUND. WOOT! WOOT!.._

_BE PREPARED FOR A SHELL SHOCKER!...(even though the idea set in my mind is brewing all kinds of crazy !)_

_anyways, THANK YOU MY LOVES for the unconditional love,support, words of encouragement and ALL AROUND BURST OF POSITIVE ENERGY!...YOU ALL ARE TRULY FANTABULOUSLY AWESOME!.. ...I 3 YOU ALL!_

_TILL THE NEXT EPISODE...HAPPY READING AND PEACE OUT!_

_X0X0X0_

_A*_

**HOLLAR BACK...if ya want Chapter 23 posted tonight.**It is still in the writing process as of now...


	42. S2Chapter 23-Cheers 2 a No Hubby Weekend

**_[*a/n: FIRST OF ALL, THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU ONE AND ALL FOR YOUR OVERWHELMING FLOW OF UNCONDITIONAL LOVE, SUPPORT AND POSITIVE ENERGY!...it truly means the world to me. SECONDLY, YOUR REVIEWS IS FANTABULOUSLY SUPER AWESOME!...KEEP READING & REVIEWING AND I'LL KEEP WRITING TOO! ) AND LASTLY, I apologize for the delay of posting this Chapter, due to technical Computer difficulties and also a super busy day, blogging/writing is the least of my priorities...Please forgive me for that and know _****_I LOVE YOU ALL HEART AND SOUL. X0X0 & PEACE OUT! a*_**

* * *

_**RECAP FROM S2 CHAPTER 22 –"LADIES NIGHT IN THE CITY OF SIN"**_

_**Eddie**__: "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_

_**Ian**__: "Vegas?…let's go Mate!"_

_**Eddie:**__" don't have to tell me twice, be ready as soon as you can and we'll be in sin city __in a hour."_

_**Ian**__: "got it mate!.."_

_-click—_

_**at the MYSTERY GIRL"S Apartment, in the back streets of Hollywood….**_

_The mystery girl stood in front of her mirror with a satisfied smile on her face._

_You know, she said to herself, for three days of tips earned working as a server at Rumor, this new look on me. Totally worth it._

_She looked at her cell phone, re-reading the text message sent to her earlier and then checked herself out in the mirror again._

_**MYSTERY GIRL: **__ (snickering to herself): " Revenge is a bitch that is__ going to bite you were it hurts Mrs. Duran…hahahaha! .ITS DEFINITELY GOING TO BE __AN UNFORGETTABLE WEEKEND!.."_

* * *

**S2-CHAPTER 23-"CHEERS!...to a NO HUSBAND WEEKEND?"**

**VIVA LAS VEGAS! (*a/n: need I say more? * )**

**Two hours later, the COSMOPOLITAN HOTEL PENTHOUSE HOTEL SUITE,**

Melissa was the first one, stepping out of her room, wearing her favorite(80's inspired Madonna-esque style) purple party dress with her leopard print cardigan and matching leopard print flats. Hair, side-pony tail with curls and make-up, light added with eye-popping eye lash mascara.

The first thing she said as Loren walked out of her room.

**Mel: **"Oh my gosh Lo!...you look..so WOW!...just absolutely stunning HOT!"

Loren flashed her world famous "Loren Tate" trademark smile at Melissa and spun around in her Marilyn Monroe style trademark cock tail dress except Loren's was a black tie back short cock tail style dress that shaped Loren's body in all the right places. This dress matched her new pair of Black Manolo Blanik high heels. Her hair was in perfectly curly curls and eye make-up was done completely flawless, making her brown eyes pop out.

Adriana stepped out with a glittery pink strapless top with black dress shorts, black tights and pink heels. Her make-up, light and natural and for the first time, she finally used the hair straightener from Melissa. But there was something about Adriana that made her more gorgeous than ever.

**Loren:** "OMG Aid!...since when did you turn in brunette?!.."

**Aid:** "why?", (suddenly conscious of her new hair color), " Does it look that bad?"

**Loren:** " Ring the alarm, " (making siren noises), " 'cause you Mrs. S are one incredibly hot sexy mama here!..ow!."

**Aid:** (flipping her brown hair back with a smile), "as you look Rock star gorgeous as always!"

Melissa stunned speechless at Adriana's new look. "OMG ADRIANA SANDERS!...there are no other words to describe you but ..HOT! HOT! HOT!...you totally win the SEXY MAMA award for tonight!..."

**Aid:** "And you MiSS MIGHTY MEL….are looking absolutely sexy Fabulous!...we all do!"

**Loren:** (laughing), " which means one thing…

The girls in unison: "Picture time! "

The girls took half hour taking pictures here, there and every where possible in their hotel suite. That's when Adriana walked over to the kitchen and pulled out the bottle of Grey Goose and three of their own shot glasses from a few nights ago.

**Adriana:** "alright ladies," (as she is pouring the vodka into the shot glasses), "one round of shots and then we're out to go crazy tonight"

Loren and Melissa exchanged a look, surprised of Adriana's bar tending skills. Adriana noticed and looked at them, with a proud smile.

**Adriana:** "what?...bartending skills kind of went hand in hand for my love of cooking"

**Melissa:** "or did my brother trained you to do that just in case of moments like tonight?"

**Adriana:** (laughing), "both" (she handed one shot glass to Loren and the other shot glass to to Melissa.

The three raised their glasses up.

**Melissa:"**what should we drink to my beautiful girls?"

**Loren:** "friendship and sisterhood!"

**Melissa:** "even better…ladies night and vegas baby!"

**Adriana:** "how bout this?...NO husbands weekend!"

**Loren:** "I'll drink to that!...oooh-yeah!"

**Melissa**: "Amen sisters!"

**Adriana:** "ready girls?...one!l..two!..bottoms up!"

The girls took the shot and one by one, set their glasses on the kitchen counter.

**Melissa:** "Alright ladies…those strawberry margarita's in foot long glass is calling for me and mama will get what mama wants!"

**Adriana:** "I know I suggested that we'd chill by the nearest bar at this hotel first, but I'm hungry…let's eat first yeah?"

**Loren:** "Oh my gosh! Yes. Let's eat. I'm starving too!...Mel?"

**Melissa:** "yeah. Food would be a good thing first. Are we staying here at the Cosmo or eating out else where?"

**Adriana:** "let's go try that Wicked Spoon Buffet downstairs?"

**Melissa:** "I'm down for any place that screams 'WICKED!'…please tell me that there will be a ice cream bar?"

**Loren:** "what buffet bar does not have self serve ice cream?..just .thinking about it is making me…Mmm…yummy. Can we go now?...please?"

**Melissa**: "and then its PAR-TAY time!"

**Loren and Adriana:** (as if they were on the same train of thought,singing to Miley Cirus), "Yeaaaah. There's a party in the USA!"

The three of them laughed as they headed out to the hotel hallway, closing the door behind them and then walking towards the elevator lobby.

* * *

**ONE HOUR LATER AFTER THE GIRLS HEADED DOWNSTAIRS… **

Eddie and Ian arrived in town via the Duran jet plane as Eddie predicted. They were both fortunate to have checked in at The Cosmopolitan and even happier to know they were in the same floor and a few doors down from where the girls are.

Eddie and Ian were also getting themselves ready for a crazy night out in the town with one mission: to look for their girls.

Eddie opened the door as they stepped out of their room to the hallway, refreshed with the aroma of ….

**Eddie:** (breathing in the sweet fragrance of his wife's favorite scent), "Love spell..by Victoria Secret"

Ian looked at him, confused. "Huh?..what are you talking about Mate?"

**Eddie:** "She's here….I mean, they were just here, passing by, walking down this hallway."

**Ian:** "oh Mr. Rock star, your hunger pains is making you crazy..now let's go downstairs and get our grub on"

**Eddie:** "how bout that Buffet place, the Wicked Spoon?"

**Ian:** "as long as we get our grub on, I am down!.."

**Eddie:** "sounds like a plan…let's go dude!"

* * *

**MEANWHILE, DURING DINNER, THE GIRLS AT THE BOOTH, AT THE WICKED SPOON BUFFET…**

_-MEL AND ADRIANA- _

**Adriana:** "I'm just saying Mel, there was something really really weird about Chloe that night?"

**Mel:** "uuuuggghh!..as much as I despise the subject of that blond, I think you're right. Was it me or did she seem shorter?"

**Adriana: **"I know right?...I mean, I hate saying this especially in front of Loren, but Chloe is gorgeous.."

**Mel:** "eww!..again. I hate that I have to agree with that. Yes. That's true. Fashionista is indeed, a fact. But…"

Adriana was on her phone, googling photos of Chloe and showing the specific photo of her.

**Adriana:** "she is notorious for wearing heels with every outfit, so why is she wearing flats in the picture?"

JUST THEN, LOREN CAME BACK WITH ROUND TWO OF FOOD, SLIDING IN NEXT TO ADRIANA and made a face at the photo on Adriana's phone.

**Loren;** "Total buzz kill here..why on earth is a photo of Chloe on your phone?..trying to kill me here?"

**Adriana:** (sarcastic laugh) "No. but look carefully at this photo?"

**Loren:** "Yuck!..why?"

**Mel:** "Lo! Just look at her shoes"

This time Loren looked at every detail including the shoes.

**Loren;** "so what?.."

She looked again. "oh my gosh!..is she wearing flats?..even I know Chloe Carter enough to know that girl does not wears flats?!"

**Adriana:** "that is all I wanted to point to you Lo, sorry. You can eat now.."

**Loren:** "that is if I can stomach what I just saw.."

**Mel:** "hahaha! Girls. Can we please change the subject to something more like moi, please?"

Loren and Adriana turned to Mel. They had a hunch she wanted to talk Wedding plans.

**Loren:** "so how is the Wedding details coming along Mel?"

**Mel:** "my mom is turning into a Bride-zilla..for reals."

**Loren:** "meaning?"

**Mel:** "she wants sweet,fancy and elegant, while I am more of a wild and crazy outrageous, you know what I mean?"

**Loren and Adriana** (responding together,giggling): "yes. yes. we do know."

**Mel:** "Now that we're all here in Vegas..I was thinking we can call the guys and—"

**Adriana:** "but this is a NO husbands allowed weekend"

**Loren:** "yeah. No calls or texts. No communication til Sunday night."

**Mel:**" all I'm saying is..maybe we can get marr-"

Melissa was cut off by Adriana, her eyes widened in surprise, "OMG!...Is that who I think it is?..."

* * *

that's all for now folks...

love it? I LOVE YOU TOO!...

hate it? one of my best philosophies to live up to, "**HAKUNA MATATA!"** I'll keep on writing for you anyway!.. :)

ANYWAYS!

THE GIRLS AS WELL AS THE GUYS ARE NOW IN THE GOOD 'OL TOWN OF SIN CITY, ENJOYING DINNER...

WILL THEY EVENTUALLY MEET UP AND GET TOGETHER?...

OR

WILL THIS BE A CHASING GAME AROUND THE CITY OF SIN?

(this coming Chapter is going to be fun one! )

REVIEWS & COMMENTS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!...

if you are THIRSTY FOR MORE?...

HOLLAR BACK TO THE NEXT EPISODE!...

(Chapter 24 is currently in writing process!)


	43. S2-Chapter 24-Catch US if You Can!

***AN: HEY ALL!...FIRST OFF, THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU ONE AND ALL FOR YOUR COMMENTS & REVIEWS...YOUR LOVE & SUPPORTS MEANS A LOT TO ME! AND I LOVE YOU ALL FOR THAT..FOR REALS! SECONDLY, I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATE POST OF THIS CHAPTER, UNFORTUNATELY, MY HOME COMPUTER IS PROCLAIMED DEAD FOREVER. IT TURNS ON, BUT WILL NOT TAKE ME TO THE MAIN LOG IN SCREEN, SO I HAVE TO POST CHAPTERS ONE DAY AT A TIME...LOL. ^_^ AND LASTLY, KEEP READING AND OF COURSE, I'LL KEEP ON WRITING!...I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER, ENJOY! COMMENTS & REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!...X0X0 A***

* * *

**RECAP FROM S2-CHAPTER 23 –"Cheers to a No Hubby Weekend?"**

_Mel: "Now that we're all here in Vegas..I was thinking we can call the guys and—"_

_Adriana: "but this is a NO husbands allowed weekend"_

_Loren: "yeah. No calls or texts. No communication til Sunday night."_

_Mel:" all I'm saying is..maybe we can get marr-"_

_Melissa was cut off my Adriana, her eyes widened in surprise, "OMG!...Is that who I think it is?..."_

* * *

**S2-Chapter 24~"CATCH US IF YOU CAN!"**

**At the GIRLS BOOTH, Wicked Spoon Buffet, Cosmopolitan Hotel, VEGAS BABY!…**

Loren and Mel turned their heads towards Aid's direction of the Buffet area. Stunned speechless.

**Lo:** "Are you kidding me?..really?..seriously?..they are here in Vegas in our hotel and in this Buffet?!"

**Mel**: "Cannot be possible!…"

The three sat there, casually watching in observation of Ian waiting in line for a slice of roast beef, while Eddie helped himself with a plate of King Crab legs and huge slice of Rib-eye steak, mashed potatoes,drenched in gravy.

**Mel:** "do they know that we know they are here in town and of all of the Buffets, our Buffet for dinner?"

**Loren:** "hahahaha ladies!..that is exactly the name of the game tonight!"

**Aid:** "what do you mean Lo?"

**Loren:** "if they want us, they will just have to catch us if they can…here's the battle plan brewing in my mind…"

Loren explained the details that kept popping in her head. "you girls got it?"

**Aid: (pouting)** "but why do I have to be last to get dessert?"

**Loren:** "because you are just a brunette as I am which makes you a decoy.."

**Mel:** "And if you look like Loren, it will keep them distracted, once you got their attention, that's the cue to the next part of our plan"

**Aid:** "OK. OK. Fine!…I got it. So all I have to do is…"

**Loren:** "stick to the plan, Aid!..trust me. We will drive them on a wild goose chase."

**Mel:** "let the games begin, ladies…c'mon Lo! Dessert is calling for us!"

**MEANWHILE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DINING AREA….**

Eddie and Ian got up and out of their booth, to refill their drinks at the soda machine.

Little did they know that Loren and Mel were on the other side of the drinking fountain/self-serve Ice cream counter. That's when they heard an echo of familiar laughter.

**-Loren and Melissa on the other side—**

_(((Mel: "OMG Lo!..did you just drench that brownie with vanilla ice cream, extra caramel,toppng it off with mini-M&M's?"_

_Loren: "yeessireee! I did. Too bad hubby is not here to share this with me…"_

_Mel: "no. that boy will steal from under you and you'd have to start all over again"_

_Loren: "I know right?…haha!..well. for once, I am going to enjoy this dessert all to myself" )))_

_The girls burst out laughing and left the Buffet area to their booth._

**_ -_****Back to the guys -**

**Eddie: **"dude, did you hear what I heard just now or am I going crazy hearing my name?"

**Ian: **" you're not crazy mate, I thought I heard your name too…"

**Eddie: **"But I could have sworn I heard the word 'hubby' too"

**Ian:** "do you think it is who I think it is?"

**Eddie:** "Oh…I hope so!"

With that, the guys excited as they are curious, they both hustled over to the other side, where the ice-cream machine is to find a gorgeous brunette.

Eddie and Ian looked over at each other confused yet surprised at her new look.

**Eddie and Ian:** "Aid?…is that you?"..

She turned to face them, flashed a smile and walked away giggling to herself, all the way to the booth with Loren and Melissa.

**Aid**: (squealing excitedly in a whisper), "OMG! The plan is totes working!"

**Loren:** "well. Hurry up and enjoy your Root beer float, we gotta check in for our table service in like thirty-minutes."

**HALF AN HOUR LATER AT MARQUEE…**

Loren and the girls checked in for Table service and was guided by their hostess, Emma. As soon they entered the club, They danced their way through the dance floor as _"Beauty and the Beat" by Justin Bieber featuring Nikki Minaj_ was blasting through the speakers. The girls took their seat at a private booth with a table of complimentary chips and salsa, two buckets of ice filled with one bottle of Grey Goose, four bottles of Orange juice,cranberry juices and water bottles, a stack of shot glasses, a mini plate of sliced limes and a extra bucket of ice. Emma took down their orders of three Rum and cokes to start off the night.

**Mel:** "Daaaang Mrs. D, going out with you is for sure totes, V.I.P. Rock star service, I love being part of your life!…"

**Aid:** "Me too sissy! And .I love you Lo!..you are the bestest Rock star ever!..Thank you for this night and this weekend!"

**Mel:** "I'll drink to that!"

**Loren:** "uhmm..girls I'll drink to that too , but we need our drinks first!"

The girls laughed as Adriana twisted off the cap from the bottle of Grey Goose, pouring vodka into three shot glasses and then giving each of them a filled shot glass.

**Aid:** "once again ladies, to a No hubby weekend!"

**Loren:** "I will so do a double shot for that!"

**Mel:** "And Mrs. D's twenty-first birthday celebration!"

**Aid:** "and Vegas baby!"

The three of them in unison, raising their glasses up. " TO VEGAS BABY!"

They took the shot and one by one, their glasses on the table.

"HEY DON'T FORGET ABOUT LITTLE O ME, LADIES!.." SHOUTED A FEMALE VOICE.

The girls turned to see a dazzling smiley face with dark gorgeous curls in her hair and wearing short black strapless dress with matching high heeled black boots. . It did not take that long to recognize it was their friend…

**Lo:** "OMG BROOKIE! YOU'RE HERE! YAY!"

**Aid**: yay!..come and join us girly!"

The girls stood up and gave Brooke one big group hug.

**Lo:** " I was waiting for your text all week this week..but you didn't reply and I was kind of bu-"

**Brooke:** "sorry Lo, I did not want to reply right away and then not show at all, I"ve been all over the East coast most of this week for back to back PR events and Vegas just happens to be my last stop.."

**Aid**: "so glad you're here Brooke?…is Ty with you?"

**Brooke:** "nah. He is still filming the last few scenes of his new movie which happens to be in Phoenix but he might catch the red eye and meet up here sometime during the weekend".

**Mel:** "so are you here on business or for fun, cause tonight we are on celebrating nothing but fun!"

**Brooke:** "Actually. I am here for a last minute PR event which should be starting right about now…"

**DJ:** **_LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ONE DIRECTION IS IN THE HOUSE TONIGHT!"_**

((DANCE FLOOR CHEERING,SCREAMING, APPLAUDING))

**DJ: IT'S A ONE NIGHT ONLY PERFORMANCE!.."**

((MORE CHEERING AND APPLAUDING))

**_DJ: WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, THE MARQUEE CLUB AT THE COSMOPOLITAN WELCOMES THE ONE,THE ONLY ONE DIRECTION!"_**

((CROWD EXCITEDLY, CHEERING CRAZILY)))

**ONE DIRECTION ENTERS THE STAGE:** _"HOW YA FEELING THIS FRIDAY NIGHT LAS VEGAS!"_

((CROWD CHEERING))

**HARRY:** _"WE HEARD THAT LOREN DURAN IS IN THE HOUSE CELEBRATING TWENTY ONE YEARS OF LIFE!…LOREN!..WHERE EVER YOU ARE THIS ONE IS FOR YOU!…HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL!"_

ONE DIRECTION SINGS **"WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL"**

_(("BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE, THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR GETS ME OVERWHELMED))_

Loren, Melissa and Adriana gave Brooke another group hug as her purpose for the night was fulfilled.

_(("BUT WHEN SMILE AT THE GROUND IT AIN'T HARD TO TELL…))_

**Loren:** "Thank Brookie!..you are SUPER AWESOME!"

_((YOU DON'T KNOW, OH OH, YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL! IF ONLY…))_

**Brooke:** "you are so welcome Mrs. D, Happy Birthday!"

_(("YOU DON'T KNOW..OH OH..YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!'..IF ONLY YOU SAW WHAT I CAN SEE..YOU'LL UNDERSTAND WHY I WANT YOU SO DESPERATELY..RIGHT NOW I'M AT YOU AND I CAN'T BELIEVE..YOU DON'T KNOW OH OH…"))_

The girls, all four of them, joined the rest of the crowd, jumping up and down, singing and dancing to the last sign of the song.

(("YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!…OH OH..YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!.. OH..OH..THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL!"))

Everyone cheers as the band exited off the stage. Loren and the girls returned to their private booth to find three glasses of Rum & coke, plus 4 glasses of Audios Mo' Fo' plus a dozen of red roses with an attached note that read: ** I love you Loren D xoxo from your GREATEST fans! **

Loren immediately recognized the hand writing and text him back: ** I know you are here in town, btw, thanks for the roses and the drinks babe, but if you want us, gotta come and catch us buahahaha!**

**Brooke:** "We gotta finish up these drinks before we hit the dance floor!."

**Aid**: "can't we take our time in between dancing, that is way too much alcohol for me to handle at once"

**Brooke:** " oh alright. 'cause you're right. we don't need to rush. we'll start off with one round of shots, hit the dance floor, round two, these audios's , then get our dance on, round three, attack the chips & salsa with rum and coke and we're back on the dance floor, deal?"

Loren, Mel and Adriana made an agree with another round of vodka shots.

**TWO HOURS LATER,** the girls drank the last of their rum& coke and then hit the dance floor when Loren saw Ian and Eddie making their way through the dance floor.

She grabbed Adriana and Melissa's hand and shouted as loud as she can and over the music.

**Loren:** "The guys saw us!"

**Mel and Aid:** "WHAT?!"

**Loren:** "let's GO! GO! GO!.."

**Mel and Aid** (confused): "WHAT?!..WHY?""

**Loren:** "Eddie just held eye contact with me and if we are going to continue this game of chase in sin city, LET'S GO! GO! GO! NOW!"

Loren once again grabbed Adriana by the hand, who grabbed Melissa and Melissa holding on to Brooke as they hustled as fast as they can through the dance floor. But first they grabbed their stuff at their private booth, leaving the table with empty glasses, crumbs from the chips and salsa and a quarter bottle left of vodka.

FINALLY, they were out of the club and out of the hotel, hailing for a taxi cab.

The girls shouting: :"TAXI!"

Brooke opened the door as Loren, Mel and Adriana stepped inside after her and then closed the door.

**Driver:** "Where to Ladies?..hey ..aren't you Loren Tate?"

**Loren:** " Yes. I am. its Duran. actually. Can you take us to Hard Rock Hotel and step on it!"

Driver: "anything for the world famous Loren Duran!"

The guys just barely made their way out of the club and out of the hotel as they watched the girls stepped into a taxi.

**Eddie :**'TAXI!"

The taxi pulled up at the curb, as he opened the door, the boys stepped inside.

Driver recognizing Eddie: "Where to Mr. Duran?..you are Eddie Duran right?"

**Eddie:** "yes. Sir. That's me in the flesh!"

**Driver:** "where to boys?"

**Eddie:** "did you see those hot girls in the cab before us?"

**Driver:** "yes sir. I did."

**Eddie**: "FOLLOW THEM!…PLEASE!"

* * *

AND THE CHASE CONTINUES!

** that's all I have to say friends...**

**love this Chapter ? "back at ya my pretties!" ^_^**

**hate it? ..."HAKUNA MATATA!"  
**

**will the guys catch the girls and finally meet up to get together?**

**BE SURPRISED!...**

**trust me. it is worth waiting for that is, if you are thirsting for more!**

**HOLLAR BACK til the NEXT EPISODE!**

**As always, your UNCONDITIONAL LOVE,SUPPORT AND POSITIVE ENERGY MEAN THE WORLD TO ME AND I TRULY LOVE AND APPRECIATE EACH & EVERYONE OF YOU! *MUUUAH!***

**x0x0 and PEACE!**

**a***

* * *

**MUSICAL CREDITS:**

**"BEAUTY AND THE BEAT" JUSTIN BIEBER FEAT. N. MINAJ**

**"WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL" ONE DIRECTION [*dedicated to you my loyal and beautiful daily readers* ]**


	44. Now & 4EVER UPDATE!

_HEY M.A.W.B.M:NOW & FOREVER FANS!..._

___In case you know or don't know..._**I DO NOT HAVE A WORKING HOME COMPUTER,**___ so writing whenever I want is currently complicated and unfortunately, strictly limited access. I have been here at the library writing all day but without much creative energy due to lack of food energy. SO I APOLOGIZE for disappointing you. _

_SO FOR NOW, UNTIL THE POSSIBILITY OF THE COMPUTER BEING FIXED AND WORKING AGAIN, __**Might as Well Be Mars: Now & Forever.**__  
_  


_THE LAS VEGAS ADVENTURES CONTINUE...UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.  
_

_Thanks for your time, love and support, I truly do appreciate it and LOVE YOU ALL! X0X0X! a*  
_


	45. Chapter 25-Together Again!

_{*A/N: HEY ALL!...I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!...YEAH. I know and I do realize it has been awhile since my last Chapter as it took time to continue where I left off. NEWHOO! I hope you like this Chapter...please forgive me if things do not make sense. Anyways, REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!..._**SUPER THANK YOU TO ONE AND ALL FOR YOUR UNCONDITIONAL LOVE,SUPPORT,INSPIRATION & POSITIVE FEED BACK.**_ I TRULY APPRECIATE & from the bottom of my heart, I LOVE YOU ALL! x0x0!...till NEXT FRIDAY!.. ENJOY & HAPPY READING! *MUUUAHH* a}_

* * *

**_RECAP FROM CHAPTER 24- Might as Well Be Mars: Now & Forever…._**

**_Eddie :_**_'TAXI!"_

_The taxi pulled up at the curb, as he opened the door, the boys stepped inside._

_Driver recognizing Eddie: "Where to Mr. Duran?..you are Eddie Duran right?"_

**_Eddie:_**_ "yes. Sir. That's me in the flesh!"_

**_Driver:_**_ "where to boys?"_

**_Eddie:_**_ "did you see those hot girls in the cab before us?"_

**_Driver:_**_ "yes sir. I did."_

**_Eddie_**_: "FOLLOW THEM!…PLEASE!"_

* * *

**CHAPTER 25-"REUNITED AND IT FEELS SO GOOD!"**

_Somewhere in the city of SIN, on the way to MOON nightclub at the Palms Casino…._

Loren and the girls step out of the taxi one by one, entering the Palms Casino, hustling through the crazy crowds of the gambling area, Restaurants and bars along the way, as they followed the signs to the elevator leading up to the Penthouse floor . Once upstairs, Loren and the girls walked up to the hostess in the front.

**Hostess:** (recognizing Loren), "OMG!..you're Loren Duran!" (squealing excitedly), "OMG!...please forgive me for fan girling here,but you are gorgeous in person as you are in your videos and live concerts..I love you!..."

**Loren:** (buzzed, but alert), "hey how are you?..." she paused at her name tag. "Sheila."

**Sheila:** "I am great!...feeling awesome!..its been a super busy night!..so let me check you and your girls in and I will take you to your booth, " Sheila looked at the girls and smiled as she took the Ipad, scrolling down the VIP guest list. "ahhh… here it is…Loren Duran and guests Melissa Sanders, Adriana Sanders and Brooke Johanassen , just need your ID's please.."

Loren, Mel, Aid and Brooke took their ID's out of their clutch purses and handed Sheila their ID's.

**Sheila:** "alright ladies, c'mon in and follow me to your private VIP booth."

Sheila led the ladies inside the club as the DJ just RE-MIXED some of Rhianna's latest hits into the band called FUN into the Lumineers,then randomly Taylor Swift**_…"WE ARE NEVER EVER GETTING BACK TOGETHER …."_**

A few minutes later, Loren and the girls were at the booth, in awe and wonder of the architecture of the club and the massive retractable roof that opens up to provide a mind-blowing view of the stars.

**Loren:** "Oh my goodness!..this club is breathtaking!" she looked down at the floor, "even the tiles of the floor change colors…"

**Melissa :** "and the glass beaded curtains…are so me…I now have a million and one ideas to vamp up the apartment. "

**Loren: **(giggled), "yeah. Over Ian's dead body, that's going to happen."

**Adriana:** "for reals Mel. Remember when you re-did the guest bathroom in a shaggy hot pink from the rugs, shower curtains and even the toilet seat cov-"

**Mel:** "I get it Aid, no one especially Ian, does not favor a shaggy hot pink bathroom, but its his fault for loving me."

**Adriana:** "Anyways, did you girls up yet?"

The four of them looked up the starry moonlit sky like they were little girls on Christmas morning.

**Brooke:** "Beautiful starry night tonight."

**Loren:** "AMAZING!...I've been this close to a full moon before…I'm gonna step out for bit.. "

**Brooke:** "I'm going to the bar, you girls want anything?"

**Mel:** "Sex on the Beach, please?"

**Adriana:** yeah. Me too please?"

**Brooke**: Lo?..you want anything?"

**Loren:** "JD and coke would be great."

**Brooke**: "OK. I'll be back."

**Loren**: "And I'll be outside."

Just as Loren was about to leave.

Melissa: "Lo?..what's up?..are you Okay?"

**Loren**: "yeah." (sighing), "as much as I hate to admit this, I miss my hubby, especially on a night like this.."

**Melissa:** "I am sure the guys will surrender and give up the chase,drink it up back at the Cosmo in the privacy of their room"

* * *

**AND SPEAKING OF THE GUYS…..**

**Eddie:** "Ian?..are you sure the girls are here in this hotel?"

**Ian:** "I promise you mate, I could have sworn I saw four the most gorgeous girls step out of the cab, entering this hotel."

Eddie and Ian walked through the gambling area, following the signs that led to the elevators,asking around on how to get to the night clubs upstairs.

**Random employee:** "The Ghost Bar is alright but the Moon night club has a breathtaking view of the stars, the most magnificent wonder you'll ever experience here in Vegas."

**Eddie:** "Thanks sir. My buddy and I will be checking that out. How do I get there again?"

**Random employee:** "its on the Penthouse floor, in fact, why don't I call it the hostess and let her know you are coming up?"

**Eddie**: "Thanks man. You are awesome!.."

Eddie flashed his famous smile at him, but to his dismay, it caught the attention of teenage fan girls.

**Eddie:** "Yo Ian!", (grabbing Ian by the arm,) .."let's go!"

**Ian:** (feeling the double shot of tequila radiate down his throat and yes. He did go the bar and back to satisfy his tequila fix), "where to mate?!.."

**Eddie:** "the elevator man!...its right there!..move it! Move it! Now!"

Eddie and Ian hustled through the crowds again as fast as they can from his crazy screaming tween fans, barely catching the elevator door, about to close. They stepped inside as Eddie pressed on the Penthouse floor button. Both of them catching their breath.

**Ian:** "I don't get why you were running away from your fans like that?"

**Eddie:** "first off, I doubt those teeny boppers could not get past security walking around in the gambling area and I will not sign autographs or take photos with minors unless their parents were there."

DING! Went the elevator as the doors opened. The guys stepped out and walked to the hostess in the front. It was a different girl.

**Hostess: **" Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," (screaming up and down, crazily),

EDDIE DURAN!...IS HERE! OMG!..!" (she squealed happily), "how exciting can this night be?!..Rock star status and his friend in front of me!..OMG!.. OMG! OMG!"

**Eddie:** (charming her with his famous smile), "is it possible to get a private booth without a reservation?"

Hostess: (nervously), "I umm…I..uhmm.I … heard your wife, Loren is here too, if you want to join her booth, other wise…", (scanning the Ipad for open reservations), "we're booked, "(checking again), "yeah. I'm sorry Mr. Duran, " (the girl shrugged her shoulders), " I don't know what else I can do."

**Eddie:** "No worries, " (casually glancing at her nametag), "Rebecca, take me to my wife's booth."

Rebecca nodded with a smile, leading the boys inside the club as they followed her to Loren's booth.

Just as Rebecca headed back to the front. Eddie called out for her.

**Eddie:** "And Rebecca?"

**Rebecca:** "Yes. Mr. Duran?"

**Eddie:"**you can call me Eddie."

**Rebecca:** "see ya around Eddie and have a good night. Have fun!"

**Eddie:** "Thanks Rebecca. You have yourself a great night too"

* * *

As soon as Ian saw Mel, he grabbed her to dance with him on the dance floor.

**Ian:** "Let dance my love!.."

**Melissa:** (taken aback as she sips bottle of water), "OMG..Ian?!...hi babe!..." (squealing excitedly as she grabbed him to her, kissing him on the cheek), "I miss you so much"

**Ian:** "you have no idea love, I miss you too!"

They were about to head to the dance floor, when Ian realized Adriana was left alone at the booth, he grabbed Adriana by the hand.

**Ian:** "chin up love, you are dancing with me too!"

Adriana hesitated at first 'cause she did not want to feel like the third wheel.

**Mel:(** grabbing her other hand), "Oh c'mon Aid, Ian of all people, is in the mood to dance"

**Ian:** "she's right love, it's a rare talent I never get to show especially when your best mate happens to be Eddie Duran"

**Mel:** (laughing), "besides, this is only time he gets to dance with two hot girls!.."

**Ian:** "Only in Vegas where I would hit the jack pot with two lovely ladies..now let's go and dance love!..."

**Adriana:** (blushed and giggled at his accent and his smile), "Thanks Ian. I would like to dance with you!"

* * *

_MEANWHILE, BROOKE CAME BACK WITH A TRAY FOR THE DRINKS AND A BASKET OF CHIPS W/SALSA SETTING IT ON THE TABLE. SHE LOOKED UP AT EDDIE,STARTLED._

**Brooke:** "Oh my gosh Eddie!..you're here!.."

**Eddie:** "yeah. We're finally here. "

**Brooke:** "where did Mel and Aid go?"

**Eddie:** "dance floor with Ian"

Eddie pointed to Ian, making a fool of himself out on the dance floor as the DJ started mixing in some old school Justin Timberlake, Madonna, Britany Spears and Christina Aguilera.

They both burst out in laughter as Eddie took one of the water bottles and sat down on the booth, exhausted. Just as he was about to ask about Loren, Brooke read his mind.

** Brooke:** "if you are looking for your wife, she's outside, moon gazing…"

**Eddie:** (confused),"huh?...the moon?..why would she want to gaze at the mo-"

**Brooke:** "Eddie? Have you looked up at the starry sky yet? beautiful isn't it?"

**Eddie:** (looking up at the sky, speechless), "WHAT A TRULY SPECTACULAR SIGHT! "

**Brooke:** "And it just so happens to be a full moon tonight, go outside and check it out yourself."

She winked at him and smiled at him, pointing directly to where Loren was standing outside.

**Eddie:** "will do Brooke and thanks for taking care of my girl"

**Brooke:** "she was the one who led us to this crazy adventure and you're welcome. Eddie….I think she misses you more than you know."

Eddie got up and took a walk exiting through the double glass door, stepping outside, to find his wife as Brooke said, Moon gazing.

_MEANWHILE, LOREN WAS STARING UP AT THE SKY MESMERIZED THE MOON SURROUNDED BY SHINY ARRAY OF STARS. _

**Loren:** (Lost in thought of Eddie, thinking out loud), "oh how I wish my hubby was here….I miss him and my babies too."

Loren turned around and walk away from the observation deck to find the most handsome face staring back at her. She gave him a big smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and Eddie wrapping his arms around her waist as their lips crashed into an intensifying fiery lip lock turned passionate make-out session.

A FEW MINUTES LATER, They gently pulled away for a breath of fresh air.

** Eddie:** "Oh my God!..I miss you Mrs. Duran…you have no idea"

He began caressing her neck with spine-tingling kisses.

**Loren:** "mmm….," (in between kisses), "I miss you too Mr. Duran..so much...and my babies too, speaking of my babies?..."

**Eddie:** (as he continued kissing her neck), "our babies are in good hands with Nora and Pops"

And then the mood suddenly crashed and burned.

**Loren:** (tripping out), "EDDIE?!...ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU JUST WENT OFF TO VEGAS WITHOUT OUR KIDS?! AND LEFT THEM WITH THEIR GRANDPARENTS?!"

**Eddie:** (chillaxed), "Babe, they will be OK. They love their grandparents and don't seem to mind"

**Loren:** (in MOM mode) "OH MY GOSH!...BUT EDDIE!...don't you see what is going on?!...I feel like an irresponsible parent for leaving them with their grandparents all the time, pretty soon. They will forget we are the mom and dad!..oh my gosh! Eddie!...I am a horrible mom partying here in Vegas!..."

Eddie cupping her face in between his hands and staring directly into her big brown eyes. "Loren..babe, first of all, calm down and take a deep breath. Secondly, you are not a horrible mom but you are right, we should not take advantage of our parents taking care of our kids because they are our kids which makes you once again, correct. I'm the horrible dad here. I left on this trip based on spontaneous and selfish reasons…"

**Loren:** (taking a deep breath), "I'm sorry for tripping out on you Eddie, I mean, I left on spontaneous and selfish reasons too. And you are not a horrible parent. "

**Eddie:** "don't worry though, Mom,Pops and our kiddies will be flying in tonight anyway."

**Loren:** "they are all coming here to Vegas?"

**Eddie:** "yeah. Pops texted me earlier tonight to let me know they will be here and they can enjoy the sights and sounds of Vegas too. alone, by themselves"

**Loren:** "please tell me you did pack up extra clothes,diapers and their toys ready to go?"

**Eddie:"** yes. Mrs. D. of course. I packed up all the extra stuff and necessities. Melodie cannot live without her Princess Bear and Noah will not sleep unless he has that silly monkey pillow pet."

**Loren:(**laughing) "that little boy will scream bloody hell if he is not sleeping with that monkey"

**Eddie:** "Nah. Noah refuses to sleep if Melodie is not in the room or in the bed, next to him."

**Loren:** "Melodie says Noah snores like daddy"

**Eddie:** "oh yeah. Noah told me that Melodie has stinky farts like her mommy."

**Loren**: "unless you want to sleep in your room,the one you are sharing with Ian, tonight, shush up !"

**Eddie:** "Oh heck no I will not be in the same room with that guy."

**Loren**: "I thought you were staying in a suite room like my room."

**Eddie**: "it is a suite room, but I'm just saying that Ian has a snore of a polar bear that you can hear it through the thinnest of walls, I'm better off not sleeping at all."

**Loren:** "awww..my poor baby…"

**Eddie:** "haha! Very funny Mrs. D, tonight's sleeping arrangements will be a switch, Mel with the Polar Bear and I will be sleeping with my wifey."

**Loren**: "Whatever Mr. D., now can we go inside, the gust of hot wind is making me dizzy."

**Eddie:** "but before we go …"

Eddie pulled Loren close to him, wrapping his arms around her and their lips leaned into a hot lingering fiery kiss.

**Eddie:** (whispering),"I love you Loren.."

**Loren:** "I love you too Eddie.."

With that, their lips slowly collided into another round of a passionate make-out session…until..

"OMG YOU GUYS!...LET'S GO NOW!..." called out a voice in panic.

Loren gently pulled away from Eddie,stil wrapped in his arms, turning to the panic stricken voice. Eddie continued kissing Loren up and down her neck.

**Loren:** (confused), "Aid?...what's up?..what the heck are you talking about?!"

**Aid**: "Its Mel and Ian!..they've both gone crazier than normal!...LIKE OMG!.I-I-CANNOT EXPLAIN MYSELF RIGHT NOW… CAN WE..I MEAN..LET'S JUST!..SERIOUSLY!...C'MON LET'S GO!.."

Adriana grabbed Loren by the hand with Eddie holding on behind her. The three of them went inside, grabbed their stuff and hustled out as fast as they can through the crowds of the dance floor,hustling out of the club, down the elevator, through the mini-mall, the gambling area, around the Buffets,restaurants and bars and finally…

**Loren:** "ADRIANA ELIZABETH SANDERS WHERE THE HECK ARE WE GO—"

The three of them exchanged a look of shock, leaving them completely and utterly speechless.

**Loren:** "OH!"

**Adriana**: "MY"

**Eddie**: "GOD!"

* * *

_yeeeeeeeeeeeep. that's all . I know its been over a month since I have updated this story. And honestly, its finding the hook from my last Chapter, so I can continue in a smooth writing process, ya know what I mean? In other words, my Chapter outline has been derailed yet again. _

_And hopefully, the results to the return of this story, will be good ones. *crossing fingers*_

**ANYWAYS! NOW THAT EVERYONE IS HAPPILY REUNITED AND TOGETHER, what the heck did Mel and Ian do spontaneously that could happen in Vegas?...**

**so whatcha think ya'll?...love it? hate it?...thirsty for more?...**

Let the SIN CITY CRAZY ADVENTURES CONTINUE, NEXT FRIDAY!...YES. YOU READ IT RIGHT. NEXT FRIDAY!

_Till then, let the R & R going as I will keep on writing!...THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU TO EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU for your unconditional love, support,inspiration, words of encouragement and positive feed back. You all truly mean the world to me and I appreciate so much, from the bottom of my heart, I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU ALL!..._

_*MMMMMUUUAAAH!* MUUUAAAH!*_

_x0x0! _

_a*_


	46. AUTHOR'S NOTE: taking a break!

TO ALL MY** NOW & FOREVER"** fans...

I apologize heart and soul that I have not been writing lately. REALITY HAPPENED and I had to leave "LA LA LAND" for awhile. all week this week was the ULTIMATE BIRTHDAY CELEBRATION, plus I've been SUPER BUSY WORKING and on top of everything else, back to back projects and exams, you know how it is to be a college kid...I'll be back the next time I have free time. just not sure of that yet. its SPRING BREAK SEASON and I work at a theme park which requires my schedule to be there on call. *SIGH*

once again, I apologize for this inconvenience. MEANWHILE, I am writing as much as I can by hand. yes. peeps. with an actual pen and paper. LOL. Please understand I do not have the luxury of wi-fi/internet access at home, nor do I have a tablet or lap top to type it out.

Thanks for your time and have a great day!

xoxo!

a*


	47. ANOTHER ANNOYING author's note!

_KILLED MY DAY BUT AT LEAST ITS HONEST..._

_ guest_

_"First off please let me state that both your grammar and spelling are horrific and you author notes/chapters are annoying to say the least. Then there are the filler chapters about Christmas and the wedding. SERIOUSLY?! However, I do have one good thing to say pretty good and somewhat original plot. "_

_BITTER MUCH?... As an author, it takes time, patience, energy to write story that is good enough to grab your attention, sometimes based on real life experiences. It also takes courage to share that creative imagination to the world. I apologize that I am not perfect, but I am human, I am allowed to make mistakes. _

_I write to entertain, not to people please. if you don't like it, its all GOOD. but your comment will never stop me from doing what I love you to do. _

_THANK YOU AGAIN AND HAVE A GREAT DAY! _


	48. Another of my Annoying AN with love

_Hey all!...just letting you know I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaack with the possibility of non stop posting today. ^_^ ahhh..things I do on my DAY OFF. just for you my beautiful fans out there. errr...uhmmm.. at least I hope I still do. I must admit, the negative reviews have been sadly discouraging, but my creative juices are fully recharged and I can't wait to write again. Because I miss it as much as I miss you all. _

_for today, MIGHT AS WELL BE MARS: NOW & FOREVER will be updated. As for HIS GREATEST FAN. I have one Chapter ready, but will hopefully be ready tonight? _

_ANYWAYS ! I've got three Chapters in the typing . my loves, you read it right, three with maybe 4 Chapters to make up for being M.I.A._

_But if you LOVE ME, you gotta SHOW ME THE LOVE_. R & R and get ready for I will quench your thirst with my over the edge, twisted crazy dramatic imagination. LOL. ^_^

it feels good to be back! ARE YOU READY FOR ME?

X0X0

A*


	49. Chapter 26-ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN IN VEGAS

**RECAP FROM CHAPTER 25**

_Adriana grabbed Loren by the hand with Eddie holding on behind her. The three of them went inside, grabbed their stuff and hustled out as fast as they can through the crowds of the dance floor ,hustling out of the club, down the elevator, through the mini-mall, the gambling area, around the Buffets, restaurants and bars and finally…_

**_Loren:_**_ "ADRIANA ELIZABETH SANDERS WHERE THE HECK ARE WE GO—"_

_The three of them exchanged a look of shock, leaving them completely and utterly speechless._

**_Loren:_**_ "OH!"_

**_Adriana_**_: "MY"_

**_Eddie_**_: "GOD!"_

* * *

**Chapter 26 –"ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN IN VEGAS."**

_At the Palms Hotel & Casino, SIN CITY!_

Melissa and Ian entered the Wedding Chapel,walking hand in hand and with confidence. They obviously did not care about being formally dressed for a Wedding at the moment, but they both knew that they wanted to get married as soon as possible and the timing could not be more perfect than right here and now in Vegas.

They walked up to Nancy, the lady at the front counter and followed her into her small office, who explained every detail of the Chapel's Wedding packages,plus disclosure fees and legal forms,etc.

"Alrighty then, Mr. Kenningston, Ms. Sanders." Said Nancy with a cheerful smile,as she took a bunch of papers fresh hot from the printer, along with a high lighter and two Pentel pens. "here are the last of the legal forms that requires both your signitures, just sign here at the X and initial here, here and here too"

Nancy pointed at the X, highlighting all the blank lines for their initials.

Melissa and Ian glanced at each other with such love and excitement in their eyes. Ian gladly took the pen by signing then printing his name at the X, with his initials on the blank lines, Melissa did the same knowing it would be the last time she signed and printed her name as_ Melissa Sanders._

**Nancy:** (standing up, from her swivel chair, as a young looking blond in a Black business dress suit and black heels walked into her office), "Very good guys, now onto the Ceremony part of the package, Amy, my assistant, will take over with dresses, color theme, music, flowers and anything you need to make this the Wedding of your dreams".

The blond in the Black Business Dress suit walked up to couple and introduced herself.

"Hi My name is Amy and I will be your Wedding planner assisting you with all the details for the ceremony which should be happening in like two hours from now." She said with a enthusiastic smile and stuck her hand out, giving each of them a friendly hand shake.

**Melissa:** (smiling happily, returning Amy's handshake) "I'm Melissa, the Bride to be."

**Ian:** "Hello love, I'm Ian, her Husband to be".

**Amy:** "OK. Awesome. Now, quick question. Do you by chance, have any family or friends here in town as witnesses to your special day?"

Melissa and Ian exchanged a look of hesitation at each other. They left the club so fast, they forgot about everyone else.

**Ian:** "I…uhmm…I think our friends are waiting for us at the lobby"

**Amy:** "Fabulous. Let's get out of this office so we can all talk Wedding Ceremony details,yeah? "

**MEANWHILE, LOREN, EDDIE AND ADRIANA WERE ANXIOUSLY WAITING IN THE LOBBY.**

**Loren:** "OMG you guys!..." (in panic mode, pacing back and forth,her motherly instincts triggered)"is this really happening?!...Melissa and Ian, getting married right here and now in Vegas at like…what time is it anyway?"

**Adriana:** (as she is checking her phone), "its quarter to 2 in the morning."she replied casually.

_[*QUICKY A/N: I know it may be impossible for Mel and Ian to get married in the wee hours of the morning, but keep in mind, ITS VEGAS, all CRAZY THINGS like spontaneous Weddings is most likely to happen IN ? I am certain it's a 24/7 thing. Hello! Why else would a drive thru Wedding Chapel exist?...besides, for those of you who are over 21 and have gone on Vegas adventures with fam or friends, VEGAS CEASE TO NOT HAVE ANY CLOCKS ANYWHERE. TRUST ME. The older you get, the more you know. haha. Lol. JUST SAYIN…* ]_

**Loren:** "two o'clock in the morning? Seriously?...this is Melissa's idea of a dream wedding?!..I don't mind that it is here in Vegas but why can't we wait till later today or tonight when our families arrive?!..how bout tomorrow afternoon, on Sunday perhaps?!..I just don't get it!..why right now at 2 in the morning for god sakes!"

As much as Adriana agrees with Loren, it was up to Aid to calm her down, "Loren Monique Tate Duran!"she called out. "will you please calm down before I go in 'Mom mode' on you too? Please Lo?..I agree with you. Trust me. I do." Adriana stood up, stopping Loren's pacing and gave her a hug as a sign mutual understanding. "But you know as well as I do that Melissa is wild and spontaneous"

**Loren:** (letting out a sigh of disappointment), "not to mention rebellious, how typical of her to be so…so..Mel!"

**Aid:** "do you remember our dinner conversation earlier tonight, that she wanted to do this anyway?"

**Loren:** (confused),"huh?..what are you talking about Aid?"

**Aid:** "she wanted to call the guys and do the Vegas Wedding thing instead of a formal and fancy Wedding Ceremony. She's not into the sweet,elegant and simple like her mom wants it to be."

**Loren:** "oh yeah" she spat sarcastically. "Hand it to Mother Lisa to be controlling and over bearing and demanding of what Melissa's Wedding should be like instead of what Melissa wants it to be."

**Aid:** "Exactly. Mel is one who loves happy colorful and …and."

**Loren:** "outrageous?"

**Aid:** "actually. I was thinking Fla—"

Just then, Aid's phone began ringing to Penelope and Pj's giggling as choice of a personalized ring tone for her husband Phil. She picked it up.

**-PHONE CALL BETWEEN AID AND PHIL-**

**Aid:** "Hello?…hey babe, what's up?"

**Phil**: "just letting you know, we just arrived in town, where you all at right now?"

**Aid**: "waiting for Lo and Mel outside the Women's Restroom." She lied. Not only to Phil, but knowing Loren and Eddie were there with her.

**Phil:** "oh..okay…so you girls are not at the hotel room yet?"  
**Aid:** "We're about to leave actually. We went clubbing at the Palms Casino."

**Phil:** "ahhh..I see. Well. I don't want to interrupt your fun but please,please promise me you and the girls will get to the hotel room safe?

**Aid:** "of course I promise you we'll at the hotel room safe and babe? When you said We, what did you mean by that?"

**Phil:** "oh as in all of us, Max,Nora,the twins, our kids, plus Lisa too."

**Aid:** "oh...okay…I was just wondering that's all. Where are you sleeping tonight?"

**Phil:** "Max has offered for all of us to stay at his and Katy's time share for the weekend and hopefully Eddie received a text message from his dad about Brunch later today..so I'll see you soon OK?"

**Aid:** "yeah. For sure. I'll see you soon. I love you babe"

**Phil**: " I love you too Aid..good night"

**Aid:** "Night"

**-END CALL—**

** A FEW MINUTES LATER, MELISSA AND IAN, FOLLOWED BY THE YOUNG BLOND IN A BLACK BUSINESS DRESS SUIT CAME WALKING TOWARDS THEM**. Melissa and Ian were wrapped in each other's arms, happy and ready for their spontaneous Wedding announcement to their friends.

**Melissa:** "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED TODAY CAN YOU BELIEVE YOU GUYS?!" She squealed as she ran off to the girls, giving them a hug.

Adriana and Loren exchanged a quick _'OMG SHE IS REALLY GOING TO DO THIS_' look but played it off and accepted Melissa's hug.

**Adriana:** "OMG MEL! CONGRATS TO YOU BOTH?"

**Mel:** "actually its good you two are here because Amy,here, is going to talk details about dresses, color theme and flower arrangements and all that good stuff."

Amy walked up to Adriana and Loren, giving each of them a handshake and a smile.

**Adriana:** "Hi I'm Adriana, Melissa's sister in law and Bridesmaid and this is," turning to Loren, "is..Loren Du-…"

Amy paused in recognition of both Loren and Eddie, she took a deep breath, calming the fan girl within tamed and in control.

**Amy:** "OH MY GOODNESS MELISSA!"she squeaked as she turned to Melissa. "your best friend is Loren, as in Duran, as in my favorite song in the world, 'Might as Well be Mars' Loren Duran?"

Melissa nodded proudly.

**Amy:** (turning back to face Loren, nervous yet overly excited), "oh my gosh, Loren!..I mean, Mrs. Duran. I mean, oh my goodness!...its so..I mean, I am so super honored to meet you…I am like..your super greatest fan!.."

**Loren:** "pleasure is all mine and thank you for being a super fan of mine. I truly appreciate it."

**Amy:** (finally calming down)," so I presume you are Melissa's chosen Maid of Honor?"

**Loren:** "that is correct."

**Amy:** "alright ladies, let's go back to my office and get this Wedding ceremony on a roll."

The girls followed Amy and they disappeared to the back office, while the guys had their time to talk too.

**Eddie:** "Are you truly serious you want to do this? I mean, a late night spur of the moment Wedding?"

**Ian:** "of course. Its Vegas mate. Anything can happen here. I love Mel and she loves me and we both decided we want to do this together. No turning back. I have never wanted anything more than for Melissa to be my wife."

**Eddie**: "As your Best man, I am happy for you buddy, Congratulations!"

With that, the boys exchanged those MANLY FRAT BRO hand shake hug thing that guys do. **(*a/n: LOL*)**

_LATER THAT MORNING…..IAN WAS CALLED OUT TO WAIT AT THE ALTAR...Fortunately for the guys, they were still dressed in Club attire, all they had to do is exchange their dressy business blazers/suit jackets for a fancier more formal looking Suit Jackets. _

_The chapel was beautifully transformed with Royal Purple sashes and bouquets of lilac and lavender Plumeria, Calia Lily & orchids, surrounded candle lights. As if on cue, Adriana began walking down the aisle, dressed in a spaghetti strap glittery lavender long gown that hugs her figure in all the right places and flares at the bottom with white high heeled shoes; Her hair was touched up with soft curls added with a fresh lavender Plumeria tucked on the left side of her ear, smiled at Ian and then took her place on the side of the altar._

_A few minutes later, Loren came walking down the aisle wearing the same long gown lavender dress, with the exception that her dress was strapless. And just like Adriana, she was wear pearly white high heeled shoes. Her hair was done in a lovely up do with curly strand of hair to the side. She too, was also wearing a lavender Plumeria flower tucked in the left side of her ear. Loren flashed a happy, Congratulations smile at Ian then took her place by Adriana at the altar._

_And finally, came Melissa, walking down the aisle, with Eddie. She was dressed in a simply yet beautiful strapless white gown with glassy looking high heeled shoes; hair was styled in a beautiful up-do with a crown made of fresh lavender Plumerias and white orchids around her head._

**[*a/n: YES! Eddie had to walk her down the aisle, please go with the flow of what a spontaneous Vegas Wedding would be like in the fiction world and in the wee hours of the AM And YES! Hair, dresses, make-up and matching shoes for the girls were charged by the magical charge card …only in the HH FICTION WORLD, ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME OR JUDGE ME FOR MY IMAGINATION*]**

_Eddie lets go of Melissa's arm, leans over and kisses her on the cheek as she takes her hands interlinked into Ian's hands then Eddie smoothly walks over to his place where the Best Man is supposed to stand. _

_And so the Wedding Ceremony as the Pastor begins with….._

"To all present I say: We are gathered here, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is! We do not create this marriage, because we cannot. We can and do, however, celebrate with _Melissa and Ian,_ the wondrous and joyful occurrence that has already taken place in their lives, and the commitment they make today."

_The Pastor pauses and looks around the Chapel,to Loren and Adriana, on the left and to Eddie, on the right side, and then turns back to face, Melissa and Ian, smiling at the beautiful couple that they are and continued his opening spiel. _"If anyone objects to this marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace..."

**"STOP THIS WEDDING!..I OBJECT!... " CALLED OUT A LOUD VOICE FROM THE BACK OF THE CHAPEL.**

* * *

AND THE WEDDING DRAMA BEGINS ...WHO IS THIS UNINVITED MYSTERY GUEST? ...COULD IT BE SOMEONE FROM MEL'S PAST OR IAN'S?

*CUE DRAMATIC DUN DUN DUN!*

* * *

_So whatcha think__ mes amies?.._..Love it? hate it? thirsty for more?

_YEAH. YEAH. I know this Chapter utterly slow and confusing. Please forgive me as I am trying to get back in the flow of this particular story. Please note, I am twisted and CRAZY writer and write on the edge of spontaneity. LOL. unfortunately, the original draft of the Chapter needed some MAJOR changes. Call me a perfection that has an obsession to make sense. Then again, its only fiction and as mentioned I do write purely for fun and your entertainment.  
_

_ANYWAYS! *all grammatical and spelling errors,although minor, they all belong to me! . I wanted to point that out before the Fan Fiction grammar and spelling police catches me and throws me in the bad grammar and spelling jail. *_**  
**

_AND LASTLY...KINDLY R & R...'cause I love it as much as I LOVE YOU!...THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU my FAVORITE AND DAILY READERS out there! your love, kindness,support and positive energy has inspired me to come back and write for you..keep it coming and I will keep writing..two more chapters to go as promised. ^-^  
_

_ENJOY & HAPPY READING!_

_X0x0_

_a*_

* * *

_So I am still here at the library, typing away as many Chapters as I can for both stories. I apologize for the delay. I will continue typing and will post _**AS SOON AS TOMORROW**_. I ran out of time and the library is about to close. Please forgive me again?_

_I promise I will be back tomorrow for sure! Thank you for you kindness and understanding and know I LOVE YOU! _

_BUT GOODNESS GRACIOUS, writing the drama is way too crazy even for my own drama!..stay tuned!_

_X0X0..._


	50. CHAPTER 27-DRAMA AT THE ALTAR

_{*a/n: I finally got a chance to write today! yay!...next Chapter in the typing process and maybe posted up tonight or as soon as tomorrow. TRUST ME. there will be more edge of your seat drama coming your way. hold on. its gonna be one hell of a crazy ride. ANYWAYS! R & R! and I hope you like this Chapter and where this story is going. ^-^ HAPPY READING! X0X0! A*}_

* * *

_RECAP** FROM CHAPTER 26…. **_

_And now onto Wedding Ceremony as the Pastor begins with….._

_"To all present I say: We are gathered here, not to witness the beginning of what will be, but rather what already is! We do not create this marriage, because we cannot. We can and do, however, celebrate with Melissa and Ian, the wondrous and joyful occurrence that has already taken place in their lives, and the commitment they make today."_

_The Pastor pauses and looks around the Chapel, to Loren and Adriana, on the left and to Eddie, on the right side, and then turns back to face, Melissa and Ian, smiling at the beautiful couple that they are and continued his opening spiel. "If anyone objects to this marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace..."_

**"STOP THIS WEDDING!..I OBJECT!... " CALLED OUT A LOUD VOICE FROM THE BACK OF THE CHAPEL.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 27-"DRAMA AT THE ALTAR"**

_At the LITTLE WHITE WEDDNG CHAPEL, somewhere around the Palms Hotel & Casino in DT LAS _

"STOP THE WEDDING!" the voice called out again.

Everyone at the front of the altar, including the Pastor, looked up as Adam came charging down the aisle towards Melissa.

**Ian:** "What the?!"

**Melissa:** (suddenly hyperventilating), "ADAM?!" *in between screaming and breathing heavily*

"Oh my God?! What the.. why would you.. how could you do this to me?!..how dare you ruin the happiest day of my life?!..."

Adriana and Loren rushed to Melissa's side, calming her down as she was about to break down in tears.

"I cannot and will not let you do this Melissa, you are making the biggest mistake of your life!" raising his voice, but not yelling directly at Melissa.

Eddie stepped up in between Melissa and Adam. "Adam, it would be best if you need leave right now, as this is a private ceremony"

**Adam:** "NO! I am not going anywhere! In fact, I refuse to leave until I speak my peace, please I need to make this confession."

Once again, Eddie attempted to say something but instead, he took a deep breath and let out a sigh, looking over at everyone else. "Oh all right. As the Pastor said, 'speak now or forever hold your peace'"

Eddie returned to Ian's side and let Adam explain himself.

**Adam:** " I know we had our talk from that night at Adriana's house and we both promised to keep in touch as friends and only 'as friends' but I'm sorry, I cannot let myself be _'just friends'_ with you. I love you Melissa Anne Sanders and I realized of how much *&^#ed up as your ex-boyfriend transitioned back as a friend again, but I can't help to want to be with you and only you…do you remember our last movie and dinner date as friends?"

**Melissa:** "Correction" she snapped, "it was hang out, not a date!"

_(((((FLASHBACK TO MEL AND ADAM ON A MOVIE & DINNER HANG OUT FROM ONE MONTH AGO….)))_

_Mel and Adam coming out of the Mall movie theatre, walking and talking about the special showing of 'Pitch Perfect' as they pulled up a chairs and a table from the food court._

_Mel: "Seriously Adam? I did not know you were into Rom-Com movies? I've always thought you were a hard core Horror movie kind of a guy?"_

_Adam: "haha! I am a Horror film guy, in fact, the ultimate king of horror films, but why not a feel good Rom-com? as they say, 'laughter is the best medicine' and besides, it was your choice to pick the movie tonight Mel"_

_Mel: "thanks for the friendly consideration for once, Adam"_

_Adam: "What do you mean by that Mel?"_

_Mel: "all I'm saying is that you never really let me chose a movie while we were dating, you always seem to have the last word leaving me to watch whatever you wanted to watch."_

_Adam: "I know. It is one of the many lessons learned from my days when I was your boyfriend._

_So whatcha wanna do?" he asked shyly, standing there, swaying side to side, with his hands in his pocket._

_Mel: "I have this sudden craving for Yogurtland"_

_Adam: "You know what, sounds like a excellent idea right now, let's go!"_

_Adam grabbed Melissa by the hand as they head over to Yogurtland, mixed a few flavors together, Melissa added extra Chocolate sauce, while Adam chose Caramel. They both added their favorite toppings and then paid the young teenager at the cashier and sat at one of the tables._

_Adam: "Oh my goodness Mel, is that Cap N Crunch, cookie dough bits and mini-M&Ms?"_

_Mel: "yup. It is. Usually. I add gummy bears and mini- Reese's pieces, but today, I'm feeling cookie dough bits."_

_Adam: "Mmm.. yummy. Looks good. By the way, you can have some of my gummy bears if you want". _

_Mel: "Nah. Its ok. I love what I have as it I as it is, but thanks for offering."_

_Adam: "I insist Melissa, here…take some, please or I will do it myself."_

_Mel: "fine. Whatevs. Go for it."_

_As Adam began to scoop up a bunch of gummy bears dipped in caramel sauce, a smirk on his face appeared as a catapult of gummy bears ,yogurt and caramel sauce went flying in the air aimed directly in Melissa's face._

_Melissa, now flabbergasted and a shock for words, grabbed a bunch of paper towels to wipe off her face, while Adam was nearly laughing his tail off the seat. "ADAM!" cried out an unhappy Melissa, "YOU PUNK!...What the heck was that for?..."_

_Of course, Melissa was not going to let herself feel defeated. "You know what?. This means war!"_

_ With that, she took what was left of her cup of yogurt, cereal, the Reese's pieces drenched in Ghirardelli chocolate sauce, got up from her chair, walked over to Adam's side of the table and full on dunked it on his head. It was not even a full ten minutes that the two were having a food fight, that was slowly leading into heated make-out session._

_Luckily for Adam and Mel, one of their good friends from high school was working the closing shift at Yogurtland and was the last two customers hanging around until the lights started to flicker on and off. _

_"OH MY GOSH YOU GUYS!" said their friend, Abby, as she began mopping the floor. "GET A ROOM or please leave the store! I am not going to risk losing my job on account of horn ball adults!." _

_She rolled her eyes and continued working._

_In the realization of what was going on, Melissa immediately pulled away from Adam. There was an awkward silence between them until Adam spoke up. _

_Adam: "I still love you Melissa, but the question is, do you love me?"_

_Melissa: (getting up and cleaning her part of the mess on the table and on herself) "Adam…I …I…I'm sorry…I've got get home or Lisa will call the National Guard on me…"_

_Adam: (protesting as Melissa started walking out Yogurt land's entrance), "but I'm your ride home, if you want to go, I'll drop you off right now." _

_Mellissa: (turning towards him), "it's ok Adam, I just text Aid and she is on the way to pick me up"_

_Adam: "oh c'mon Melissa! …I know you know the answer but you are way too in denial to admit it!"_

_Melissa: "NO. That is where you are wrong Adam! The one and only man I love is Ian, my fiancé._

_Who happens to be the love of my life, my heart and soul mate and my universe 'till death do us part'?"_

_Adam: "then why did you kiss me back?"_

_But before Adam could hear another word from Melissa, she already left the glass entrance of Yogurt land, walking through the hall way of stores and out the double doors to meet Adriana in the parking lot, with one question burning in the back of her mind. Did she or did not love Adam?_

_(((((((((((END FLASH BACK ))))))))))_

* * *

_**BACK TO THE PRESENT TIME, AT THE LITTLE WHITE WEDDING CHAPEL BY THE PALMS HOTEL & CASINO, VIVA LAS VEGAS!**_

_Loren, Adriana, Eddie, the Pastor and Adam gathered around Melissa and Ian. Ian stood there with an exasperated look on his face while Melissa felt an overwhelmed in high anxiety rising inside and out of her. She was utterly humiliated and frustrated with Adam at the moment. All Loren and Adriana could do was to give her gentle back rubs to calm her down. _

_OMG! Is this really happening on the day that is suppose to be the happiest day of my life, now taking one hell of a crash landing thanks to my obsessive compulsive ex boyfriend who obviously cannot accept that I moved on! I will never forgive him for this! Were the thoughts running through is Melissa's head. Why today?!..why now?!...Adam is the least person I want to see ever again._

_The emotional intensity around the Chapel was rising like a volcano waiting to erupt until Adam broke the silence._

_**Adam**__: "Can you tell me just one thing and please be honest with me, Melissa, do you still love me?"_

_**Melissa**__:…_

_**Ian:**__ "answer the question Mel yes or no?.." _

_Melissa looked down to the floor, as if guilty, ignoring Ian's eye contact, smiling to herself, knowing that truth was in her heart. But by the time, she looked up to face Ian, he and Eddie disappeared, leaving Melissa sobbing her tears._

_**Melissa:**__ (yelling at Adam, in between sobs), "I HATE YOU ADAM!...YOU JERK!...DOES THAT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION!...I WILL NEVER EVER LOVE EVER AGAIN!..GET THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!.."_

_With that, Melissa ran off to the Bridal with Adriana and Loren following her, leaving Adam walking down the aisle of the Chapel which felt more like the walk of death. He pulled out of his phone and made call, outside of the Chapel._

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the BRIDAL ROOM, with Loren and Adriana..**

**Melissa:** (sobbing), "its all my fault you guys! I hurt him you guys and He left me! Ian left me! Why couldn't I just say it and tell him, I love him, I love Ian! you see? It is so easy to say right now, but now? now its over! "

Loren and Adriana exchanged a look at one another, not knowing what to do or say except for words of love and encouragement.

**Loren:** "shhhh...everything will be OK Mel. just have faith and trust in your love with Ian. He will come back. yes. he is upset and should have not walked out the way he did, but somehow, some way today, you guys will talk it out and work it out. I truly believe in love for the both of you. Why else you the both of you do wild and spontaneous Wedding in Vegas? you two are meant to be and it will work out. I promise."

**Adriana:** "yeah Mel. Lo is right. you and Ian are perfect for each other. He's the only one who can take your non stop talking and your wild and crazy spontaneity. You know as well as I do that Ian loves you the way you love Ian. I truly believe just like Lo does, every thing will work out, never ever doubt that love in your heart. You two will find a way to be together again and when you do, it will make you stronger."

**Melissa:** "Thank you ladies. your love and wisdom truly means a lot, but in reality, it is technically ov-"

Melissa was cut off the ringing of her phone and when she saw the name on her screen, her big brown eyes became wide and full of fear when she turned to face Loren and Adriana.

**Aid:** "Mel?...are you going to answer that? who's calling you at this hour?"

**Melissa:** "its ...its...Lisa"

* * *

** A FEW MINUTES LATER AT THE IRISH PUB ACROSS FROM THE CHAPEL, EDDIE AND IAN OR IT WAS EDDIE WHO WAS WATCHING IAN DRINK ROUNDS AND ROUNDS OF SHOTS IN THE DEPTHS OF HIS SORROWS...**

**Ian:** "What has become of me mate? Me falling in love? Me waiting at the end of the aisle to hear that the love my life still have feelings for her ex?"

**Eddie**: "are you sure that is the truth that Mel loves Adam? because honestly, you left before she had a chance to give you the answer"

**Ian:** "but what if she?"

**Eddie:** "What if nothing bro, she said yes to you right? she wants this as much as you do, why else would the both of you do what you were about to do? a wild and spontaneous Vegas Wedding? c'mon man you and Mel are totally meant to be."

**Ian:** "what do you think I should do then mate?"

**Eddie:** "if there is anything I learned from the name that shall be spoken, but you know who I am speaking of, its honesty and its communication. talk it out. have that heart to heart because marriage is a major decision and it takes two to make it work, plus trust and love. through the good times but especially. the tough and bad times too. Just call her man."

**Ian:** "wow mate! drinking has turned you into a wise man, I say let's have one more round and then get serious later"

**Eddie:** "just tell me one thing brother?"

**Ian**: "shoot."

**Eddie:** "you love Mel don't you?"

**Ian:** ...

* * *

**AND LASTLY OUT SIDE THE WEDDING CHAPEL...**

_**Adam: **__"You were right about Vegas, I stopped it before she made the biggest mistake of her life….oh so you are here in town?...yeah. I think I overheard that the Lisa and fam are here too…OK. Thank you. I would not doubt that she will receive that call sooner than you think ….all right then. Our plan has just begun. Don't worry about it. We'll be in touch…you have a great night too…Beth"_

* * *

_wooooh-oooh! so much drama going on at once! ..yeah. yeah. I know. I know. this Chapter is not all that and probably not my greatest in creativity and I do apologize in advance for my C minus effort and the massive monumental of confusion going all over the place too. what I was trying to do is explain the bits and pieces of REACTIONS to the Wedding that almost happened, which will be more detailed in the coming Chapters._

_I am also apologizing for all my spelling and grammatical errors. why yes. I am an imperfectly perfect writer and yes. I am happy about it too. yup. they belong to me. but its late night, perhaps I will do some major editing tomorrow morning. _

_BUT ANYWAYS! WHAT DO YOU THINK YA'LL? LOVE? HATE? THIRSTY FOR MORE?_

_**Mini-SPOILER ALERTS!** because you all deserve something to look forward to in the next few Chapters._

_*the inevitable MELISSA-LISA phone conversation. -_- _

_*the boys will get drunk up the heezy that will live up to Katy Perry's song **"LAST FRIDAY NIGHT" **_

_* what's up with Adam and his connection with Beth?_

_*mystery girl will be revealed. remember her? (please re-read Chapter 40)_

_AND LASTLY, keep the R & R going and I will keep on writing because I TRULY LOVE YOU AND APPRECIATE ALL OF YOU AND I THANK YOU FOR THE LOVE, SUPPORT & UNCONDITIONAL POSITIVE ENERGY! You all inspire to be the best, once again Thank you and God Bless!_

_ENJOY & HAPPY READING!_

_x0x0_

_a*_


	51. another annoying author's note

**{*A/N: hey my LOVES!...I know. I know. its been awhile since I've last written. But life just happens to keep me busy. my work schedule is more SUPER BUSY THAN EVER. I work 10-12 hour shifts back to back, so my time to write is the least of my priorities. HAKUNA MATATA!, my only free time is SUNDAYS. Anyways, I am truly sorry heart and soul for the delay of Chapters. They will be up and posted soon AND as mentioned and most likely Sundays, it depends on how I feel. Please forgive me? I hope my GREATEST fans have not given up on me yet. Please keep in mind, I LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS for your unconditional love and support! **

**have a great week! **

**x0x0**

**a***


	52. Chapter 28-Waking up in Vegas Part 1

**_RECAP FROM CHAPTER 27…._**

**_ Ian:_**_ "what do you think I should do then mate?"_

**_Eddie:_**_ "if there is anything I learned from the name that shall be spoken, but you know who I am speaking of, its honesty and its communication. talk it out. have that heart to heart because marriage is a major decision and it takes two to make it work, plus trust and love. through the good times but especially. the tough and bad times too. Just call her man."_

**_Ian:_**_ "wow mate! drinking has turned you into a wise man, I say let's have one more round and then get serious later"_

**_Eddie:_**_ "just tell me one thing brother?"_

**_Ian_**_: "shoot."_

**_Eddie:_**_ "you love Mel don't you?"_

**_Ian:_**_ ..._

* * *

**_AND LASTLY OUT SIDE THE WEDDING CHAPEL..._**

**_Adam: _**_"You were right about Vegas, I stopped it before she made the biggest mistake of her life….oh so you are here in town?...yeah. I think I overheard that the Lisa and fam are here too…OK. Thank you. I would not doubt that she will receive that call sooner than you think ….all right then. Our plan has just begun. Don't worry about it. We'll be in touch…you have a great night too…Beth"_

**_[ *a quickie A/N before I go on: -IAN AND EDDIE LEFT THE IRISH PUB, DRUNK OFF THEIR ARSES, HOPPED THE NEXT CAB BACK TO THE COSMO HOTEL—_**

**_ *LOREN AND THE GIRLS HAVE A LATE NIGHT/BREAKFAST AT DENNY'S AND AFTERWARDS, THEY HOPPED A CAB TO THE MGM GRAND HOTEL AND CASINO TO MEET WITH THEIR FAMILIES. * }_**

* * *

**_CHAPTER 28- WAKING UP IN VEGAS PART 1_**

_LATE NIGHT/WEE HOURS OF THE AM, SOMEWHERE ON THE LV STRIP!_

**-LOREN AND THE GIRLS ENTERING THE MGM GRAND MAIN LOBBY-**

"MOMMY ! MOMMY!"** squealed an excited Noah Duran as he came running towards Loren. **

**[*a/n: yes the twins are hyper active now. Walking and running all over the place and yes. I will write in a ((flashback to the twins FIRST WALK))…*}**

Loren could not help herself but to smile, as she bent down on one knee, scooping her baby boy in her arms. Noah attacked Loren with kisses all over her face.

**Loren:** (kissing her Noah on the forehead), "how are you my baby boy? Where's sister?"

**Noah:** "Melly-dee is sweeping" said the little tot, pointing at his sister on the mustard colored cushion. Just then, Melodie woke up, rubbing her eyes, looking around to see her brother in the arms of their Mother. She got up from the cushion, walking towards them.

**Melodie**: (half-sleepy smile), "Mommy? Is that you?"

**Loren**: (as she scooped up Melodie on the right side of her arm), "Yes. Baby girl. Mommy is here." And just like her brother, Melodie smothered her Mom with kisses.

**Melodie**: "I miss you Mommy"

**Loren**: "I miss you too, my sweet babies." She gave both of them kisses. The twins giggled because it tickled.

**Melodie:** "Mommy?" she asked with curiosity, her hazel eyes, wide open, full of hope. "Where's daddy?"

**Loren:** "Daddy is hanging out with Uncle Ian"

**Melodie**: "Oh." She replied with a frown. "I miss Daddy"

**Noah:** (echoing his sister), "me too Mommy. I miss Daddy."

**Loren**: "we'll see him later, OK."

**Melodie and Noah**: "Ok" They both wiggled out of their mother's arms and joined Penelope and PJ on the floor, watching 'Toy Story 3' on her Dad's Ipad.

While the kids were watching the movie, Loren walked over to Max and Nora, just catching up and telling them about her weekend with the girls and the guys chasing them all over Vegas, then Melissa and Ian's spontaneous decision to get Married, followed by Adam stopping the Wedding which made Ian and Eddie disappear, leaving Mel at the altar alone in tears.

**Loren:** "And now, we are here at the MGM Grand for me to pick up my kids, were they good? And how did you get guys travel here? By car or by airplane?"

**Max**: "the kids chose the airplane and they were well-behaved for the past 24 hours. Most of the time asleep, but apparently bored because their Daddy knows how to make them laugh which is something I thought I could do, but they want Daddy, not Papa Max"

**Loren**: "haha! I could not blame them, Eddie can be a walking and talking comedy. Just one of things I love about your son, Pops."

**Max**: "And speaking of my son, do you know where he is?"

**Loren:** "His last text said he and Ian will be hanging out, bar hopping around the strip."

**Max:** "well. You tell him to get his foolish drunken arse to say Hi to his old man?"

**Loren:** "will do Pops. I'll him right now."

Loren pulls out her phone from her purse and dials Eddie's phone which went straight to voice mail.

"_HERE COMES THE BEEP!...YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO NEXT...PEACE OUT!"_

Loren hangs up and she rolled her eyes and sent him a text message instead:

**-TEXT TO HUBBY-**

_Hey babe, just letting you know I am here with Pops, Mom and our kids who all miss you, please call or text me back ASAP. And where ever you are please be safe. I love you xox Mrs. D._

**-end text-**

* * *

Meanwhile, Adriana reunited with Phil and their kids.

**Adriana**: "hey kiddos!"

Penelope and PJ looked up from the movie and smiled happily, giving their Mom hugs and kisses.

**PJ:** "Hi mama!" he squeaked, as he kissed his mom on her cheek.

**Penelope:** "Mommy!" kissing Adriana on the other side of her cheek.

**Adriana**: (in MOM mode), "have you two been behaving yourselves with Dad and grandma?"

The kids nodded with angelic smiles on their faces. "yes mommy" they responded in unison.

**Penelope:** ( being her sassy 4 year old self), "Daddy burnt waffles this morning"

**PJ:** "not good. Mom. Nope. Its yuck." He said this, making a face like he just ate sour candy.

"I heard that my little man!" said a low voice as he chuckled at his son's remark of his cooking skills.

A few minutes later, Phil came to join his family as he wrapped his arms around Adriana's tiny figure.

**Phil:** "Hey babe! How are you?," *in between kisses* "I miss you so much"

**Adriana:** "ha! That's cause you were with the kids for a full 24 hours. Welcome to my world sir"

She kissed him on his cheek. "and of course, I miss you too babe"

**Phil**: "If you want babe, we can go back to the Cosmo and get sleeping so we can go sight seeing in a couple of hours."

**Adriana:** "OMG! Sleep sounds good! Let's go!" She then turned to her kids, who were content, watching their movie, " Penelope? PJ?" she asked, "Are you coming or do you want wait for MElodie and Noah to go to the hotel room?"

Penelope and PJ exchanged a look at each as they were thinking about their decision. "we'll go with you and Dad, Mama"

The kids got up and said their good byes to the twins, while Adriana and Phil went around with their good byes to everyone else.

"AID, PHIL!..DON'T FORGET ABOUT BRUNCH AT THE PARIS BUFFET LATER TODAY, OKAY?" called out Max.

**Phil:** "We will definitely be there Papa Max!"

**Aid:** "would not miss it for the world"

**Max**: "alright then. See you all later and good night!"

**Aid:** "Good night everyone!"

Phil, Aid and the kids disappeared out of the MGM Grand, as the valet pulled up in the Silver-Grey Suzuki, Melissa was being grilled by Lisa.

**Lisa:** "Is it true Melissa? That you and Ian were about to get married here in Vegas?"

* * *

_{*a/n: OKAY! OKAY MY LOVES! Due to the fact that I have to get up early for work tomorrow like the rest of the hard working worker bees around the world, I will post up this Chapter but it will have to be split in two parts AND you'll have to wait till SUNDAY the part 2 of this Chapter._

_PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR THE DELAY of writing and posting up Chapters and please understand going to work has taken over most of my day so writing is the least of priorities. Anyways, I hope you have not giving up on me and that you will stick around the the crazy ride that is yet to come._

Enjoy and please keep the R & R coming, as I will continue to keep on writing...til SUNDAY! HAPPY READING! *}

X0X0

A*


End file.
